Puella Magi Magika Returns
by lauzzz
Summary: Nuestras protas se encuentran en una época posterior a la de Madoka y las demás. Viven las consecuencias de lo que ocurrió. Combaten contra demonios y no se convierten en brujas. Sin embargo, un "presagio" se avecina, ¿ocurrirá la misma historia?
1. Connect

Esta vez va a ser un fanfic de _Mahou Shojo Magical Madoka. _Un tanto diferente a lo habitual porque son unas protagonistas "diferentes". Digásemos que son Original Characters, pero más bien son personajes basados en mí misma y mi grupo. Es decir, que somos mi grupo y yo representadas =) Así que, a ellas se lo quería dedicar: Miriam, Bárbara y Karla (en el fanfic Phadme, Kurumi e Ireth). Esto es porque me lo paso muy bien con ellas, me hacen pasar tardes geniales. Hemos hecho ya un grupo de cosplay que salió todo tan bonito con tantas risas por medio... Y vamos hacer el grupo de Madoka. Pues eso. Resumiendo, ¡qué os quiero mucho! u/u

En fin, yendo al trama. Nuestras protagonistas se encuentran en una época posterior a la de Madoka y las demás. Es decir, Homura, Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka (aunque ella no contaría mucho) ya no existen, a excepción de Madoka que es un caso aparte xDu. Es una generación distinta, han pasado muchísimos años tras eso. Éstas ahora pues viven las consecuencias de lo que ocurrió con el deseo de Madoka. Es decir, combaten contra demonios (y no brujas) y para nada tienen un futuro tan... negro (al menos, no son brujas, desaparecen). Tienen problemas similares a ellas, eso sí, porque hay cosas que no se cambiaron. Como los deseos, las Soul Gem (y su limpieza), etc. Ni mucho menos quería que las nuevas protagonistas fueran copias de las anteriores, pero quiero darles rasgos similares (sólo rasgos nimios. Como los colores, y algún detalle más). Para nada pretendo hacer un argumento igual/copiado, ni nada por el estilo. Quiero hacerlo más bien como una "continuación". Una continuación y además con la trama principal, no quiero irme por las ramas y aunque sí que pretendo inventarme una nueva historia va a estar MUY relacionada con la original.

He de decir, por posibles dudas, que los personajes originales de la serie pueden salir. Seguramente no salgan en persona pero sí puede que sean importantes como recuerdo, ayuda, o lo que sea.

Eso es todo. Este capítulo y el siguiente son cortos, pero los demás son más normales.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONNECT<strong>_

**_- Despierta... No queda mucho tiempo…_**

_Alguien me llamaba, insistiendo en que despertara. Pensando que se trataba de mi madre, como cada mañana, no quise hacer mucho caso. Hasta que me di cuenta de que esos susurros sonaban dentro de mi cabeza. _

_ Al abrir los ojos, no me encontraba en mi cama como se suponía que debía estar. Flotaba, en algún lugar. Mi cuerpo desnudo se suspendía en el aire, ligero como el viento. No era mi cuerpo, al menos no el de siempre. Mi silueta estaba borrosa, apenas podía visualizar el contorno de mi mano y el color de mi piel… era tan transparente que podía ver a través de mí el color violáceo de aquel espacio. Era como una especie de espectro incorpóreo. _

_Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba frente a alguien. Esa persona de cabellos largos y rosados que me miraba con fijeza suspendió los brazos hacia mí. Sentí una leve caricia en mis mejillas, a pesar de que ella tampoco estaba en cuerpo presente. _

_- Lauz…. –me llamó. Era la misma dulce voz de antes.- Se va a repetir la misma historia…. No lo permitas… _

_Le miré sin comprender, extrañada por el temor percibido en sus palabras. Me agarró de las manos y se acercó hacía mí, cerrando ambos ojos. Repetí sus movimientos inconscientemente. Sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, seguidamente una calidez que por alguna razón, me resultaba familiar._

- Ma… Doka...-susurró Lauz, y abrió los ojos.

Pero ya no había nadie frente a ella, como se esperaba. Tampoco estaba en ningún espacio paralelo, sino en su habitación, concretamente dentro de su cama. Se palpó las mejillas, notándolas húmedas. Su cuerpo era el de siempre.

No solía tener sueños así muy a menudo, y aunque no entendía mucho qué acababa de suceder, sentía una inmensa tristeza en su interior. Como si alguien le hubiera transmitido un mal presagio, algo que, según su sueño, debía evitar.


	2. Hace unos años, en algún lugar

Esta es pues la segunda parte, también muuuy corta =) Me gustaría que se quedara en incógnita quién es de las chicas la que tiene este pasado. A lo largo de la historia se va bien, ¡así que termina siendo obvio!

* * *

><p><em><strong>HACE UNOS AÑOS, EN ALGÚN LUGAR<strong>_

-Puedes cumplir ese deseo que tanto ansías.

Era una fría y lóbrega noche de invierno. Una muchacha estaba tirada sobre el suelo de una de las callejuelas más oscuras de la ciudad. Sus ropas habían sido despedazadas, de éstas sólo quedaban harapos que apenas conseguían cubrirle el cuerpo dolorido y lleno de rasgaduras. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, sin embargo consiguió visualizar el frente, con aquel gesto de odio profundo que se le había quedado en el rostro.

Aquella criatura parlanchina se le acercó. Quizá era un conejo, o quizá un gato. Tenía las orejas y el tamaño y forma de ambas razas, pero no parecía ser ninguna de ellas. Blanco como la nieve, tenía unos redondos ojos rojos que le miraban sin expresión alguna.

- Me llamo Kyuubey.-dijo sin mover ni un ápice la boca gatuna.

Era curioso, debía estar alucinando. Estaba tan exhausta que había llegado hasta el punto de tener alucinaciones. Un conejo medio gato sin nariz le estaba hablando.

- Soy real.-le explicó como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, zarandeando la cola levemente de un lado a otro.- ¿Deseas vengarte de ese hombre? Yo puedo cumplir tu deseo. Puedo hacer realidad cualquier cosa.

**"Tan sólo tendrás que ser una chica mágica".**


	3. Preciados momentos

_**PRECIADOS MOMENTOS**_

- Era tan extraño… Era como un fantasma. Luego esa chica me hablaba y me decía que tenía que evitar algo malo que iba a pasar.-explicó Lauz y tras eso se acercó una tostada a la boca y le hincó un mordisco.

Otra chica menor que ella, le escuchaba. Ambas sentadas sobre la mesa del comedor de casa, con el desayuno en frente. No era pelirroja como Lauz, tampoco tenía el pelo tan ondulado, sin embargo sus gestos y rasgos eran muy similares. Como debía ser, ya que eran hermanas.

- Deberías de dejar de tomarte esa infusión por las noches, ¿estás segura que no tiene alguna droga?-bromeó su hermana, dándole palmaditas en el brazo.  
>- ¡Oye!- se quejó enfurruñada poniendo los labios en buzo y cruzando los brazos.<p>

Los gestos infantiles de Lauz a contraste de los gestos toscos de su hermana hacían confundir bastante a la gente sobre quién se trataba de la pequeña y quién de la mayor. La diferencia de edad era de cuatro años, pero bien podían pasar por gemelas.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡ya llego tarde!-dijo levantándose de golpe. Se había entretenido demasiado contando el sueño tan raro que había tenido esa mañana.  
>- Tienes la excursión esa al teatro, ¿no?-le contestó ella comiendo con calma, pues entraba más tarde.<p>

Lo más rápido posible, recogió sus platos sucios y se colocó la mochila a la espalda, no sin antes ponerse la chaqueta encima.

- Sí, será hasta muy tarde así que no me esperes para comer.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de casa, murmurando alguna que otra vez "tengo prisa, tengo prisa".

La visita al teatro era una actividad extraescolar en la que varios colegios se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse. El plan general era estar a una hora puntual en la entrada del centro, almorzar, ver la actuación del teatro y comer además allí. Tras eso, todos los colegios volvían a su respectiva institución.

Por la categoría en la que se encontraba la interpretación de la obra, habían decidido en escoger a los alumnos de cursos de 2ª, 3ª y 4ª de ESO de cada entidad.

Como el lugar no estaba muy lejos, el colegio de Lauz decidió ir andando (por ahorrarse también los gastos de transporte). Estuvieron durante todo el recorrido bajo un cielo que amenazaba tormenta. Tuvieron mucha suerte que al empezar a chispear ya estaban llegando.

Ya en el centro, una vez los alumnos fueron mezclándose entre ellos, aquello parecía un mar de arco iris con tanto uniforme distinto. Leabers (el colegio de Lauz) tenía una vestimenta sencilla formada con su respectiva falda grisácea de tablas y una chaquetilla azul claro con viseras blancas y un pañuelo azul. Ya era opción del alumno escoger el calzado (a Lauz le encantaba los calcetines que llegaban hasta las rodillas y los zapatitos negros).

La pelirroja se sentó en uno de los bancos libres y sacó de su mochila el bocadillo empapelado. Miró al frente con curiosidad, observando los distintos grupos que también habían decidido como ella descansar bajo el tejado del patio. Otros, teniendo más frío, habían preferido entrar dentro del edificio. La llovizna comenzó a acelerar cada vez más, y aunque se oían las voces de los jóvenes charrando con energía, Lauz no les prestaba mucha atención. Le gustaba mucho más el ruido de las gotas caer y el olor a tierra mojada que, de alguna manera, le relajaban.

Y es que odiaba aquellos momentos sin hacer nada. En excursiones y en el mismo colegio, tanto en el recreo como en las actividades que de vez en cuando se hacían. Prefería estar con el libro delante, aunque no le agradaba del todo estudiar. O mejor, con la libreta dibujando. Tenía algunas amigas, pero verdaderamente no le gustaba juntarse con ellas. De lo único que sabían hablar era de los chicos más guapos del colegio, de cómo les quedaba la ropa (hasta hablar de la ropa interior más sugerente) o formas de arreglarse y maquillarse. Incluso a veces comentaban anécdotas de fiestas pasadas. Ninguna de esas temáticas le llamaban la atención, todas le parecían lo más aburrido del mundo. Sabía que era un tanto extraño para una chica de su edad, y era así como sus compañeros solían pensar.

Sacó la libreta y empezó a dibujar al mismo tiempo que iba almorzando. Sin darse cuenta, estaba dibujando a la chica de su sueño. Era curioso, recordaba sus rasgos, la tenía grabada en su cabeza con mucho detalle.

- ¿Lauz?

Volteó la cabeza hacía arriba sorprendida de que alguien le nombrara.

De cabello moreno hasta los hombros, una muchacha vestida con uniforme marinero le miraba dudosa.

- **¿K-kurumi? **¿La amiga de Phadme?-respondió ella con el mismo gesto dubitativo.

Era obvio que ninguna de las dos se reconocía del todo. Al final, casi al mismo momento, echaron la cabeza hacia atrás sorprendidas percatándose de que ninguna se había equivocado de persona y se saludaron correctamente.

- No sabía si me reconocerías.- confesó la chica rascándose la nuca un poco incómoda por la situación.  
>- Ja, ja, si soy sincera me cuesta recordar caras…-confesó.- Pero sí que me sonabas de la última vez que hablé con Phadme.<br>- Phadme no ha podido venir, se encontraba un poco mal al día anterior así que supongo que está en cama.-le explicó y le miró en silencio unos segundos, como pensativa, hasta que siguió:-oye, no nos conocemos mucho, ¿pero querrías hacer el trabajo del teatro conmigo?

Lauz le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se le cayó la libreta de las manos, y esto preocupó bastante a su compañera.

- Ehm… Sino quieres no, claro. No pasa nada…  
>- ¿¡H-había que hacer un trabajo?<p>

Para variar, un trabajo más del que no se enteraba. Como la mayoría de veces que estaba en clase solía pensar en las musarañas, muchas tareas no las apuntaba. Luego llegaba el día que había que entregarlas y Lauz no las tenía hechas. Eso era un de los mayores motivos que bajaban su nota final. Además, como tampoco solía hablar con los compañeros, pues nadie se lo avisaba.

El trabajo del teatro o bien se podía hacer individual o bien en pareja. Kurumi le explicó que había tenido pensado hacerlo con Phadme, pero como no había venido no tenía con quién. Se lo iba a proponer a alguno de sus compañeros, pero le había visto a ella y se le había ocurrido decírselo espontáneamente.

No solía abrirse mucho a gente que recién acababa de conocer, pero Kurumi era una chica bastante agradable y simpática. No era como alguna de sus compañeras que le solían mirar raro o bien empezaban a hablarle de la última manicura. Ambas sentadas en el banco empezaron a mirarse las preguntas que debían ir resolviendo una vez empezara la actuación. Eran preguntas cortas y aunque había muchas, lo bueno de ser dos era que podían dividírselas.

- ¡Anda! ¿Y esto de dónde es?-preguntó Kurumi mirando el dibujo anterior de Lauz.  
>- Ah… es una chica…-contestó avergonzada.<br>- ¡Qué mona!

A Lauz se le asomó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Por un momento había tenido miedo de que ésta le dijera que dibujaba cosas extrañas.

Y sin darse cuenta, pasó la hora del almuerzo. Las dos jovencitas, junto al resto de alumnos, se adentraron a la sala del escenario. Entre pisoteos, debates por el asiento, y equivocaciones, los colegios tardaron diez minutos en sentarse y ocupar las sillas. Una vez así, se apagaron las luces, quedando sólo las del fondo.

Todo parecía marchar correctamente, los actores salieron y empezaron a gesticular contando la introducción de la historia. Fue maravilloso como de repente el fondo del atrezzo empezó a cambiar. De unos colores alternados, con dibujos abstractos. Lauz entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo más fijamente. Era asombroso, parecía magia.

La mujer y hombre que interpretaban, se mantuvieron inmóviles, fingiendo ser estatuas. Fue entonces la llegada de lo que debía ser el malo de la obra. Un bicho enorme con un millón de ojos y con tentáculos que siseaban de un lado a otro.

- ¡WOW, Kurumi! ¡Parece de verdad, ¿a qué sí?-bramó asombrada volteando la cabeza hacia su nueva amiga.

Pero sin embargo, ella no parecía pensar lo mismo. Miraba preocupada, muy preocupada.

En el momento en el que el bicho miró al frente, hacia todos esos jóvenes estupefactos por su presencia, Kurumi le tapó los ojos.

- ¡No mires!-gritó al mismo tiempo.

No entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo. Quizá formaba parte de la actuación y Kurumi le quería gastar una broma. Pero ya no parecía tanto una broma cuando al Kurumi apartar la mano, vio como el escenario aquel tan extraño de colores había envuelto la sala por completo. No era normal, ni la más alta tecnología podía ser capaz de eso.

Pegó un grito del susto cuando se percató de que, a excepción de Kurumi, el resto de espectáculo se había petrificado. Todos, alumnos y profesores, se habían quedado con aquel gesto de sorpresa. Fríos como el mármol, no se movían un músculo, como los actores del escenario. Se habían convertido literalmente en estatuas de piedra.

- No le mires, Lauz. No le mires en ningún momento.- le explicó la morena, volteándole la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás al ver que el monstruo volvía a mirar. Ella se limitaba a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.  
>- ¿Qué está pasando, Kurumi?-le preguntó asustada.- No entiendo…<p>

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues uno de los tentáculos de aquel bicho extraño se había alargado y con rapidez no tardó en cazar a Kurumi rodeándole la cintura y alzándole en alto. Era todo tan desconcertante, era incapaz de reaccionar.

Kurumi pegó un grito al ser golpeada violentamente contra una de las paredes del escenario. El golpe hizo caer parte del atrezzo, que fue a parar todo encima de ella. A partir de ahí, todo pareció suceder muy rápido: El bicho acercándose a Kurumi, abriendo la boca en frente de ella con intención de ingerirla, Lauz gritando intentando salir de entre el gentío convertido en piedra, Kurumi acurrucada en el suelo dolorida, tapándose con un brazo el rostro para no ver al monstruo…

El bicho de mil ojos cerró la boca. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo en esa esquina ya no había nadie. Lauz no supo que había pasado hasta segundos después, cuando una lluvia de estoques cayó sobre el atacante, perforándole cada uno de sus ojos. Se fijó que a su lado estaba Kurumi agarrada a otra joven rubia que vestía con un atuendo amarillo bastante llamativo. Con una falda de volantes y cancan negro, era similar al de un vestido de bailarina, especialmente por el peto ajustado de mangas pomposas y el calzado negro. Tanto los brazos como las piernas las tenía rodeadas de lazos amarillos y negros.

- ¿¡Phadme? ¿Eres tú?-preguntó Lauz boquiabierta, pues esa chica se parecía demasiado a la amiga de la que Kurumi y ella antes hablaban. Pero no podía ser.

La chica le miró, y le respondió con una sonrisa. Era igual que ella. **Era ella.**

Con uno de esos lazos, rodeaba a la Kurumi medio inconsciente de la misma forma que el tentáculo lo había hecho. No relacionó los diferentes hechos hasta que la rubia que miraba al monstruo alerta, estiró el brazo y el lazo amarillo que le rodeaba empezó alargarse, como si tuviera vida propia, hasta atrapar al monstruo.

Un estoque gigante salió de la espalda de la supuesta Phadme y salió disparado hacia el objetivo cautivo. Al clavarse en su cuerpo, el monstruo profirió un grito de dolor y empezó a derretirse.

Parecía que todo había terminado hasta que la viscosa masa en la que se había convertido el monstruo comenzó a moverse hasta mantenerse flotando en el aire, haciendo una singular forma.

Un ojo. Un ojo gigante del tamaño de la sala les penetraba con la mirada. Con la pupila desorbitada, mostrando la mayor amenaza que Lauz jamás había presenciado en su vida. **Parecía que le estaba mirando directo al corazón.**

Aunque se quedaron inertes, fue por la sorpresa. Pues el ojo no les causó ningún efecto. Una barrera incorporal de cierto color rosado estaba entre medias del ojo y de ellas. Eso había sido el motivo por lo que ellas seguían bien aún, o sino, **habrían muerto.**

- Si es que nunca me esperáis.-dijo una cuarta voz.  
>- Si lo hubiera hecho, nuestras compañeras estarían muertas, ¿no crees?-le contestó Phadme con rin tintín.<p>

Era otra joven. También con vestimenta peculiar, un largo vestido blanco y morado hasta los tobillos. Era mucho más pomposo, de varias capas y con una chaquetilla de manga larga. La primera capa tenía estrellas blancas bordadas sobre la tela morada y la segunda tenía bordadas amarillas pero más pequeñas con una fina línea debajo del mismo color y otra más gruesa de color rosado. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba cortado a capas, no tan largo como Phadme, pero mucho más que el de Lauz y Kurumi. Llevaba flequillo como todas, pero mientras que Kurumi y Phadme llevaban el flequillo hacia un lado (concretamente cada una a un lado distinto) y Lauz prefería llevarlo recto y planchado a la altura de las cejas, el de ésta estaba ligeramente echado hacia atrás.

Llevaba un báculo blanquecino prácticamente de su altura, con una gema incrustada en medio de color morado. Gesticuló con la mano dibujando un símbolo en el aire, la gema brilló y entonces el ojo fue encerrado por un cubo formado por la misma barrera rojiza que antes le habían salvado.

- Así estará retenido, ahora es el momento.-comentó seriamente la cuarta chica.

Phadme reaccionó con aquellas palabras. Enseguida se levantó la falda, lo suficiente como para sacar debajo de ella cuatro estoques que flotando salieron volando hacia el ojo. Evidentemente, no fue suficiente para matarle, volvió a repetir la misma secuencia y así fue como el ojo explotó y se convirtió en añicos, dispersados por las barreras que la otra chica empezó a reducir de tamaño hasta hacerlas desaparecer.

- Wow, ha ido de poco que me comiera.-balbuceó Kurumi que más tranquila, se separó de Phadme y comenzó a expulsarse el polvo de la ropa algo estropeada y rasgada del golpe.-gracias, chicas.

Había algo que no conseguía comprender. La parsimonia de Kurumi le dejó sin habla. Se limitó a mirar a las tres chicas, esperando como si en cualquier momento una de ellas gritara: ¡Te lo has creído todo! ¡Es una grabación oculta!

Las tres se miraron con una sonrisa, y viendo que Lauz seguía en el suelo acurrucada y absorta, se acercaron a ella. Quizá en otra ocasión habría salido corriendo, pero realmente sus piernas no le respondían.

- ¡Lauz, cuánto tiempo! ¡Me has reconocido a pesar de todo el embrollo!-vociferó entonces Phadme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En el momento en que ésta se agachó emocionada y le agarró ambas manos, la vestimenta amarilla desapareció dejando ver un uniforme escolar marinero como el de Kurumi. Ahora que podía fijarse bien, su color de cabello no era rubio, sino castaño muy claro. El color del traje anterior resaltaba tanto que hasta le había aclarado el cabello.

- No te asustes Lauz, esto es rutina diaria para ellas.-bromeó Kurumi señalando a la chica de atrás que no conocía. La señalada sonrió y saludó con la mano, también su traje se había intercambiado por el de un uniforme corriente.

Las dos nombradas sacaron una gema, cada una de distinto color (la de Phadme era amarilla y la de la otra chica, que era la gema que había llevado en su báculo, de color morado). Fue Phadme quién con sus lazos agarró algo del suelo y lo trajo hasta ella. Aquello negro lo juntó con su gema, después lo arrojó para que lo alcanzara su compañera, la cual hizo lo mismo.

La extraña dimensión que había absorbido la sala de teatro empezó a desaparecer, y con ello, los espectadores a despertarse. Ya algunos se estaban frotando los ojos sin comprender bien porque les picaban tanto.

- Ven, ven con nosotras.-le animó entonces Phadme cogiéndole de una mano y ayudándole a levantarle.- **Nosotras somos chicas mágicas y lo que acabas de ver es la presencia de un demonio. **

Con esas últimas palabras, las cuatro jóvenes (Lauz siendo arrastrada por Phadme), salieron corriendo de allí antes de que todos recobraran el conocimiento. Entre las gotas de lluvia, se alejaron. Escuchándose sus pasos chapotear entre aquel silencio extraño poco común de la ciudad.  
><strong><em><br>_**


	4. Amigas

Bueno, pues esto se trata de un _"flashback". _Me gusta meterlos por medio, porque te vas enterando de pasados de personajes a medida que va pasando la historia (por el momento con éste ya son dos flashback). Este va dedicado especialmente a una de mis compañeras que por ser la primera que conocí, quería hacer un encuentro un poco fuera de la historia (a diferencia del de Kurumi y Lauz que formaban parte de la trama) pero importante como todos.

Intento mostrar hechos reales en la historia, aunque versionados para que tengan un poco de sentido. Así como los encuentros, o algunas escenas que van a salir más adelante.

Éste en especial está bastante versionado. Todo hay que decir que las protagonistas (o sea, yo y mi grupo) tenemos como... 6 años o así menos. En la historia debemos tener una edad entre 14-16 años para que tenga sentido, así que si este flashback es mucho antes, hay que tener en cuenta que ya las protas son aún más pequeñas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AMIGAS<strong>_

_Fue casualidad conocernos, ¿verdad? Quiero pensar que fue el **destino** el que hizo encontrarnos en aquel bosque. Fueron unos momentos muy felices para mí._

Los pequeños pasos de alguien que correteaba, rompiendo ramas y hojas secas del suelo, se oían mezclados con el piar de los pájaros, la brisa del bosque meciendo las ramas de los árboles y el sin fin de sonidos misteriosos que provenían de la misma naturaleza.

La niña con vestido blanco y lacitos enganchados por todas partes perseguía una pelota que por más que corría hacia ella nunca la conseguía atrapar. La pendiente no ayudaba mucho, en la que con salientes, rocas y raíces la pelota se impulsaba y aceleraba más la velocidad.

Balbuceaba nerviosa al punto de llegar a la llorera; Diciéndole a la pelota que era mala, y que no se escapara, que quería jugar con ella.

En una de sus persecuciones, llegó a una llanura en la que finalmente la pelota decidió descansar posada sobre un tronco.

- Ah… por fin… No… vuelvas… a hacerlo…-gimoteaba acercándose al juguete.

Al ir hacia él, el lazo de su cabeza que poco a poco se había ido deshaciendo terminó cayendo al suelo. Estaba tan concentrada en su labor, que no se dio cuenta que otra chica estaba en la llanura jugando con la tierra, la cual le miró curiosa por lo desesperada que parecía.

A diferencia de ella, no vestía tan arreglada. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta blanca de tirantes y ambas prendas estaban tan sucias que no parecían ni de un color ni de otro. La tierra que tenía en frente estaba mojada, y ella con la pala la metía en el cubo y construía lo que parecía ser un… "castillo".

- Se te ha caído el lazo.-le dijo ella señalando el suelo.

Cogió la pelota, suspirando tranquila al tenerla al fin en sus brazos. Se volteó fijándose en la niña por primera vez.

- ¡Ah!-vociferó comprendiendo entonces. Sin soltar el juguete corrió y agarró el lazo deshecho.

Al hacerlo, ambas niñas quedaron más cerca y se miraron al rostro.

- ¿Quieres… jugar?-le preguntó a la niña, inconscientemente. Era esa especie de impulso infantil algo peligroso que tenían los niños al ver a otro totalmente desconocido.  
>T<br>Ésta sin dejarle de mirarle con ese gesto de sorpresa, se levantó. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coletita alta. Esbozó una sonrisa y alargó el brazo para que le estrechara la mano.

- ¡Vale! ¡Soy **Lauz**! ¿Cómo te llamas?  
>- <strong>Phadme<strong>…-contestó observando la mano no muy convencida si debía tocarla con lo sucia que estaba. Al final, ya por compromiso, la aceptó (aunque rodando los ojos hacia arriba).

Cuando se soltaron las manos, Phadme miró toda la tierra que se había quedado en la suya con gesto de asco. Lauz se rió, y entonces le contagió la risa. Entre risas, le pasó la pelota, para así que se la devolviera y empezaran a jugar.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que alguien de lo lejos llamó a Phadme varias veces.

- Hola, chicos.-saludó a los dos niños que llegaron hasta allí.-Mirad, ¡He encontrado una nueva **amiga**!

Lauz los miró con cierto recelo. No era lo mismo conversar con una chica como ella que con dos varones. Les miró desconfiada, apenas saludando con la mano.

- ¡Oh, mira! ¡Si es una chica!

Uno de ellos, el que parecía más extrovertido, se acercó hasta Lauz y le agarró del brazo. El otro observó sin comprender muy bien las intenciones de su amigo, el cual le contestó:

- ¡No, tú no! ¡Tú tienes a Phadme!-todo ello armando un gesto picarón en el rostro.- Tú me entiendes…

Hizo gestos con los dedos intentando ser discreto, pero tanto Phadme como Lauz lo veían muy obvio. Se devolvieron miradas de desconcierto y se encogieron de hombros.

- ¡Vamos a jugar todos!

_Aunque dijiste "amigas" tenía la sensación de que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver. Esas relaciones de un día que se forman y desaparecen. _

_No fue del todo así. Por casualidades de la vida pasaron los años y nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando. Era muy agradable hablar contigo, pero nunca llegó el día en que estuvimos juntas como verdaderas amigas. Lejos de esos encuentros inesperados que ni tú ni yo esperábamos tener. _

_Me apenaba, sentirme tan a gusto con alguien pero que a la vez era tan inalcanzable. Quería pasar ratos contigo, pero me daba tanta vergüenza pedírtelos que nunca los propuse. ¿Y si no era un sentimiento recíproco? Así que, fuiste una relación más, de esas que se quedan en "un conocido" pero que podrían ser una dulce amistad. _

_Como siempre, desaprovechando las pocas oportunidades que tenía en mi vida. Mi odiosa manía de observar, callar y aguantar lo que siento._

_**Hasta que llegó el día en que me salvaste la vida.** Otro inesperado encuentro, pero que no iba a desaprovechar._


	5. Ser una chica mágica

_**SER UNA CHICA MÁGICA**_

- **Soy Ireth**, encantada. ¿Así que conocías a Phadme y a Kurumi? –le preguntó ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate caliente.

Lauz asintió con la cabeza, algo cortada, y cogió la taza. Estaba en la casa de aquella chica, aquella chica que no conocía de nada que, junto a las otras dos, le había salvado la vida. Phadme y Kurumi estaban sentadas en el sillón, a su lado. Ireth seguía levantada, pues había preparado chocolate para todas y además había cogido toallas para que se sacaran el pelo y se las pusieran debajo para no mojar el mueble. Las cuatro se habían quitado los zapatos, y los habían dejado en la entrada.

- Ahhh, esto es agotador.-se quejó Phadme la cual se había recogido en un moño el cabello mojado que, molesto, se le pegaba a la piel.- Estos demonios… cada vez son peores. Antes de encontrarme el vuestro estaba entretenida con otro en la otra punta de la ciudad.  
>- ¿No estabas enferma?- cuestionó Lauz con un deje de preocupación.<p>

Kurumi y Phadme se miraron, no pudieron evitar echarse unas risas.

- No me lo tengas en cuenta, Lauz.-se disculpó la morena.- Suelo decir siempre esa excusa cuando Phadme está ocupada con algún demonio. En el colegio se piensan que cae enferma muy fácilmente.

Volvieron a reírse, esta vez Lauz incluida.

- ¿Habéis visto que éste tenía poderes interdimensionales? Es preocupante.-opinó con seriedad Ireth. Tan pensativa en la idea que ignoraba lo que parecía tan gracioso para ellas. Miraba la taza, dándole vueltas con intención de calentarse las manos. Las sonrisas se les borraron de los rostros al escucharle. -Hasta ahora, ningún demonio había sido capaz de crear ninguna dimensión.

Parecía todo formar parte de un sueño, como el que había tenido aquella mañana. Simplemente, no entendía nada.

- A ver, a ver, chicas.-dijo entonces Kurumi apoyando los codos en las rodillas.-¿No veis que Lauz está un poco perdida?  
>- Si queréis puedo explicárselo yo.<p>

Al principio, había pensado durante todo el rato que se trataba del gato de Ireth. Aunque lo había visto un tanto extraño, estaba tan confusa que no le había dado importancia. El supuesto gato las miraba, en el centro del comedor, con esos ojos rojizos y les acababa de hablar por ¿telepatía?

- Hola Lauz, soy Kyuubey.-se presentó el bicho mientras se rascaba la orejita inocentemente.-Ellas son chicas mágicas, chicas que han decidido sacrificarse para tener poderes y salvar el mundo de los demonios como el que has visto hoy.  
>- Bueno, yo aún no lo soy, je, je.-confesó Kurumi rascándose la nuca.<br>- Kurumi está en la fase de inicio.-rió también Phadme dándole varias palmadas a su amiga.-Ella también quiere convertirse en una chica mágica.

Kyuubey dio un salto y se puso en su regazo, acomodándose en él. Con cuidado, pues parecía frágil, lo acarició, enternecida. Éste respondió a sus caricias con un ronroneo.

- No es que quiera por capricho.-se excusó enseguida la morena.-Verás, Lauz. Cuando sabes sobre este mundo, que hay demonios y que hay personas que mueren por culpa de ellos, sientes como impotencia si te quedas como observador...

La mirada de Kurumi se mantuvo perdida en el techo de la habitación.

Ireth se sentó también, agarrando la manta doblada que había cerca y poniéndosela encima.

- Pero el problema está en que ser una chica mágica no es nada fácil. Das tu vida, prácticamente, a la magia. No tienes tiempo para nada más, tampoco puedes llevar una vida normal porque nadie cercano a ti te entendería.-Ireth explicaba todo aquello con cierto tono melancólico. Dirigió una mirada a Kurumi.-No es nada fácil ir persiguiendo demonios constantemente para no desaparecer. Ya no es sólo la vida de los demás, también juegas la tuya. En combate, y fuera de él.  
>- ¿Desaparecer?-preguntó Lauz sorprendida. Ahora que empezaba a asimilar todo aquello, el hecho de de "desaparecer" no le cuadraba mucho.<br>- Cuando a una chica mágica se le agota la magia, ella desaparece.-le explicó Kyuubey.-**Las leyes del universo son así, se crearon hace mucho tiempo y nadie ha sido capaz de romperlas nunca.**

Phadme sacó de su bolsillo la gema amarilla que antes Lauz había visto:

- Está es nuestra Soul Gem. En ella tenemos nuestra magia canalizada. Kyuubey siempre nos ha dicho que tengamos muchísimo cuidado con ella, **porque es como nuestra propia vida**.-Con cuidado, se la pasó para que la mirara. Era una gema incrustada a unos encajes de similar color. Ciertamente, la gema contenía un extraño líquido que sería irónico que se tratara de la misma magia. Tras verla, mientras sus ojos se reflejaban en ella, se la devolvió.- Cada demonio deja una Grief Seed, ¿viste que nosotras conseguimos una de ese demonio? Son circunstanciales esos Grief Seed para limpiar nuestra Soul Gem. Cuando te conviertes en chica mágica recibes tu Soul Gem y tu deseo es cumplido.

Al parecer era obvio que Lauz iba a preguntar por ese tal "deseo" pues al abrir la boca, Kurumi fue más rápida y aclaró:

- Sí, cuando te conviertes en chica mágica puedes pedir cualquier deseo.  
>- <strong>Cualquier deseo, aunque sea imposible<strong>.-añadió Kyuubey.

La sala del comedor se quedó por un momento en silencio, oyéndose del exterior como las gotas chocaban fuertemente contra los ventanales que habían detrás de ellas. Había oscurecido muy temprano aquel día, la habitación se había vuelto oscura sin ninguna darse cuenta. Ireth se levantó para encender la luz, fue entonces al volver cuando sentenció la conversación diciendo:

- Sin embargo, ni Phadme ni yo estamos de acuerdo en arriesgar la propia vida por un deseo. Nosotras ahora que somos chicas mágicas, comprendemos que **el deseo que pides es equivalente al sufrimiento que debes pasar durante toda tu vida**. Nada es gratis, todo tiene su precio.-aspiró cogiendo aire y prosiguió:- Phadme y yo no tuvimos oportunidad de escoger cuando nos convertimos. Era una situación distinta a la de Kurumi.

Volvió el silencio, pero con cierta incomodidad. Ireth y Kurumi se miraban fijamente, Phadme miraba a Kurumi inquieta y Lauz no sabía donde mirar. Era obvio que en fin de cuentas Ireth no estaba de acuerdo en que su amiga fuera una chica mágica.

**- Te lo digo porque te aprecio, Kurumi.**-aclaró con una media sonrisa y gesto preocupado, tal como cuando una madre acaba de echar el sermón a su hijo.


	6. Una reliquia

_Es un poco lioso, pero me gusta entremezclar tiempos (me refiero a poner cosas antes de que sucedan, o explicar cosas pasadas. Es decir, me gusta mucho los flashback de pasado y futuro) =) Así que sino entendeis muy bien, aconsejo ir leyendo porque a la larga se van entendiendo las cosas. __  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>UNA RELIQUIA<strong> _

Empezó a contar las maletas una por una, asegurándose de que todas estaban dentro. No podía fallar ninguno de sus instrumentos, sabía que necesitaría cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Cómo vas, Ireht?

La muchacha intentó no desconcentrarse haciendo la cuenta, sólo dejó de señalar con el dedo índice cuando hubo terminado.

- ¡Bien, creo que está todo!-respondió entonando alto para que la otra persona que se situaba ya en la parte de delante de la furgoneta le pudiera escuchar.

Antes de cerrar las puertas de la parte de atrás, que había usado como un maletero gigante, se acercó a lo que había posado en el suelo hacia unos segundos. Era una plataforma circular con un grabado peculiar. Parecía un escudo, pero era demasiado pequeño para serlo. Lo cogió sin problemas, ya que éste era bastante ligero y lo frotó con la manga un poco como si así pudiera borrar lo desgastado y viejo que estaba.

"**_Para las futuras almas que quieran conservar la paz de las negras semillas_".**

Esa fue la frase que leyó en el papel que había encima de esa reliquia que encontró en la tumba de su tatarabuela. Una frase que al leerla, supo de inmediato que iba a dirigida hacia una chica mágica. Fue uno de los principales motivos que le había motivado a iniciar aquel camino. En aquellos tiempos ella estaba en una situación de crisis muy grave, saber que su abuela fue una chica mágica y que además consiguió vivir hasta tantos años, fue una de las pocas alegrías de aquellos días. Ni mucho menos pensaba que se trataba de una herencia familiar, más bien tenía la sensación de que ese objeto había pasado en manos de varias chicas mágicas. Pero que lo hubiera llevado su tatarabuela era ya suficiente como para tenerle aprecio. Era una lástima que estuviera roto, o eso parecía. Lo había llevado hasta allá sin mucha fe de que le sirviera de algo. Sólo tenía la corazonada de que, por algún casual, fuera útil en algún momento.

Entrecerró los ojos con añoranza y dio un buen portazo, pero con el objeto en sus brazos. Estaría mucho más seguro que allí suelto entre todos los trastos.


	7. La melodia de la lluvia

**_LA MELODIA_****_ DE_****_ LA LLUVIA_**

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

¡Llevaba un traje precioso! Tenía una bonita chaqueta con escote de un rosa oscuro para la parte de arriba. A juego, estaba la primera capa rígida de la falda la cual ocultaba toda la segunda capa a excepción de por delante, formando un triángulo inverso. La segunda capa hecha de volantes, a su contrario, conjugaba con el mismo rosa pálido de las mangas, las cuales eran ajustadas por todo el brazo a excepción del hombro. Las viseras de las mangas también iban en conjunto del pecho, al igual que el collarín ancho que le cubría prácticamente todo el cuello. Todos los bordes del compuesto eran dorados, y en el centro, por donde estaría el ombligo, habían dibujados dos rombos, uno encima del otro.

Lo mejor de todo, eran aquellas cucadas de medias que a diferencia del colegio que sólo te hacían escoger entre negro o blanco, éstas eran rosas. Y no sólo eso, se le cruzaban cintas más oscuras hasta llegar a los mismos zapatos (también rosas). Además, juraría que el pelo le había crecido, pues lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas altas y éstas eran tan largas como cuando lo llevaba suelto. Se cogió con curiosidad las cintas que colgaban de su cabeza, para ver de dónde estaban enganchadas. Con asombro, palpó lo que parecía ser unos ganchos picudos como las orejas de los gatos, los causantes de tener tan bien recogido el cabello.

Tardó en fijarse, con tanta maravilla, que delante de ella estaban sus nuevas amigas.

- ¡Chicas!- las llamó con la mayor emoción del mundo.

Le miraron con una sonrisa de par en par.

- ¡Soy una chica mágica!-gritó sin poder evitar pegar un salto.- ¡Soy una chica mágica!-volvía a repetir otra vez.

- Soy… una chica… mágica…

Abrió los ojos, susurrando tales palabras, y por varios segundos se preguntó dónde estaba y qué había pasado con su vestido. Al reconocer la casa de Ireht, recordó entonces haberle entrado el sueño. Toda la emoción e ilusión que hacía unos segundos había almacenado, se desvanecieron.

El comedor se había quedado completamente a oscuras, y la lluvia, que al parecer no había cesado en ningún momento, era lo único que rompía el silencio. A su lado estaban Kurumi y Phadme, sucumbidas en un sueño profundo como hasta unos segundos ella había estado. Ambas en una situación muy tierna, lo que demostraba bastante lo mucho que se conocían. Phadme había terminado desplomándose encima de Kurumi, con la cabeza en su regazo. Kurumi, medio ladeada hacia un lado en el respaldo del sillón, había puesto una mano en el cogote de ésta, como si hubiera tenido intención de acariciarle aunque más bien parecía que le usaba para reposar el brazo.

Las miró varios minutos con una sonrisa, hasta que sonó un trueno y el destello del relámpago iluminó la habitación. Entonces lo oyó.

_... Entablaremos conversación. _

_Nos tranquilizaremos sin culpas, _

_Sin mentiras, sin miedo, desacuerdos, sin juzgar. _

_Estaremos, responderemos, ampliaremos, _

_E incluiremos y nos permitiremos perdonar…_

Una voz. Una voz se oía suavemente entre el sonido de la lluvia. Era cálida y enigmática. Tan discreta que había que agudizar el oído para escucharla bien. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel sonido. La lluvia, la voz, la calma que reinaba en la sala, todo ello se volvió un espectáculo perfecto que le inundó de calma.

Se levantó con sigilo y se dirigió hacia la cocina, sabiendo que provenía de allí la melodía. Como suponía, era Ireth la que cantaba. Apoyando el brazo en el alféizar de la ventana, que abierta de par en par las gotas de agua entraban formando un gran charco en el suelo, estaba la muchacha. Con los ojos cerrados, se dejaba impregnar por la lluvia, medio de espaldas a ella. Tenía parte del cabello y la chaqueta mojados. Con los ojos cerrados, abría la boca ligeramente.

Claro que había sido complicado escucharla, estaba susurrando. Concentrada, no parecía estar su mente en aquel lugar.

Lauz tragó saliva, nerviosa. Enseguida dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pegándose al marco de la puerta, escondiéndose. No quería molestarla, quizá hubiera estado mejor hacerse la dormida.

_"¿Por qué soy tan tonta a veces?"_ se riñó así misma por no pensar antes las cosas.

- ¿Lauz?

Como era de suponer, Ireth le había oído. Asomó la cabeza como respuesta. Nerviosa, se rió de una forma estúpida.

- Esto…-balbuceó intentando explicar.

- No importa, no te preocupes.-le contestó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin borrarla, se irguió y cerró la ventana. No parecía molesta, su presencia parecía agradarle.- Es una manía que tengo cuando llueve… No le des mucha importancia.-confesó sonrojada. Se apartó el cabello mojado hacia un lado y cogió un paño que había en el mármol más cercano.- Y luego pasa lo que pasa con los resfriados.-medio rió al igual que Lauz.- ¿Un poco raro todo, no?

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo también.

- **Me gustaba tu canción, me calmó por un momento.**

Ireth la miró entre sorprendida y halagada, dejando de secarse el cabello con el paño, inmóvil. Lauz armó una mueca algo intimidada y se rascó el moflete. Miró hacia atrás, sin ser capaz de mantenerle la mirada, y dispuesta totalmente a cambiar de tema porque sentía que se estaba incumbiendo en sus asuntos personales.

- No debería meterte en esto, Lauz, pero me gustaría proponerte algo.-dijo Ireth de repente inspirada por alguna causa.-¿Me harías un favor?...

Le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Estaba hablando muy en serio. Ireth, dándole la espalda a la ventana y con la oscuridad ocultándole el rostro, le brillaban los ojos de una forma especial.

- Claro… Dime.-aceptó algo inquieta. Pues le pasaban mil cosas por la cabeza y no conseguía descifrar qué es lo que la chica le podría pedir.

No le dijo nada, como respuesta sacó del bolsillo lo que parecían ser varios papeles. Al verlo bien, se fijó que eran entradas para algún sitio.

- Tengo entradas para el circo, pero sólo hay tres.

Tenía razón, sólo eran tres. Las miró apenada. Claro, Ireth era amiga de Phadme y Kurumi, Lauz estaba allí por casualidad. Si ella había planeado ir al circo y ahora aparecía ella de repente, iba a estropear los planes. En fin de cuentas, era eso, una acoplada.

- No importa, no me gusta el circo.-mintió dibujando una sonrisa. No quería hacerla sentir mal, mejor si fingía desde un principio.

- ¿Ah, no? Qué lástima…-balbuceó ella ladeando la cabeza hacia abajo.-Me hubiera gustado que fuerais vosotras tres.

Movió las manos rápidamente en gesto negativo.

- No, no… -empezó a decir alerta. Comprendió entonces que Ireth le estaba ofreciendo su entrada.- ¡No podría aceptarlo!

Ireth soltó una risotada, conmovida de lo graciosa que le parecía.

- Escucha, Lauz. Me sabía mal tirar estas entradas, pero viniste y creo que se les puede dar uso.-explicó y antes de que le interrumpiera alzó una mano y prosiguió:-Yo ese día debo irme a la casa de un familiar, he intentado hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo pero no ha podido ser... Así que me gustaría que la aprovecharais.-posó una mano en su hombro y se agachó levemente para quedar a la altura de Lauz.-No te preocupes por mí, de verdad. Si hubiera sido el caso de que hubiera podido, habría hecho lo imposible para conseguir otra entrada **e ir las cuatro juntas. **

Las últimas palabras le provocaron un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Ireth contaba con ella, fuera como fuera la situación. A pesar de que recién se habían conocido.

- Si se lo hubiera dado a ellas dos, seguro que me habrían reñido por hacer esto.-confesó la castaña guiñándole un ojo cómplice, con la lengua entre los dientes. Cogió su mano para darle las entradas.- Y una cosa, Lauz.-añadió con severidad.-Ya se lo he dicho a Kurumi mil veces, y aunque nos acabamos de conocer me da igual… No puedo hacer que me prometas que no vas a ser una chica mágica, ya Kurumi me lo negó rotundamente cuando se lo planteé.-se encogió de hombros rodando los ojos hacia arriba.-Pero al menos, sólo prométeme que ni nosotras ni nadie va a ser una influencia para ti a la hora de escoger tu camino y que vas a plantear bien todas tus acciones a partir de ahora, **teniendo muy claro que esto no es ningún juego.**

Había un toque de advertencia en sus palabras, como si fuera una amenaza. Aún así, Lauz le comprendió perfectamente. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Porque a pesar de tener sueños en los que era una chica mágica, la realidad era distinta. Asintió con la cabeza con firmeza, una respuesta que convenció a Ireth con rotundidad.

- Gracias.- respondió Ireth segundos después volviendo a su tonalidad afable de siempre.-¿Despertamos a las dos dormilonas?


	8. Un deseo sin importancia

_Bueno, aquí va un capítulo un poquito "rollo" porque se trata de pensamientos más que nada con muchos flashbacks e historietas. Quería demostrar de alguna manera que decidir ser una chica mágica es díficil, y es algo que si tuviéramos oportunidad, se debería meditar muy, pero que muy bien. Quizá con este capítulo la protagonista es un poco odiada o quizá al revés xD Ni idea. _

_Aclaro por si acaso, lo que va entre comillas, son frases que dice Lauz y por eso en primera persona. Todo lo que está en cursiva, forma parte del pasado. Y lo que está normal, pues es lo normal del fic xDDD  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>UN DESEO SIN IMPORTANCIA<em>**

_"Suena como si quisiera excusarme, pero la verdad es que desde que era bien pequeña siempre deseé desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que algún día se me concediera un poder, fuera fuerte, diferente. Solamente… quería una forma de combatir esa soledad de cada día. Quería demostrarles que era útil, quería defenderme. Combatir contra las injusticias que los débiles nunca podemos batallar por la ley del más fuerte… "_

- _Hola, Lauz._

_Levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada. No era muy común que a la hora del recreo alguien se le acercara a hablar. Y lo peor de todo, era un chico quién estaba delante de ella. De ojos claros, tenía el cabello corto y engominado. _

- _H-hola…-tartamudeó nerviosa. _

_Era bastante guapo, y eso era ya un motivo para exaltarse. El chico sin ningún reparo se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa de par en par. _

- _¿No juegas con los demás?-le preguntó con curiosidad._

_Miró a "los demás". En aquellos tiempos, prácticamente la clase entera se dedicaba a jugar a un especie de pilla-pilla en el recreo que consistía en recorrerse casi todo el patio para llegar hasta la pared de la otra punta. Los miró. Entrecerró los ojos un tanto molesta y negó con la cabeza. _

- _No me gusta mucho correr.-se excusó con algo que no era del todo mentira. _

- _A mí es que ya se me hace aburrido jugar todos los días a eso.-opinó con sinceridad el niño encogiéndose de hombros. Ella hizo un ademán con la cabeza, comprendiéndole.-Oye, ¿viste la última película que echaron en el cine? _

_Había algo de aquel chico que le hacía sentirse tranquila. Quizá era su cara bonachona que no le hacía dudar de que fuera con malas intenciones. Solía ser muy desconfiada, y más con aquellos que se le acercaban sin previo aviso. Siempre era para hacerle una jugarreta, o para reírse de ella. _

_Pero no, aquel chico le hablaba con timidez, como si… _

- _Uuhhh, Ivan y Lauz están ligandoooo.-canturreó una de las chicas que jugaba con el resto de la clase y que los había visto. _

_Pronto se le unieron varios más; Primero para coger a la entretenida, ahora que podían, y luego para reírse también de ellos. _

_Sus mofletes se volvieron de un color rosado, como cada vez que se sulfuraba por algo. El chico, también cortado, se levantó enseguida negando aquellas palabras una y otra vez. Sin enfadarse y sin darse cuenta, éste se juntó con ellos de nuevo, dejándola sola. _

_Sola otra vez, ahora que había tenido la oportunidad. Daba igual que alguien bueno hubiera en su clase, porque ya el resto se encargaba de que nadie se le acercara. _

_"Había bastantes razones por las que yo era un foco de atracción para que los demás se rieran. Era una chica tímida, torpe y, en resumidas cuentas me costaba relacionarme con los demás. Terminé acostumbrándome, viviendo siempre en mis fantasías. Me inventaba historias en las que conseguía tener alas, hechizos, telepatía... En otras me llamaban desde otro universo, revelándome que era la elegida y debía salvar el mundo. "_

- _Lauz, ¿Podrías salir a hacer el ejercicio? _

_Se había dirigido a ella, sin embargo tenía la cabeza en otro sitio y no se percató de ello. _

- _¿Lauz? _

_La profesora seguía llamando a la pelirroja de doce años que miraba embelesada la pizarra de en frente. Con aquel gesto de concentración jamás pensaría uno que de verdad estaba desatendiendo. _

_En el mismo momento en que ella despertó y ladeó la cabeza alarmada hacia la profesora, un alumno vociferó en voz alta con prepotencia: _

- _Déjala, profesora. Es que está en el mundo de los ponis. Seguro que ayer se acostó más tarde de las nueve y por eso no se concentra bien. _

_Al mismo tiempo que maldecía no haber estado unos segundos más de esa manera y haberse ahorrado escuchar ese comentario, una marea de risotadas invadieron por completo el aula, sorprendiéndola bastante. _

_Sonrojada, bajó la mirada hasta el libro, evitando de todas las maneras posibles que ninguno de los que hacían llamársele "compañeros" le vieran los ojos acuosos. No lloraría, no lloraría ni aunque le rompieran un brazo. No al menos para darles el placer de que conseguían lastimarle. Divisó de reojo a aquel chico de ojos claros de la otra vez. Le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver que él, sin ningún tapujo, también se reía. Él, aquel que creía que por un momento podía haber sido su primer amigo. _

_Se levantó corriendo de la silla. De un portazo salió del aula sin importarle ni un ápice que la profesora luego le regañara o le bajara la nota. _

_Las lágrimas fluían solas por sus mejillas. Ella se las limpiaba con los puños de las mangas una y otra vez, como si así pudieran dejar de salir. No quería que algo así le doliera tanto. _

_"Estaba acostumbrada a los engaños, a las personas que se hacían pasar por tus "amigos". Gente que me invitaba a sus golosinas cuando éstas habían sido escupidas, personas que se me acercaban por conveniencia como dejarle los deberes, o prestarle dinero. Y aquellos que no lo hacían, es porque no les interesaba. Así que, al final terminaba confiando en mí misma y en nadie más. Y por ello, por una parte me había vuelto un tanto egoísta. "_

- Kyuubey, ¿se puede tener un deseo egoísta?-le preguntó aspirando fuertemente, inmersa en sus pensamientos del pasado que cada vez le consumían más y más.

La criatura se acomodaba a su lado, en la cama. Parecía dormido, pero no lo estaba. Igual que ella. Eran más de las doce y no conseguía pegar ojo.

- Puedes pedir cualquier deseo.-le respondió poco después.

Se removió entre debajo de las sábanas anaranjadas, con delicadeza para no molestar al animal. Varios peluches que siempre le acompañaban para dormir cayeron al suelo, como solía pasar en las noches en que estaba inquieta.

Cualquiera. Fama, poder, dinero… Eran cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Deseos típicos que pedían los protagonistas de las películas cuando tenían ese privilegio. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todas esas ideas le parecían buenas, ninguna de ellas le convencía del todo. Era como si, de verdad no las quisiera. No eran tres deseos, ni siquiera dos. Era sólo uno. Uno que además le cambiaría la vida por completo. ¿Qué es lo qué de verdad ansiaba en que se cumpliera? Debía ser algo que no se arrepintiera en su vida.

- ¿Puedo devolver la vida a personas que murieron hace mucho tiempo?

No se lo preguntaba a Kyuubey, más bien era una pregunta dirigida hacia si misma. Que en realidad debería formularla de otra manera: ¿Debería devolver a la vida a personas ya muertas?

_"Eso pasó ya hace tanto tiempo… Tengo vagos recuerdos."_

- _¿Es verdad que murieron tus padres? _

_Finalmente, se lo habían preguntado. Aquel día, después de varias semanas sin ir al colegio, había sentido como todas las miradas de sus compañeros se dirigían a ella, en silencio. Por primera vez, con cierto respeto. Incómodos, parecía que quisieran saber algo sobre ella, algo delicado que seguramente sus padres les habían prohibido hablar de ello. _

_Pero los niños pequeños eran así: imprudentes y sinceros (por tanto, un tanto crueles). Uno de ellos se había acercado hasta ella. Por un momento, Lauz sintió que se preocupaban por ella ¿Era eso o qué la idea les parecía surrealista y no conseguían entenderla? ¿O era lástima? ¿Sentían lástima por ella? _

_Pero no, no podía dar lástima a nadie. Así le habían hecho ser, una niña repelente que nada le molestaba y de todo se defendía. Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa que no influía mucho positivismo por lo que más bien parecía una mueca. Incluso los niños que le miraban se asustaron un poco. _

- _Sí, ¿Y qué pasa?-contestó con algo de prepotencia. _

- _¿No estás triste? _

- _¿Ves que estoy triste?-le discutió- No me pasa nada…_

_Ese mismo día le llamaron por primera vez desde los altavoces llenos de polvo que nunca se usaban incrustados en cada esquina del colegio. Se puso bastante nerviosa cuando vocearon su nombre, preguntándose qué había hecho ese día, si ni siquiera le había apetecido salir al patio. _

_Era la psicóloga. Obligada seguramente a mediar con ella, empezó a explicarle una historia que no entendió muy bien. Lauz afirmaba bastante convencida de que no le sucedía nada, qué estaba todo bien. Ni mucho menos a una desconocida como ella le iba a explicar sobre sus sentimientos, y más a alguien que le hablaba con autoridad. Le explicaba todo el tiempo sobre lo duro que era esa etapa, ¿pero ella acaso tenía idea de lo qué era esa etapa? ¿Acaso estaba viviéndola? _

_No hizo falta ser un adulto en aquel momento y comprender que aquella estúpida era una incompetente como muchas. Le hablaba sobre una especie de laberinto en el que ella no debía quedarse encerrada y debía salir. Afirmó con la cabeza varias veces, pues ni siquiera le dejaba hablar, y salió de allí lo antes posible. _

_"Mi hermana y yo empezamos a vivir en casa de mi abuela. Y fue a partir de ahí cuando tuve la costumbre de salir siempre al balcón y quedarme allí casi toda la tarde, horas y horas. No me gustaba salir, pero sin embargo sí me entretenía mucho viendo el exterior desde lo alto. Observaba a las personas, como cada una era un mundo distinto y a pesar de ser tantas y cruzarse entre ellas, tan distantes. Solía crear historias, asesinatos en los que los fruteros de la esquina habían matado a un cliente y sin que nadie les mirara, metían el cuerpo en la furgoneta. O panaderos que dejaban una bolsa sospechosa cerca del contenedor y en verdad se trataba de una bomba que en nada iba a explotar. Muy pocas veces, terminaba saliendo, entusiasmada por el caso que mi propia cabeza se inventaba e intentaba solucionarlo, autoproclamándome la detective del barrio. "_

Sabía que sólo una persona en su misma situación le entendería, pero cuando algo así pasaba continuabas la vida con esa misma herida. Una herida que te había ayudado a crecer y que gracias a ella y a esa experiencia eres como eres actualmente y de todo sacrificio, hasta humano, se consigue otros beneficios (al igual que a la inversa).

Sabía que sino hubiera sido así, su hermana y ella no estarían tan unidas como están. Su abuela, sola en la casa, con sólo sus nietas como familia, se quedaría sola como cualquier anciana y sin una razón para vivir. No recordaba ni cómo era su casa, ahora en la que estaba se había vuelto su hogar sin darse cuenta. No recordaba las voces de sus padres…

Se mordió el labio inferior. Con la mirada perdida en el paisaje de la ventana. Los ojos le centellearon levemente con aquella luz amarillenta proveniente de las farolas de la calle. Las únicas que alumbraban algo su oscura habitación.

Podía pedir ser alguien mejor. Una chica prodigiosa que todo el mundo admirara. En el fondo, es lo que siempre había querido ser.

_"Los niños de la escuela buscan la integración, la aceptación de los demás. Verse reconocida por el resto, destacar un tanto, tener amigos. Si conmigo ninguna de esas cosas podía ser, era obvio que pocos terminaran acercándose. "_

_Sonó la hora del timbre. Más escucharlo, Lauz siempre era una de las primeras en llegar a la clase y esperar al profesor. Le ponía nerviosa esos minutos de tensión, igual que los momentos en que bajas de los autobuses, o esperas la llegada del tren. Ella se quedaba más tranquila anticipándose a los demás, y estando así lista cinco minutos antes. _

_Al llegar a su respectivo pupitre, iba a dejar la carpeta llena de folios que solía llevar siempre encima pero se quedó mirando la superficie del mueble por un rato. Entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que una punzada invisible le traspasaba el corazón. _

_Alguien, o mejor dicho algunos, se habían dedicado a la hora del recreo a llenar el pupitre de insultos. Seguramente muy conscientes de que se trataba del suyo. Eran bastante visibles, y lo peor de todo era que éstos no estaban escritos con Boli o permanente, sino que lo habían grabado con algo cortante, estropeando la madera de la mesa. _

_Suspiró, intentando calmarse. Volteó la cabeza al ver como llegaban algunos compañeros. No podía fiarse de nadie, y a esas alturas, podía tratarse de cualquiera. _

- _Estoy harta…-titubeó a punto de entrar en cólera. _

_Tenía ganas de gritar, pero no lo haría. Con una calma fingida se sentó en la silla, dejó la carpeta a ver si así se tapaban los garabatos. _

_Y no pudo resistirlo; En el momento en el que llegó el profesor y todos los alumnos se sentaron, ella se alzó con firmeza, agarró fuertemente la mesa y la depositó en una esquina casi lanzándola contra ella. _

- _¿Sucede algo, Lauz?-le preguntó el profesor que dejó de escribir en la pizarra al verle tan alterada. Había dado un pequeño bote, asustado por el ruido estruendoso del golpe. _

- _Cogeré otra mesa, profesor.-zanjó ella sin tapujos. _

_Había varias mesas libres, cogió una de ellas y la colocó en el lugar vacío de la anterior. _

_"Sin duda, había creado una barrera invisible en la que nadie o muy poca gente era capaz de entrar. Todo acto en el que pudiera afectarme psicológicamente y hacerme daño pensaba que conseguía ocultarlo con tiritas mágicas que yo misma colocaba. Pero mi cuerpo estaba tan lleno de esas tiritas…"_

Pero no. No iba a pedir ser una chica perfecta. Porque sólo de pensar el hecho de serlo sin que ella se lo trabajara de verdad, el hecho de que los demás le admiraran sin que hubiera una razón existente y sólo por puro hechizo, le hervía la sangre. No era un deseo, era un fin en su vida. Ella conseguiría ser alguien, de eso estaba ya convencida a pesar de que habían noches en que ni siquiera se consideraba un ser humano.

_"A los trece años, una vez no pude evitar golpearle en la entrepierna con la rodilla a un niño que había insultado a mis padres. La verdad es que seguramente el niño no tendría ni idea de la situación, y fue el primer insulto que se le ocurrió en aquel momento, pero era tal mi enfado que incluso después de hacerlo no me arrepentí en absoluto, pensando que uno debía cuidar bien sus palabras. _

_Fue a los catorce (ni más ni menos que a principios de este mismo año) cuando tuve intención de cambiar un poco mi mecanismo. Digásemos que el hecho de no dar ninguna oportunidad a nadie no había cambiado, seguía distante ante la gente. Sin embargo, mi táctica de la máscara funcionaba muy bien. "_

Sí. Era como tener una máscara. Una máscara blanca con tres rendijas de media luna, dos para los ojos curvadas hacia arriba, y una más grande en sentido contrario para la boca. Bien ancha y estirada, fría como el hielo.

Y siempre aparecía cuando alguien se acercaba. Y dejaba de ser ella, ya sólo era un títere que actuaba en condición de aquella persona.

Tampoco quería venganza. No odiaba a nadie, a pesar de que los recuerdos de cada jugarreta y de cada persona que le hacía la vida imposible en el colegio estaban marcados en su día a día. Sabía que culpándolo con ellos no conseguiría nada. Ellos debían aprender de sus propios errores, al igual que ella de los suyos. Y evidentemente, tenía muchos y no sólo los demás habían sido los causantes de tener una vida así.

Así que, en el fondo no tenía ningún deseo. Si pedía dinero, sabía que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de haber desaprovechado un deseo en algo material que en fin de cuentas terminaría acabándose. Le venían ideas disparatadas, como dinero infinito, vivir en la realeza con una mansión gigante, la inmortalidad, una belleza insuperable… Hasta convertirse en un ser fantástico típico de novelas como una vampiresa o una mujer lobo. Por más que pensaba en todas ellas, no dejaba de ver efectos secundarios bastante trágicos. Mirar siempre las consecuencias de algo era una manía suya que no sabía muy bien si tomarla como un defecto o una cualidad.

Parecía mentira, **pero le atraía más la idea de ser una chica mágica que lo que podría desear**. Si era una chica mágica, dejaría de sentirse tan inútil, valdría la pena seguir aquella rutina tan aburrida del día a día. Era como darle sentido un poco a su vida. Un sentido que por culpa de los demás se había ido evaporando poco a poco.

Pero era algo que tampoco se podía decidir de la noche a la mañana. Arriesgaría su vida, dejaría de ser una chica normal. Parecían no tener importancia porque eran hechos que formaban parte de la vida misma y sin darse cuenta, una persona no las valoraba… Y ella debía hacerlo. Debían pensar muy bien en ello antes de tomar tal decisión.

- **¿Crees que sería una buena chica mágica?-**terminó preguntándole a Kyuubey después de estar un rato pensando si hacerlo o no. Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Sino era buena siendo una chica mágica… Entonces ya no sabía en qué podría serlo.

- - No creo que fueras mala.-fue la respuesta de éste lo que en absoluto fue un alivio para ella.- Sin embargo, me recuerdas a alguien.

No sabía cuándo lo había hecho, pero ahora el animal estaba apoyado en la mesa. Le miró levantando la cabeza de la almohada, aún a pesar de que esos ojos inexpresivos y rojos como la misma sangre a veces le daban miedo.

- Sí, tienes una esencia que me es conocida… Muy peculiar. No es su mismo poder, pero tienes características similares.

Bufó, confusa. Apretujó la almohada con los brazos y volvió a reacomodarse.

- Hum, es curioso… Si se puede pedir cualquier cosa, ¿por qué ninguna chica mágica ha pedido que dejen de existir los demonios?-corroboró entonces.

El sistema del deseo milagroso no le cuadraba por ninguna parte. En sí, todo era incuadrable, sin embargo el deseo era lo que más le trastocaba. En manos de quién sea, pedir un deseo capaz de hacer lo imposible habría cambiado el mundo de una forma espectacular. Se verían billetes cayendo del cielo, gente con máquinas gigantes, hasta otras ideas que a más de uno se le ocurriría pedir.

- No te confundas, Lauz.-interrumpió éste sus ideas cada vez más disparatadas.- No es la principal razón, pero no por nada las chicas mágicas sois sólo estudiantes en la plena época de la adolescencia. No tenéis la mente de un adulto y aunque parece un poco improbable que me creas, tenéis complejidades mucho mayores que el cuerpo masculino y la mayoría carecéis de pensamientos de ese tipo. Por no decir que, las chicas que tienen algo de poder capaz de convertirles en mágicas son siempre cuerpos llenos de bondad y aspectos positivos que favorecen a la hora de formar el contrato. Aún así, sí es cierto que pedir ser millonaria, famosa o tener poder social, son deseos usuales de las chicas mágicas que tiene sus beneficios para ellas o para otros.

**"Además, es de lógica pensar que cuando uno tiene oportunidad de que algo se le cumpla, lo piensa muy detenidamente y no llega a desear cosas inútiles; Porque tal como tú habrás concluido sin darte cuenta, no merece la pena."**

Kyuubey dio un salto, aterrizando en la blanda cama de nuevo. Picó varias veces con las patitas un mismo sitio y se hizo un hobillo. Cerró los ojos.

- Sobre los demonios sí es posible hacerlo, ¿lo sabías? Sólo que al igual que cualquier deseo, tendrías sus consecuencias.

No entendió a lo que se refería, pero sentía tanto dolor de cabeza que después de estar un rato con los ojos cerrados, se terminó quedando dormida.


	9. La llamada a Meredona

_¡Feliz San Valentín! Un poco tarde, pero quería decirlo =3_  
><em>Aquí el siguiente chap... Me sabe súper mal que los personajes Kurumi y Phadme lleven su tiempo sin salir. Juro por todo (más que nada porque ya tengo los siguientes capítulos en la cabeza) que tendrán su especial protagonismo dentro de poquísimo. En nada la historia se va a dividir en dos escenas diferentes porque las protagonistas se separan por un tiempo.<em>

_Ahora espero que se ponga un poco más interesante, porque bueno, lo escribo sobre todo para que vosotras lo leáis pero vamos que si en cualquier momento os parece aburrido podéis dcirlo '_' que no os voy a estar obligando aquí a leer algo que se ha vuelto un rollazo total._

* * *

><p><strong><em>La llamada a Meredona<em>**

-¿C-cómo se lo digo?- balbuceaba nerviosa una y otra vez.

La pelirroja protagonista se miraba al espejo, cada vez con un traje distinto. Con las cejas arqueadas en gesto de preocupación, intentaba ensayar para buscar la manera idónea de decir a Kurumi y a Phadme que gracias a Karla podrían ir al circo mañana.

Era como una invitación… e invitar a la gente no se le daba muy bien, más que nada porque no solía hacerlo.

Había decidido en hacerles una visita al colegio. Por lo que había deducido de sus uniformes, ambas iban al mismo y ya sabía dónde éste se ubicaba. Quería también darles una especie de sorpresa. Los viernes por la tarde según la institución, algunos colegios impartían clases, y otros no. El de Lauz por suerte no lo hacía, mientras que el de Kurumi y Phadme sí.

- ¿Estas seguro?-le preguntó por tercera vez, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo dónde Kyuubey.

- Sí, muchos viernes he salido del colegio junto ellas.-cercioró convencido.

No podía evitarlo, en realidad tenía ilusión. Era como algo nuevo para ella. Ya había quedado alguna vez con compañeros de clase, pero este caso era distinto. Ellas no estaban influenciadas por ningún compañero, ni tampoco lo serían. No conocían nada de ella, y viceversa. Era como una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad para salir de aquel bucle del que estaba metida desde hacia mucho tiempo. Quería pensar que con ellas podría cambiar su forma de ser y terminar abriéndose un poco al mundo. Sabía que no era más que el comienzo, y que a lo mejor estaba equivocada, pero estaba dispuesta a poner la mano en el fuego.

Aún a pesar de todo, cada vez que la mirada de su reflejo se le clavaba, no podía evitar pensar en Ireth. Siempre que conseguía maquinar una manera perfecta para decirle a las chicas de ir al circo (todo, por supuesto, enfatizando en que era gracias a la amabilidad de la castaña) surgía ese remordimiento de que si finalmente lo hacía, se arrepentiría de ello.

Por qué no había conseguido negarse en el momento en que ésta le había pedido el favor, por qué Phadme y Kurumi en su lugar no habrían aceptado ir sino era con ella, más porque eran sus entradas. Si al final iba, sabía que lo terminaría pasando luego muy mal. No se atrevería a hablar a Ireth, y entonces pasaría lo de muchas ocasiones: Un distanciamiento, que en fin de cuentas era provocado por ella misma. Ireth se terminaría pensando que le caía mal, y eso era lo último que querría que ocurriese.

- Debo llamarla…-terminó diciéndose tras un rato enfrascada en el dilema.

Corrió hasta el teléfono, descolgó el celular, se lo puso a la oreja y en el momento en que su dedo iba presionar una tecla, se quedó pensando.

No tenía el número de Ireth. Obviamente, en tan sólo un encuentro no había habido ocasión de intercambiarse números.

Lo único que podría hacer era visitar su casa por la tarde, esperando tener la suerte de que en su colegio los viernes tampoco hubiera clases.

Se miró el vestido que se había decidido poner, y se encogió de hombros. Bueno, en el fondo no costaba nada probar qué tal, ya estaba lista para la ocasión y todo. Y le parecía muchísimo mejor hablarlo con Ireth antes que con Phadme y Kurumi.

No sabía qué conseguiría exactamente. Dudaba mucho que Ireth pudiera cancelar su visita familiar, después de todo le había dado su entrada porque estaba segura de que no podría. Pero a lo mejor le convencía de que fueran al circo las cuatro juntas otro día, aunque las entradas no fueran gratuitas. Sabía que éstas podían ser un desperdicio, pero a lo mejor entre todas conseguían venderlas.

A medida que iba de camino a su casa, se le iban ocurriendo ideas. Si Kurumi, Phadme y ella se ponían en frente del circo a vender entradas, seguramente las conseguían vender a alguien que las necesitara.

Llegó al portal, en el que estuvo meditando por un largo tiempo para recordar el número de la puerta. No acertó a la primera, ni siquiera a la segunda. Cada vez más nerviosa, a la tercera vez que preguntó por Ireth le respondió una voz adulta femenina que no tardó en reconocer el nombre.

- ¿Eres una amiga suya? Ahora no está. Se fue esta mañana a Meredona y no llegará hasta el domingo.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando asimilar bien las palabras. Algo no cuadraba muy bien, o Ireth se había equivocado con su viaje familiar y era más largo de lo previsto, o el adulto con el que hablaba, que debía ser su madre, estaba equivocado.

- Sí, soy una amiga. ¿Hay alguna forma de contactar con ella? Algún móvil…

A lo mejor pedirle el correo electrónico era pedir demasiado; Aunque dar el móvil así como así a cualquiera que llamaba por el telefonillo sin saber con certeza si era una amiga de confianza o no, tampoco era muy normal.

- Es por las entradas del circo.-se quiso explicar entonces. A lo mejor si daba más detalles había más probabilidades de que no desconfiara.-Porque nos invitó a Kurumi, Phadme y a mí.

Sonrió. Seguro que su madre reconocía los nombres. Había hecho muy bien diciéndolos.

- Ayy, hija… - la voz parecía como apenada, dio un paso hacia atrás al no esperárselo.- ¿Os faltan entradas? Yo creía que Ireth tenía muchas. Si su tío que consigue promociones le dio como veinte o así...

En ese momento su mente quedó totalmente en blanco. No quiso concluir nada, sin pensarlo, balbuceó:

-¿V-veinte entradas?...

- ¿Hola? ¿Has dicho algo? No te he oído muy bien.-medio gritó la mujer al mismo tiempo que se oía sonidos de interferencias, como si ésta hubiera recolocado el aparato por si acaso.-Mira, no sé si ella te responderá, porque me dijo algo sobre una reunión importante, pero te puedo dar su móvil.

A lo mejor Ireth le había mentido porque se trataba de algo muy íntimo que prefería ocultar. "Reunión" sonaba muy serio, y si era familiar, aún más.

- No querría molestarte si está con la familia, así que no importa.-terminó diciendo.

- ¿Familia? No, no. Ireth se iba a ir con su padre, pero al final le dijo que prefería ir en tren. La reunión es… con unas amigas, o algo así me dijo. Era como una especie de evento, creo. Lo siento, pero no me concretó mucho. A veces esta chica es un misterio y no suelta prenda de nada, jaja. Mira que no querer irse con su padre porque decía que prefería estar sola desde el principio allí, ¿tú te crees?

La mujer se reía con cariño, pues en el fondo quería a su hija. Lauz rió un poco por no quedar mal, aunque cada vez todo le hacía menos gracia.

- Un momento. Busco la guía y te paso su número…

Un golpe estruendoso hizo evidente que la mujer había dejado colgando el aparato y éste se había golpeado directamente contra la pared.

Se quedó mirando a Kyuubey, el cual desde el día que conoció a las chicas había estado junto a ella todo el tiempo. No sabía si era por aprecio o por aburrimiento, no entendía a veces muy bien su comportamiento tan frío.

- Sabes algo sobre esto, ¿verdad?-le susurró.

- Sí, algo sé.-le contestó de inmediato.

Como suponía. Le continuó mirando, para ver si le decía algo más. Como no lo hizo, volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Ha ido allí por algo relacionado con sus poderes?

Es lo único que se le ocurría. Si había inventado tal excusa de la familia, no había otra razón lógica. Podía estar equivocada, y que Ireth tuviera algo pendiente en aquella ciudad, pero tenía aquella corazonada.

Esta vez, el animal tardó más en contestar:

- Ireth me hizo prometer que no diría nada…

Pero diciendo esas palabras no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas.

Cuando la madre de Ireth volvió a ponerse al telefonillo, Lauz ya no estaba allí. Había salido corriendo, inquieta por lo que acababa de descubrir. Debía estar algo trastocada, porque al girar la esquina le pareció ver como desaparecía Ireth por la esquina de la manzana de en frente.

Le intentó sonsacar más información a Kyuubey, pero éste no hacía más que repetirle las mismas palabras como un robot estropeado. Había tantas cosas que no llegaba a comprender… Por qué a Meredona, por qué Phadme y Kurumi no iban con ella. Por qué tanta mentira… El circo no parecía más que una excusa para entretenerles y que no se dieran cuenta de nada.

No tuvo que pensárselo más de dos veces. De allí para allá, fue cogiendo de casa todo lo que veía necesario. En menos de quince minutos llenó la maleta.

Y tardó otros quince minutos para sacar todo el dinero de su cerdito de ahorros, explicar a su abuela que haría un viaje con la escuela y escribir una nota con un sobre cerrado a su hermana ausente que había salido hacia unas horas.

Era consciente de que estaba haciendo una locura. Y lo seguía sabiendo en el momento en el que subió en el tren y se sentó en el primer asiento. Mientras observaba el cielo despejado de aquel día, se preguntaba cómo la encontraría, y sobre todo, que haría una vez allí.

No era intuición. Algo en su interior de verdad le estaba diciendo que en Meredona había algo que ella debía encontrar, y no era Ireth. Esa esencia que le había estado llamando desde un rato y que tan familiar le era le costó reconocer que se trataba de la misma que tuvo en aquel sueño.

- Madoka.-dijo en alto sin darse cuenta, mirando al frente, donde en muchos kilómetros más allá, debía estar ella. Lo sabía, no sabía cómo, pero lo sabía.

Desconocía que relación había entre esa llamada Madoka (un nombre que ni siquiera sabía cómo lo conocía. Simplemente apareció en su cabeza, como si alguien le hubiera insertado un chip nuevo con esa información) e Ireth, pero había algo que estaba claro: No se trataba de una casualidad.

"Oh, mierda" pensó golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano. Sino hubiera sido tan imprudente e impaciente haber apuntado el número de móvil que a punto estuvo de darle la madre de Ireth habría servido de mucho una vez allí en la desconocida ciudad.


	10. La verdadera causa

_Aquí va un poco sobre la explicación de todo =). Me gusta desordenar capítulos para darle intriga xDD así que sí, es otro flashback. Es como el cacho de delante que le faltaría al capítulo de "Una reliquia" : D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>La verdadera causa <em>**

_Una semana antes… _

- Kyuubey, ¿esto es cierto?

El extraño animal que reposaba en una estantería bajó hasta la mesa en la que Ireth miraba el ordenador. Eran altas hora de la noche, y en su habitación reinaba tranquilidad como en toda la casa. Con las luces apagadas, sólo la pantalla del ordenador alumbraba a la muchacha que tan interesada lo miraba.

- Puede ser cierto o no, desconozco el paradero.-comentó el nombrado mirando también la pantalla.-Puede ser un rumor de Internet.

- Puede serlo o no puede serlo.-corroboró Ireth clicando con el ratón sobre la imagen que había en el artículo, haciéndola más grande.

Era la imagen de una pintura antigua de óleo. Desconocía el autor, pero para cualquiera podría ser una obra usual en la que un grupo de mujeres desnudas se reunían en una dimensión paralela. En el fondo de la dimensión había un portal. Ese tipo de temática era muy común en la Edad Media, pero a Ireth no se le pasaba desapercibido que en ese cuadro había dibujado en el suelo Grief Seed clavadas, como verdaderas semillas. Para otras personas podría ser una especie de planta, pero aquella forma era demasiado peculiar.

Era un foro cualquiera que había llegado hasta allí por un correo electrónico. En éste, le invitaban a entrar al foro, con un enlace que directamente le llevaba a un mensaje en concreto. El mensaje era de un usuario anónimo que había decidido crear un tema en el subforo de Terror, fantasía y hechos paranormales. En lo redactado ponía:

"_Se acerca la noche de Aquelarre, una noche conocida por ser el momento en el que las salvadoras tienen oportunidad de reunirse y abrir un portal hacia otra dimensión. Una noche de peligro, en el que con esfuerzo, ellas enviarán hacia el otro lado del portal a todos los demonios existentes que perjudican la humanidad. _

_El punto de encuentro es la ciudad de Mederona, pero sólo ellas podrán ver el camino que les dirija a esta reunión en la que pueden cambiar el mundo. "_

Parecía un aviso, como si alguien lo hubiera escrito a propósito para que esas salvadoras de demonios fueran hacia esa ciudad y realmente se reunieran esa noche. Ninguno de los otros usuarios le había dado excesiva importancia. El título era la fecha y "Noche de Aquelarre" sin embargo en el subtítulo añadía "una leyenda de demonios". Cualquier persona normal pensaría en ella como tal, pero una chica mágica no.

Ese correo a lo mejor no sólo lo había recibido ella, sino muchas otras chicas mágicas más. Era como una quedada.

- Puede tratarse de una broma de alguien, o bien que esto no vaya en serio.-le iba diciendo a Kyuubey mientras seguía leyendo los comentarios aunque ninguno era relevante.- Sin embargo, merece la pena arriesgarse a ir y comprobar si es cierto o no.

- Parece muy arriesgado, aquí habla de una invocación. Si pretenden invocar todos los demonios existentes, aquella dimensión será caótica ¿Sabes cuántos demonios hay en la Tierra? Son demasiado para vosotras.-aclaró Kyuubey convencido.

- Si somos muchas podremos contra ellos.-aseguró con confianza ella.-pero sí, será muy peligroso…

Instintivamente, los ojos de Ireth miraron hacia el tocador de la derecha, donde en la superficie habían un fajo de veinte papelitos. Deseó en su interior que sólo ella se enterara de ese mensaje y que si Phadme lo hubiera recibido, no le diera mucha importancia.


	11. La sirena dormida

**La sirena dormida**

"Sólo quedan diez minutos"

Concentrada, clavaba los ojos en el reloj redondo y blanco que había arriba de la pizarra.

"Sólo quedan diez minutos"

Los dichosos "diez minutos" antes de finalizar la clase. Eran odiosos, y provocaban que toda la atención dirigida al profesor se volviera en esas agujas que se movían tan lentamente en esos instantes. Podía jurar que el tiempo se ralentizaba.

- ¡Auch!-gimoteó al recibir un codazo en las costillas perdiendo por completo el hechizante movimiento del "tic tac".

Miró a su lado, Kurumi le devolvió la mirada con indignación.

- Vamos, Phadme. Siempre te pasa lo mismo.-le medio regañó en un susurro.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el profesor que por el quejido se había volteado, fijándose en ellas y parando la lectura de la inmensidad de deberes que estaba atareando a sus alumnos. Bajaron la cabeza y guardaron silencio como el resto.

No le pasaba siempre, sólo cuando los profesores intentaban aprovechar la clase todo lo posible y les atareaban en los últimos momentos (que solía ser en la mayoría de casos). Pero para eso estaba Kurumi a su lado, que refunfuñando por su despiste o bien le avisaba con alguna colleja o golpe o sino se lo apuntaba ella misma (siempre añadiendo alguna nota al lado como "cabeza hueca" o "tonta").

Phadme no tenía la culpa. Llegaba cansada a clase, ya era un sobre esfuerzo para ella concentrarse en cada asignatura (aunque por alguna razón, Dibujo siempre le era muy amena y entretenida) y lo mejor de todo es que lo conseguía hacer. Era completamente normal que en los últimos momentos llegara a su límite.

En el fondo, Kurumi lo entendía. Ella no se tiraba casi todas las noches fuera, horas y horas combatiendo contra demonios para llegar a casa luego a altas horas de la madrugada y dormir unas pocas horas. Por eso, intentaba ayudarla todo lo posible. No hacía falta mucho, de por si Phadme sacaba buenas notas como ella, pero a veces en cuanto a deberes o despistes (que tenía mucho, y juraría que no era por temas de falta de sueño) requería una mano amiga.

Sonó el timbre y los alumnos se alzaron estruendosamente arrastrando sillas y pupitres. Todos querían salir, hasta el profesor no se quejó del barullo como solía hacer. Y es que los días lluviosos habían cesado al fin, y los cielos eran despejados y con un astro reluciente que incitaba a salir fuera. Por si fuera poco, en las noticias del tiempo anunciaban que la temporada iba a ser breve y que si las lluvias de antes les habían parecido abundantes y altas, las que estaban por llegar eran muchísimo peor. El tiempo amenazaba una tempestad sin igual, hasta aseguraban que en diez años no habían tenido tan mal presagio. Debían aprovechar esa racha.

Kurumi y Phadme salieron a paso lento del edificio. Como cada día, cruzarían el parque de en frente, pasarían a la otra acera y entrarían dentro de la tienda de música. Era la tienda favorita de ambas, pues era de las pocas que traían artistas del extranjero. Incluso el propietario les conocía tanto que a veces les regalaba póster de ediciones coleccionista o algunos detalles, reservar sin problemas y hasta a veces rebajas con algunos discos que no se vendían muy bien.

Allí se solían tirar horas escuchando las muestras de los nuevos singles. Muchas veces, alguna de las dos caía en la tentación y compraban algo. En la misma tienda o de camino a casa debatían en cuál era la mejor canción por el momento, lo que nunca llegaban a un consenso.

- Oye, pensaba que ibas a celebrar tu cumpleaños como cada año.-confesó Phadme que jugueteaba con el maletín de la escuela dándole rodillazos al caminar.

Miró a su amiga mientras pasaban por el caminito del parque. Solía haber mucha gente; niños que salían de la escuela y se ponían jugar al fútbol o al pilla-pilla, ancianos que descansaban en los bancos que había a cada paso, dedicados a leer o a alimentar a las palomas y mujeres paseando el cochecito alegremente.

- ehm…-se quedó pensando la morena mirando hacia el suelo.-sí quería. Pero Ireth me dijo que tenía mañana una reunión familiar. Llevo tiempo maquinando y creo que lo celebrare el finde que viene.

- Ah, claro. A mi me parece bien.-concretó la otra con una sonrisa.-ya sabes que yo te felicitaré igual mañana.

Kurumi le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida. Al mirarse ambas, cayó en la cuenta de algo:

- ¿Crees que estaría bien invitar a Lauz? No se si se incomodaría, no nos conoce demasiado.

- ¡Puede ser que nos tenga miedo!-bromeó Phadme y alzó las manos moviendo los dedos mientras susurraba "uuuh" como si fuera un fantasma. Las dos se rieron unos segundos y luego añadió:-No, ahora en serio. Creo que deberías invitarla. Es buena chica, podríamos tener más oportunidad de vernos, después de todo no solemos tener muchos compañeros. Ya sabes…

Rodeó los ojos e hizo una mueca, un poco molesta. Así era ser una chica mágica. Sólo Kurumi lo había sabido hasta que conoció a Ireth. Y bueno, hacia unos días a Lauz. Sólo las personas que sabían su secreto la entendían del todo, y había pocas chicas de su edad que tenían tal oportunidad.

Abrieron la puerta de la tienda, escuchándose el familiar tintineo de la campana que anunciaba al propietario la llegada de nuevos clientes. El hombre rodaba los treinta años, con barba y bigote, muy alto y delgado. Vestía de negro y sus camisetas casi siempre eran de grupos musicales. Agachado, recogiendo unos discos que habían caído, miró hacia ellas y al reconocerlas enseguida les sonrió y les dio la bienvenida.

Ya llevaban diez minutos dentro. Kurumi, emocionada, quitaba los auriculares que tenía puestos Phadme para que se pusiera los suyos y escuchara la grandísima canción que estaba convencida de que sería un éxito (si ya lo era) y que no dudaría en comprar, cuando se escuchó un atronador impacto. A oídos normales cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un explosivo inofensivo típico de eventos o ceremonias, pero Phadme y Kurumi miraron delante de ellas, donde al otro lado del escaparate había una bola gigante que como una canica, rodaba por el suelo, pero que por su tamaño se comía coches, árboles y todo lo que tuviera por delante.

Tenía una forma un poco abstracta para serlo pero, **era un demonio**.

Corriendo, contra más se acercaban a aquella criatura más convencidas estaban de que se trataba de "agua". Sí, agua condensada en forma de esfera. Dentro de ella, a parte de encontrarse flotando todo lo que había devorado a su paso, podía visualizarse un líquido azul claro que burbujeaba en su interior, removido de los zarandeos.

No tardó en unírseles en la carrera el pequeño Kyuubey misterioso. Phadme estaba acostumbrada a sus desapariciones y apariciones repentinas.

- Ser precavidas con este demonio.-les avisó en sus mentes.

Asintieron con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de delante.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Phadme apartando a su amiga hacia atrás de un empujón.

La burbuja había acelerado, seguramente fijando su atención en su nueva visita. Kurumi cayó al suelo, pero libre de ser absorbida por la criatura ya que le había apartado del camino. Ella lo que hizo fue dar un salto hacia atrás.

En el mismo salto, no tardó más de dos segundos en darse una palmada en el pecho y en la cadera. Al contacto con la palma de la mano, el uniforme se había transformado en su brillante traje amarilloy con el puesto, ahora ella enfundaba uno de sus estoques. Con una ligereza propia de un espadachín le dio dos vueltas haciendo un juego de dedos y señaló al monstruo con la punta del filo.

Lo más apropiado sería buscar alguna manera de perforarlo. Sentía que si lo hacía, toda aquella agua se derramaría y el monstruo moriría. Se desconcentró mirando la gran cantidad de objetos que había dentro. Había… Había personas.

- ¿Qué… Qué está pasando?

Volteó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de una niña. No muy lejos, encogida en el suelo, mirando al monstruo con miedo.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Huye de aquí!-le avisó Phadme corriendo hasta ella.

Le agarró del brazo con fuerza y la alzó. La chica estaba demasiado asustada, no respondía del shock en el que se encontraba.

- ¡Kurumi, protégela!-ordenó y de una sacudida arrojó a la joven en brazos de su amiga.

La nombrada le miró, observando su mirada de desafío que sólo en esos momentos ponía. En esas ocasiones sentía que el rol de ambas se intercambiaba. Y es que Kurumi no sabía aún lo que era jugarse la vida y salvar la de los demás.

La bola volvió a atacar, pero Kurumi ya corría hacia la próxima manzana, zafando la mano de la niña y llevándosela arrastras.

En el momento en que Phadme iba a ser tragada, con agilidad arrastró el pie por el suelo hasta quedar abierta de piernas y de un movimiento, tal como una danza, aparecieron un millón de estoques detrás de ella que se clavaron en la "extraña pelota".

El demonio retrocedió, pero fue toda una sorpresa para Phadme ver como sus estoques eran absorbidos como todos los demás objetos.

Era imposible romperla. Si la tocaba, aunque fuera sólo un dedo, ella sería tragada también. Como todas las personas ahogadas de su interior.

- ¿Estas bien, niña?-preguntó Kurumi.

Estaban en una esquina, fuera del peligro. Pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ella poder ver a Phadme a lo lejos, y ver si todo iba bien.

A lo lejos podían escucharse sirenas de coches patrulla, gritos de gente agonizada por todo aquel desastre que ese ser innatural estaba causando. Varios policías les gritaban desde lo lejos que salieran de allí, que era peligroso. Estaban asustados, llevaban tiempo intentando impedir que aquella cosa no se tragara la ciudad entera sin ningún resultado más que la pérdida de la mitad del personal.

- Sí, gracías.-titubeó ésta alzando la cabeza.

Se le quedó mirando sin comprender. Debía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

- Esto… **¿Lauz?**

La niña era Lauz, o al menos se le parecía muchísimo. Se dio cuenta de que varios rasgos eran distintos. La nariz algo más ancha (aunque igual de pequeña que la suya), los párpados más largos, la cara más que redonda, ovalada, y su tez no era tan pálida. Además, la niña que le miraba no era pelirroja (que eso fue lo que hizo convencerla de que estaba muy equivocada).

- Perdona.-se disculpó enseguida agitando la mano.-Siento…

- Soy su hermana. –dijo ella con una media sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Volvió a mirarla, atontada, comprendiendo mejor.

- Es la hermana de Lauz.-repitió Kyuubey que estaba junto a ellas. Kurumi le clavó una mirada asesina. No era sorda, no hacía falta que se lo dijeran dos veces.-Vino a daros un mensaje, yo venía con ella para que pudiera reconoceros. Viene de parte de Lauz.

La chica se frotó la cara, como exhausta. Se acomodó y le miró preocupada:

- Sí, no pensé encontrarme con esto. Mi hermana tenía razón. –miró a los ojos de Kurumi que al escuchar esas palabras le brillaron de forma especial, como si estuviera adivinando lo que quería decir.- Me llamo Lucy, ¿tú eres Phadme… o Kurumi?

- Kurumi.-respondió con seriedad al instante.- ¿Por qué te ha mandado Lauz?

Lucy extendió el brazo y le enseñó un sobre.

- Me escribió una carta antes de irse, en ella ponía que este sobre era para vosotras.

Se quedó mirando el sobre. Sonaron unos golpes que hicieron temblar el suelo y la finca en la que estaban delante. Desvió la mirada hacia la bola que se estaba chocando contra los edificios cercanos.

Phadme seguía allí, de pie y frente al demonio.

Tragó saliva, formándose un nudo en su garganta reseca. Phadme estaba más inquieta de lo normal. Esa agua removiéndose con violencia… Esa agua le traía malos recuerdos. Recuerdos que pensaba que había olvidado.

No podía dejar de mirar dentro, era hipnotizante. Le estaba distrayendo. Veía todo fluir caóticamente, como un remolino sin salida que giraba y giraba. Las burbujas aparecían, constantes.

**Presenció el cuerpo de una niña muerta.** Cogió aire asustada al ver su rostro.

No podía ser… No podía ser verdad.

- ¡Mirandaaaaa!-gritó corriendo hacia ella con la mano extendida, en dirección al monstruo.

Se dio cuenta tarde de que iba a ser tragada. Sólo despertó de la conmoción en el momento en que vio como a cámara lenta, igual que esas agujas del reloj, el agua de esa bola avanzaba hacia ella; **Como la garra de una fiera hambrienta**.

Ni siquiera era Miranda aquella niña. Había sido toda una alucinación. Al mismo tiempo que era tragada y recorría el agua su cuerpo, venían escenas en su cabeza como relámpagos cegadores.

El infinito y oscuro océano, ella en el medio de aquella oscuridad, una niña siendo ahogada, ella dejándola escapar…

- ¡PHADMEEE!

Desesperada, Kurumi corrió hacia ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Phadme estaba allí dentro, flotando igual que una sirena dormida, entre todo lo demás.


	12. La historia comienza de nuevo

**LA HISTORIA**** COMIENZA**** DE NUEVO**

Los granitos de arena tan blancos como el marfil componían aquel desierto sin fin, formando inmensas dunas a su alrededor. No era un desierto cualquiera, sobre él había un cielo violáceo y negro plagado de billones de estrellas y astros.

Parecía estar en la luna, pero Ireth sabía de sobra que tan sólo se trataba de una dimensión. Era la segunda vez que presenciaba una, la primera fue con el último demonio que junto a Phadme, había derrotado. Esa simple idea ya le hacía sentirse insegura. Las dimensiones no eran normales, no eran causa de la casualidad, y esa en la que estaba ahora mismo dentro podía formar parte de otro demonio.

Había preferido no arrimarse a nadie, sabía que si la cosa no salía bien se arrepentiría entonces de crear lazos. Además, había llegado allí convencida de desconfiar de lo primero y último con lo que se cruzara pues, no sabía el objetivo de esa reunión. Al menos, ya tenía claro de que una simple broma no se trataba. Había muchas chicas como ella, mirando el paisaje asombradas y preguntándose qué sucedería, hablándose entre ellas y confirmando que habían ido hasta allá con el mismo objetivo: llevar todos los demonios muy lejos de este mundo. Algunas se presentaban para ir conociéndose, otras ya iban en grupo bien preparadas para trabajar en equipo.

Ni siquiera le llamó la atención ninguna de ellas, y eso que cada cuál iba más variopinta con su especial traje de chica mágica. Ella sólo levantaría el rostro al reconocer el de Phadme, pero ya había echado un vistazo. Estaba bastante convencida de que no se encontraba allí. No, mejor dicho, estaba segura de ello.

No eran más de treinta. No eran un grupo muy grande, y eso sólo le hacía pensar en las últimas palabras de Kyuubey. Eran insuficientes comparado con los demonios. Aún si todo aquello era verdad y podrían invocarlos, no saldrían vivas de aquella.

Lo inquietante no era ni el desierto ni el cielo oscuro, sino aquel portal. Ya cuando llegaron, ese portal estaba allí, abierto. Ni mucho menos se trataba de una puerta, pero sabía que había allí una obertura entre ese remolino morado que se retorcía en el interior del arco metálico, obstruyendo visibilidad alguna hacia el otro lado y produciendo una pequeña brisa que removía el cabello y ropa de las chicas para sí, como si succionara el aire. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento serían tragadas, quedando en un lugar inhóspito por siempre.

Ni siquiera sabía con certeza si podría salir de allí. Con los ojos entrecerrados como dos rejillas, se quedó mirando la espiral. Apretó los puños, aguantando el temblor de sus dedos. El viento que tragaba ese portal provocaba un extraño silbido que parecían susurros del más allá.

- Hay que hacer la invocación.

Una chica de cabellos azulados se le había acercado, posando una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. Fue ahí cuando Ireth se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de las chicas mágicas se habían juntado haciendo un círculo y recitaban en alto como si fuera un ritual.

- ¿Cómo sabéis hacer la invocación?-le preguntó con recelo, dando un paso hacia atrás para evitar el contacto.

- ¿No lo sientes?-le contestó ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Cogió aire, sorprendida al ver el reflejo de la espiral del portal en sus pupilas. Se quedó en silencio, dando toda su concentración en lo que escuchaba.

El susurro del viento. Ese susurro eran palabras de verdad, palabras que al darles atención se fueron metiendo en sus oídos, componiendo así parrafadas con sentido que sin darse cuenta iba memorizando.

"¿Qué debía hacer?" "¿De verdad lo correcto era invocarlos?" "¿La finalidad era matarlos o había otra escondida?" "¿Quién estaba detrás de todo eso?"

- Oye, ¿cómo se sabía que hoy en la Noche de Aquelarre…

- ¿No leíste la leyenda? – le interrpumpió ésta y esbozó una media sonrisa compasiva.- Las brujas se reúnen para ser capaces de invocar a los demonios. Es una leyenda de muchas generaciones que por fin será cumplida. Es la noche de las Brujas.

"Noche de brujas" se repitió en su interior. Por alguna razón pensaba que la palabra bruja no era idónea para una chica mágica. Pero para ojos de los demás así debían serlo; Personas inhumanas con poderes.

Cerró los ojos, se concentró y empezó a decir en voz alta todos esos murmullos que escuchaba a la perfección como si entraran directamente a su mente. Sin darse cuenta, decía las mismas palabras que las demás chicas. Al mismo tiempo, sin un segundo de retraso.

Fue una batalla desigualada, larga y hostil. Fue un error empezarla; Más que un combate entre poderes, aquello fue un apaleamiento que nada más empezar, un bando tenía la victoria dada: Los demonios.

No llegaban ni a pasar diez minutos y perdían más de dos chicas mágicas en el intento al mismo tiempo que diez demonios más aparecían del portal. Habían débiles, fuertes, una mezcla de ambos, pero las heroínas eran cosa de lo mismo. E incluso, muchas de las chicas eran demasiado novatas y principiantes como para estar allí.

Ireth fue fuerte, debía depositar todas sus fuerzas en derrotar a esos infames. Sabía que no vencerían, pero no quería perder esperanzas por tal verdad, confiaba en que contra más demonios venciera, más tranquilo quedaría el mundo. Quería negar con cada ataque que aquello no había servido para nada, quería pensar que cada vida perdida de las treinta chicas de allí no había sido un sacrificio en vano. No iba arriesgar su vida para nada, no.

Aún quedando sola entre una cuarentena de monstruos, confío en que al menos podría matar a diez de ellos. Sonreía, pensaba que así sería más fácil evadir la muerte.

Su precioso vestido largo se había roto, perdiendo ese perfecto volumen y dejando mostrar sus piernas, llenas de rasgaduras y cortes profundos. Se había quedado sin brazo derecho, y la pérdida de sangre le empezaba a nublar los ojos. Se apretaba con fuerza el extremo del miembro descuajado, intentando así evitar la hemorragia sin resultado.

No fue ningún demonio el que le arrebató la vida, ella misma se desplomó en el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento. Antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez deseó en su interior que aquello nunca hubiera sucedido. Ya no era por aquellos demonios sueltos, sino porque algo le decía que habían originado un hecho fatídico.

Y fue así como, una vez todos los espíritus de las chicas mágicas salieron de aquellos cuerpos vacíos y muertos que iban desapareciendo, los demonios volvieron al portal, al lugar de dónde habían venido.

Al rato, una figura más apareció por debajo del arco. Era humana, llevaba un vestido largo y negro al igual que los lazos que recogían su cabello rosado. Ésta profirió un grito abrumador capaz de cortar el aliento, cayendo al suelo como si algo transparente le hubiera perforado el corazón.

Arrodillada, miraba con esos ojos rojos desorbitados el cielo. Estaba tan echada hacia atrás, que su cogote casi rozaba la arena. Articulando como si le costara mover los músculos, se llevó las manos a las mejillas; Apretándoselas y arañándose con aquellas uñas negras hasta rasgarse la piel.

Ensanchó las comisuras de forma inhumana y de ellas salió una siniestra carcajada parecida al chillido de un espectro.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. La historia volvía a empezar de nuevo.


	13. Una visita rápida

Esto se lo dedico a cierta personita, que aunque sólo salga en este capítulo y no tenga tanta importancia en este fanfic, le quiero muchísimo! *-* Y a vosotras también, por supuesto! (L) sois mis loves. Cada vez se acerca el final y le tengo ganas, muahaha. Muchísimas gracias a los que leen el fanfic, también!

* * *

><p><em><strong>UNA VISITA RÁPIDA, UN INESPERADO ENCUENTRO<strong>_

Lauz salió del tren más desorientada de lo que habría imaginado. En el fondo tenía esperanza que al llegar encontrara algún cartel enorme que le dijera dónde ir, alguna señal diferente al resto, algún ser como Kyuubey que le guiara hasta el camino correcto. Resumiendo; "Algo" que pudiera ayudarla a ir a a la reunión que Ireth iba a asistir y dónde presentía que algo iba a suceder.

Consciente de que había sido una ilusa (para variar), decidió caminar sin destino, intentando concentrarse en los detalles de cada rincón o hecho sospechoso.

¿Aunque quién decía que esa reunión no era visible a ojos normales y sólo las chicas mágicas podrían verlo? Ella no era ni una pizca de mágica, por más que soñaba en serlo. ¿Y si se encontraba en los páramos más lejanos, en alguna zona lejana de la ciudad o en algún rincón incapaz de llegar sino era volando o en vehículo?

Intentó ser positiva. La confianza en ser capaz al menos no la perdía tan fácilmente. Además, la ciudad tan enorme y de altos edificios le estaba haciendo perder la concentración.

Y es que Meredona, con tan sólo verla a primera vista, podía apreciarse que era el triple de grande que su ciudad natal. Los edificios eran mucho más altos, y había demasiadas avenidas, muchas cruzándose entre ellas. No había apenas calles estrechas; Y aún siendo tan grandes la gran cantidad de tráfico y gente eran capaces de acaparar todo el espacio. Y eso que sabía que aquello no era la zona céntrica (algo había estudiado en la escuela sobre sus monumentos y algo sabía diferenciarlos); Ni quería imaginar cómo sería pasear por allí.

Era curioso el color de los autobuses y de los taxis, distintos a los de su ciudad. Pasando entre el gentío, podía escuchar parte de sus conversaciones, casi todas en el idioma nativo de Meredona.

De repente se encontró en medio de un pelotón de transeúntes que a paso rápido circulaban con la mayor rapidez posible. Se vio aprisionada entre un montón de personas que a penas le dejaban caminar. Ella era pequeña y habría podido colarse entre algunos huecos, eso si no llevara la maleta de ruedas arrastras que se lo impedía.

Aguantó la respiración por unos segundos, forcejeando para no perder el equilibrio. En realidad, no estaba en su mayor momento para mantenerse firme; Con las prisas del día ni siquiera había digerido un sólo alimento, tan sólo la leche que había desayunado aquella mañana. Ahora comenzaba a pasarle factura; La vista empezaba a nublársele, consciente de que el bullicio le estaba mareando. El olor a humanidad, el calor y la gente hablando sin parar, muchos con un tono tan alto que parecían estar justo detrás de su cogote, condicionaban a mayor medida el mareo.

Consiguió llegar hasta una esquina. Se apoyó en ella recobrando el aliento. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía un extraño sudor frío que le era demasiado familiar. Ya había tenido un bajón de tensión anteriormente, siempre le sucedía cuando no comía bien o llevaba muchas horas sin hacerlo.

Vaya, era una debilucha sin fuerzas. Si de ella dependía el futuro de la humanidad algún día, seguramente todos terminarían muertos. Aunque evidentemente eso no iba a suceder nunca.

Debía sentarse, aún a riesgo de ser chafada por el gentío. Por suerte, la gente mecánicamente, como si carecieran de cerebro propio, se juntaba en el centro y se terminaban dispersando por las esquinas de la avenida. Cuando su trasero tocó el suelo, el mareo empezó a desvanecerse levemente. No sentía ni fuerzas en los brazos ni en las piernas y sabía que si se levantaba de nuevo, se desmayaría en medio de allí. Había una solución, pero no tenía comida en ese momento, no al menos a su alcance. Ya que, había dinero dentro de la maleta pero sus temblorosos dedos no podrían abrir la cremallera y aún menos las piernas le serían capaces de caminar hasta una tienda. Tenía el móvil, pero era una estupidez llamar a… ¿A quién? ¿A su hermana que se encontraba a más de tres horas de allí? ¿A Ireth, qué no tenía su número? Si hubiera sido un poco más paciente...

Al estirar la pierna, una persona que pasaba por allí se tropezó provocando que casi cayera al suelo. Rápidamente, Lauz se levantó como pudo, preocupada. Al hacerlo, el individuo le miró desafiadamente, como si se lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Sólo le dio tiempo a ver sus pupilas oscuras penetrándole.

"_Qué poco ha durado mi visita a la ciudad_..." fue lo último que pensó al mismo tiempo que caía hacia atrás sin control.

¿_Sabes? Todo tiene su fin. El mundo un día se acabará, es algo que sabemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabemos que la suerte que tenemos en estos momentos algún día se extinguirá; Pero nunca, nunca queremos pensar en ello. Creemos ciegamente en un "para siempre" que no existe con tal de ser felices, con tal de vivir la vida; La cual como todo, se marchitará como una frágil flor más. _

_Es triste saberlo, al menos reconforta saber que toda causa tiene su consecuencia, que tras una muerte hay una vida nueva, después de la derrota viene el triunfo y al terminar los lloros llegan las sonrisas. _

- _No podía más, Lauz.-le confesó tristemente llorando en su pecho. _

_De nuevo, Madoka y ella estaban en aquel espacio lejano. Fuera de la humanidad, solas. Abrazadas, tal como habían quedado en su último sueño. _

- _Pensaba que podría… pero a la vez sabía que mi límite estaba llegando._

_Estaba llorando, sentía las cálidas lágrimas caer en su piel y eso que sabía muy bien que ella no estaba de verdad a su lado, que en realidad no estaban abrazándose y que sólo sus almas estaban por un momento conectadas. _

- _¿Por qué has querido hacer todo esto tú sola?- le preguntó acariciándole el cabello. _

_Sentía su tristeza, sentía su dolor. No sabía cómo, pero era capaz de ver la mente y el corazón de la chica como si fueran los suyos propios. Parecían ser una misma persona; Una misma mente, con un mismo corazón. Todo ese dolor…. Era inaguantable. Ningún ser humano podría soportarlo, era tal que si continuaban así ella terminaría perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, consumiéndose en una tristeza que la terminaría matando. Pero no quería dejarla sola; Confiaba en Madoka y en que en aquel lugar, no sólo ella sino ambas, estaban completamente seguras. _

_Lo notaba. Era el dolor de cada chica mágica, cada sufrimiento que sentían cada vez que iban a morir. Madoka las hacía desaparecer, absorbiendo la maldad que en ese instante les consumía para evitar que se convirtieran en brujas. _

_De un segundo a otro almacenaba información que ni ella había oído en su vida. Conceptos nuevos, el funcionamiento de la vida de una chica mágica desde su creación hasta su muerte, el sistema de la ley que les regía…_

_Esa maldad que la estaba carcomiendo poco a poco era la que Madoka había estado soportando en sus adentros desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella había conseguido cambiar la Ley del Universo, a cambio, su bondad poco a poco había ido desapareciendo. Y ya, su fin había llegado. _

- _No importa, Madoka. Yasta… Ya no estás sola.-le susurró aquellas palabras de alivio con una seguridad poco común en ella.-La Ley va a cambiar, pero era algo que debía suceder, al igual que cambió cuando tú lo provocaste. Estamos juntas en esto, ¿vale? _

_Ni se preguntó así misma por qué dijo esas palabras. Estaba tan segura, sabía tanto de la situación y era todo tan desconcertarte, y más que no dudara en ningún momento… No estaba sola. Ya no sólo estaba junto a alguien como cualquier ser humano cuando tiene una conversación, sino que de verdad estaba unida a ella. _

_La pelirrosa alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Tan comprendidas la una a la otra; Tan iguales, en otro mundo podrían haber sido muy amigas. **Ambas sabían en ese instante por qué habían nacido y cuál era su utilidad en el mundo. **_

_Al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, el cuerpo de Madoka iba perdiendo cada vez más y más la silueta. Estaba desapareciendo. Ya sentía desaparecer su esencia en su interior, ese dolor…_

- _¡Espera!-se alarmó entonces intentando entrelazar sus dedos lo cual fue imposible pues su mano ya no estaba.-¿¡Cómo nos encontraremos! ¡¿Dónde estas? _

_Ahora empezaba a recordar que estaba en una ciudad lejana, desmayada en el suelo de alguna calle, sin rumbo claro. Necesitaba alguna pista; Alguna pequeña pista para saber dónde debía ir._

- _No te debiste alejar, Lauz.-le avisó ella, su cuerpo ya no era más que motas relucientes dispersadas. La voz sonaba como un eco profundo en su cabeza. -No estoy en ninguna parte, pero a la vez estoy en todos lados. _

_No lo entendió. No lo entendió y eso le frustró tanto que con un grito, avanzó la mano hacia delante como si así pudiera conseguir que las motas aquellas no desaparecieran del todo. _

Al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron y se vio así misma alzando el brazo hacia delante, ahora en dirección a una pared blanca de alguna habitación.

Sobresaltada, se irguió lo más rápido que pudo, aún más desorientada que antes.

- ¡Ey, no te alarmes así!-le dijo alguien entrando por la puerta.

Le miró con el ceño fruncido un buen rato hasta comprender que era aquel joven que sin querer le había provocado caer. Tragó saliva e intentó procesar ideas y conectarlas, pero su cabeza parecía aún dormida.

- Tranquila, no te he secuestrado ni nada por el estilo.-le explicó con un deje de decepción. Estás en una farmacia; Te recogí porque pensé que estabas mareada y no parecías mala chica…-Al escucharle, el susto se le fue un poco. Suspiró, y enseguida revisó si lo tenía todo. En el bolsillo estaba el móvil, y en una esquina estaba aparcada la maleta. Quería indagar sino le faltaba nada dentro, pero no quería ser una descarada.

- gracias.- dijo y aceptó el vaso de agua que le ofrecía. Bebió hasta dejarlo vacío y entonces se fijó más en él.

Debía ser más mayor que ella; Aunque igualmente, era joven. Tenía una coleta baja, recogiendo un cabello sedoso moreno, largo hasta los codos. Llevaba una vestimenta con un estilo un tanto peculiar, o al menos eso le pareció. La sudadera roja con capucha y los pantalones con una cadena a lado, ambos el doble de anchos que el cuerpo del joven, y con el símbolo de la marca de ropa bien expuesto para que se apreciara.

Tardó en recapacitar de que lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo, curiosa más bien por la ropa. Cuando comprendió lo que había hecho ya era tarde, pues el chico le miraba desconcertado por su descaro.

- ¡M-miraba tu ropa!-se quejó molesta. No era una pervertida, y no quería que nadie pensara así de ella.-Esto… muchas gracias por todo. –volvió a repetir esta vez con sinceridad.

Estaba ruborizada y sabía que eso le haría quedar peor, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era así de boba.

Se extrañó un poco al ver que éste empezó a reírse.

- Me llamo Arzak.-se presentó con una media sonrisa.-Y no hay de qué, la verdad es que me llevé un gran susto cuando te caíste al suelo, toda blanca y teniendo convulsiones, ¿Habías comido bien?

Cogió aire y suspiró; Cabizbaja, negó con la cabeza:

- Y no es la primera vez que me sucede. Siempre es por la comida.-se frotó un hombro que tenía dolorido por la caída.

Recordó el sueño. Enseguida se levantó, inquieta. Debía irse de allí, debía volver. No sabía dónde debía ir; Pero al menos había comprendido con aquel sueño que ya era tarde, que ya no hacía nada allí porque aquello qué predecía ya había sucedido. Incluso Ireth ya debía estar de vuelta en casa. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Le volvió el mareo una vez tuvo los pies de nuevo en tierra. Se llevó la mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no perder la consciencia o por segunda vez.

El chico instintivamente se le acercó y le volvió a sentar.

- Oye, no te vuelvas a levantar así como así. Si estás débil debes reposar un poco.-le regañó con las manos aferrándole los hombros.-Anda, si necesitas comer ahora te lo traigo, no te preocupes por estar aquí.-el joven se alejó y miró hacia la puerta.-Aunque estés dentro de una farmacia de momento no hay nadie más que yo, mi compañera suele irse durante un rato… a tomar el aire.-entrecerraba los ojos, molesto por tal hecho.-Y como parece ser una tarde bastante aburrida, no creo despachar a mucha gente. –se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.- Reposa aquí sentada mientras comes algo, y luego te vas donde tengas que irte.-El chico dirigió una fugaz mirada a la maleta.-Supongo que si de verdad eres una maleante poco me podrás robar con esa cosa tan grande arrastras.

Al menos sabía que lo que decía no era mentira. Las tres estanterías de en frente, llenas de medicamentos eran suficientes para confirmarlo. Había tres escritorios. Dos en una esquina de cada habitación y otro en medio. El del medio tenía un viejo ordenador apagado, y los otros estaban llenos de más medicamentos y sus variantes, papeles, carpetas y bolígrafos. El de la derecha, a parte, tenía una minicadena y un microondas. Y no muy lejos había una pequeña nevera al lado de una pila con platos limpios.

Sí, no se imaginaba así el interior de una farmacia, pero eso parecía. No había ningún color más que el blanco y el gris, incluso las paredes y el sillón en el que estaba sentada. Se asomó un poco por la puerta, para ver dos mostradores con sus respectivas cajas registradoras y muchos más cajones, estanterías, y a lo lejos cerca de las puertas de cristal, vitrinas con diferentes productos relacionados con salud.

El chico era entre amable y algo prepotente. Le invitó a una ensaimada, no sin antes mentirle diciéndole que se la debía pagar luego y con intereses. Le tomaba bastante el pelo, pero en el fondo parecía simpático y estar preocupado por ella. Además, no tardó en confesarle que había intentado agarrarle para que no cayera al suelo pero que ya cuando lo hizo parte de su cuerpo había recibido el choque.

De vez en cuando se iba, para despachar a la gente que iba viniendo. En el momento en que tenía libre volvía a entrar, para hacerla de rabiar de nuevo.

Le recordaba a esos chicos que siempre le estaban molestando en la escuela. No sabía entonces como tomar muchas veces las bromas, pero en el fondo no sabía por qué sentía que el joven iba con buena intención. Era como si le cayera bien y sólo estuviera provocándole para romper un poco el hielo.

Sin darse cuenta le había contado que ella no era de allí (aunque eso lo había adivinado, más que nada porque era muy obvio al tener la maleta y por la diferencia de acentuación), que había ido hasta allí sola, que no conocía nada la ciudad y que estaba buscando algo que no sabía muy qué era del todo.

- ¿¡Cómo?-medio gritó de la sorpresa al escucharle, entre risas.-¡¿Pero cómo que no lo sabes?

Se rió también, avergonzada. Sonaba muy estúpido sí, pero era la verdad.

- ¿Sabes? Pareces sacada de esas películas de misterio. Te encuentro por la calle moribunda y ahora resulta que buscas algo qué ni sabes qué es. Espero que luego no venga ningún asesino detrás nuestro porque está buscando tu paradero.

Se rieron, aunque Arzak parecía haberlo dicho por una parte en serio; O al menos lo había entonado de una forma algo preocupado.

Tras terminarse la ensaimada del todo (con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le había costado demasiado ingerir cada cachito), se alzó por segunda vez. Sabía que había perdido mucho el tiempo, volvería a casa anocheciendo, pero ya se veía capaz de viajar de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, aferrando la maleta. No iba a esperar que el chico terminara de despachar. Sentía que era una oportunidad; No era buena con las despedidas, si estaba ocupado se dirían lo mínimo y sería lo más breve posible.

Era una lástima. Seguramente no volvería a ver ese chico nunca más. Y eso, le dolía un poco.

Arzak se volteó sorprendido al verla salir.

- ¿Ya te vas?-le preguntó sin tener en cuenta que acababa de interrumpir al cliente.

- Sí, siento mucho haberte molestado durante todo este rato. Sé que ya te lo he dicho dos veces, pero te agradezco muchísimo que me hubieras recogido, sino no sé que hubiera sido de mí.

Con una mano en el pecho, aquellas palabras las decía de todo corazón. Entrecerrando los ojos avanzó hacia delante, con la mirada al frente. Llegó hasta la puerta, que mecánica se abrió al notar su presencia. Volteó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¡Yo me llamo Lauz!-dijo sonriendo con alegría.-y me alegro de haberte conocido, espero que algún día tenga la misma suerte y te vuelva a ver. Eres un chico estupendo.

Arzak le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Espera!-le gritó al verla salir tan directa.- Además yo soy una…

Salió corriendo. No quería escuchar su respuesta, la situación había sido demasiado vergonzosa para ella y sus piernas actuaron por si solas.

Anduvo todo lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de allí. Seguramente el chico pensaría que era una maleducada, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba; y no había vuelta atrás.

Le cayó una lágrima sin darse cuenta. Menuda forma más boba de crear amistades, y además de perderlas con tanta facilidad. Si hubiera esperado; A lo mejor Arzak, como cualquier persona normal, le habría pedido su número de teléfono, su correo electrónico o algún contacto para un futuro. Pero no, debía estropearlo todo siempre.

Consiguió, a base de preguntar una y otra vez por su localización, volver a la estación de nuevo. Cuando llegó a la fachada principal, se quedó mirando el reloj con la respiración entrecortada de haber corrido tanto con la maleta cargando.

Era hora de volver allí. Al menos había descubierto algo más; Ya sabía el por qué buscaba a Madoka. Ahora era cuestión de encontrarla y saber por qué lo que Ireth hacía estaba tan relacionado con su perdida de control. Tampoco entendía del todo cuál sería la consecuencia si ella dejaba de absorber la maldad de las chicas. En ningún momento Kyuubey les había hablado sobre la existencia de las "brujas" y aunque todo lo que había sentido junto a Madoka había demostrado más que suficiente que era algo terriblemente malo, aún no sabía bien la razón.

Se preguntaba tantas cosas que no sabía por cuál empezar. La que en el fondo le causaba más interés era: _**¿****Por qué Madoka había buscado la ayuda de una humana corriente como ella y no la de una chica mágica? **_


	14. Impotencia y culpabilidad

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a Kurumi! . - mi Harry (L)- ! ya que va especialmente de ella y muestra un poco si situación en esta historia que hasta ahora se ha dejado pasar todo el tiempo y ya iba siendo hora. Me gusta muchísimo este capítulo, me ha salido muy dramático, y creo que os va a gustar *_* _

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPOTENCIA Y CULPABILIDAD<strong>_

Una de las frases que solía repetir Ireth con constancia era que _ser una chica mágica era algo complicado y muy difícil de llevar,_ ¿pero acaso nadie se ponía en su situación? No ser mágica, pero ser consciente de ese mundo y de lo que le rodea; Casi vivir las mismas experiencias pero con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, más que mirar e intentar remediar un poco esa inutilidad colocando tiritas en heridas de otras personas y pensando en lo mucho que podían doler, actuando una vez terminado todo; Era mucho peor que tan sólo ser "una chica mágica".

Digásemos que era una "chica mágica" pero impotente, y la frustración era mayor cada vez que visualizaba una batalla y debía esconderse y esperar… esperar mientras miraba.

Todo empezó la vez que Phadme le llamó llorando por teléfono diciéndole que le necesitaba. Cuando fue a su casa, al entrar en la puerta, ésta se echó en sus brazos; Llorando a pleno pulmón.

Sofocada, la joven la intentaba nombrar pero era incapaz. Sus lágrimas le estaban ahogando; Enterrando la cara en su pecho le apretaba la camisa con fuerza, y aunque sabía que seguramente se la estaba ensanchando, no era momento para regañarle.

- Calma…-fue lo único que pudo decir. Verla así le había formado un nudo en la garganta, y realmente estaba asustada; Pero si Phadme ahora dependía de ella, lo menos que podía hacer era mostrarle seguridad y afecto.-Phadme, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Ku…Kurumi…-consiguió decir al fin. Se quedó en silencio, cogiendo aire. Se despegó de su ropa y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.-He matado a una persona…

Cuando pronunció esas palabras, Phadme volvió de nuevo a aquel llanto tan lleno de tristeza y sulfuro. Ella sólo fue capaz de mirarle, con los ojos abiertos como platos y temblándole ligeramente el labio. Intentaba tener siempre una frase reconfortarte en el momento en el que alguien necesitaba apoyo, pero jamás se habría imaginado que alguien le confesaría que era un asesino.

Fueron al comedor y la sentó con cuidado. Al conocerse su casa directamente sin decirle nada se dirigió a la cocina y le llevó un vaso de agua que prácticamente le tuvo que obligar a que bebiera, ya que ella no quería. No parecía haber nadie; Así que supuso que sus padres se habían ido a algún lado aquel fin de semana.

Antes de que Phadme dijera nada, ella ya había cavilado varias conclusiones. Una semana antes, su amiga ya le había anunciado que esos días se iría de viaje con su prima en la casa que tenía cerca de la playa. Si ahora ella estaba allí a su lado en vez de lo planeado, significaba que el viaje se había suspendido por algo.

Como ésta quería contarle y era incapaz casi de formar una frase completa, intentó ayudarle con preguntas directas para llegar al problema más fácilmente.

Su amiga estaba irreconocible, y la incredulidad se mostraba en su rostro cada vez más por tal causa. No podía creer que la Phadme sonriente de cada día fuera aquella chica que se mordía el labio, lloraba constantemente y en los momentos en que conseguía parar parecía estar en un "shock" constante; balanceándose levemente y apretándose el vestido o la piel con demasiada fuerza. Comenzaba a tener miedo de que decidiera hacer alguna locura de repente.

Miranda, así se llamaba la prima de Phadme. Había muerto; Ahogada en las profundidades marinas. Miranda y Phadme habían decidido hacer una pequeña travesura, lo cual si hubiera estado ella presente habría prohibido rotundamente: Ya que los tíos no estaban y volverían tarde del trabajo, habían querido intentar entre las dos navegar el pequeño yate, propiedad de la familia. Se debía a que ambas tenían muchas ganas de subir allí pero debían esperarse hasta el domingo, que era cuando el tío no trabajaba. Miranda aseguraba haber visto a su padre más de una vez hacerlo, y lo veía tan sencillo que a pesar de la inseguridad y miedo de Phadme, la consiguió convencer.

Fue desastroso; Ninguna se percató de que había mar revuelto y que la navegación sería complicada. El yate se volcó. Estaban demasiado lejos de la orilla y el peso del vehículo les cayó encima hundiéndolas a muchísimos kilómetros bajo el agua.

Phadme sentía que se quedaba sin aire, había consumido todo el que quedaba en sus pulmones y su visión se emborronaba cada vez más. El golpe que había recibido por suerte no había sido excesivamente fuerte, pero perdería la consciencia a falta de oxígeno, y moriría ahogada.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que sus párpados iban a cerrarse del todo, una sombra se le acercó al frente y cuando vio una mirada imponente de ojos rojos que sin saber cómo le preguntó: "¿Deseas vivir? "Y ella respondió que sí, ya no estaba en las profundidades del mar; Sino en la orilla, En el exterior, cogiendo bocanadas de aire y atragantándose al mismo tiempo.

No supo cómo fue transportada hasta allá. Sólo sabía que había aceptado un contrato; Ya que en el momento en que respondió que sí, rápidamente la voz misteriosa se lo ofreció. Y ese contrato era ser una "chica mágica".

- La deje ahogarse… No le salvé la vida.-le repetía más de una vez restregándose las manos por la cara, con marcas de las uñas ya de tanto hacerlo.-Era menor que yo… Yo… Yo debí…

Fue un acto instantáneo. Kurumi cogió el vaso de agua que reposaba en la mesita que tenían al lado y de un movimiento ágil le arrojo el contenido en la cara.

- Despierta.-gruñó a pesar de que su corazón latía a mil por hora al ver a su amiga con aquel rostro de sorpresa impreso de aquella manera; Parecía tan frágil, como si fuera a romperse. Le miraba de hito en hito, con las manos reposando en las mejillas doloridas y por ello rojizas, y con algunos de los mechones ondulados pegados en la piel.- Vamos, Phadme.-dijo con voz quebrada pero mirándole seriamente.- Sé que puedes superar esto, sé fuerte.

Ambas avanzaron hacia delante y se abrazaron mutuamente. Phadme reposando la cabeza en su hombro, y volviendo a llorar de aquella manera tan afligida.

Sabía que se trataba de uno de los sucesos más desastrosos de su vida, y por eso mismo quería ser su compañía y apoyarla toda la noche si era necesario. Sólo quería que fuera consciente de que no debía culpabilizarse hasta el punto de destrozar su vida; Ella debía seguir y por supuesto,** no era ninguna asesina. **

No supo que aquello marcaría no sólo la vida de Phadme, sino la suya también, hasta pocos días después. Kyuubey les apareció un día, avisando a Phadme de que debía prepararse para enfrentarse con su primer demonio.

Al principio no creía lo que veían sus ojos. Se pensaba que todo era una broma (de mal gusto, por cierto) de Phadme, y que en cuanto pillara el truco se la iba a devolver de mala manera.

Pero no, no era ninguna broma. O al menos esos efectos especiales estaban demasiado trabajados. Le costó aceptarlo, sin embargo, lo hizo; Ya que pensó que si para ella se trataba de algo difícil de asimilar, para Phadme sería el doble de complicado.

Y así transcurrió un año en el que ella sirvió de apoyo para su amiga. Había decidido acompañarla casi siempre que fuera de "caza", y sino lo hacía era porque así ella iba al colegio y luego Phadme podía remontar con más facilidad los estudios.

No tardó en aparecer Ireth; claramente cruzándose sus destinos por ser chicas mágicas. Al principio pensó que sería más complicado llevar el tema, ya que la consideró una competencia para los Grief Seed de Phadme, pero no tardó en corroborar; Enseguida ambas se pusieron a trabajar en equipo la mayoría de ocasiones. Así, iban con ventaja y equitativamente se repartían "la recompensa".

Era doloroso, era muy doloroso ver como personas morían; estar noches sin dormir apenas, en casa curando heridas después de una oscura noche soportando la batalla de un demonio; de ver como su amiga lloraba por tener una vida vacía, tan incomprendida…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía seguir siendo una persona normal si tenía que soportar casi la misma tristeza que sus compañeras?

Sería un apoyo más. Junto a ellas, tendrían más ventaja, más posibilidades. Moriría menos gente…

Lo que nunca llegaría a soportar sería que su amiga muriera delante suyo y ella no hiciera nada al respecto. No se lo perdonaría; Así misma ni a sus dos amigas por habérselo impedido todo el tiempo.

Tras una oscuridad que parecía infinita, los ojos de Phadme se abrieron poco a poco. Vio a su amiga Kurumi frente a ella; Con un semblante serio y firme. Estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. Sí, le estaba cogiendo en brazos, podía notar como apoyaba el cuerpo en su rodilla y como ésta le agarraba por la espalda y por debajo de los muslos.

La morena le devolvió una mirada imponente cuando le vio despierta.

- ¿Por qué has caído, Phadme? Pensaba que lo tenías superado.-le confesó con tono de decepción.

No sabía a que se refería, hasta que se percató e que estaba empapada y entonces recordó. Ella introduciéndose en una especie de bola de agua, para salvar a su prima del peligro de ser ahogada… Había sido una alucinación todo. Desconocía si por culpa del demonio, o porque de verdad ella no había superado la muerte de Miranda, tal como decía Kurumi.

- Espera…-comprendió entonces, un tanto asustada. Le miró fijamente.-¡¿No lo habrás hecho? ¿Verdad, Kurumi? No eres…

- ¿El qué?-le interrumpió ella y gruñó mientras la dejaba con toda la suavidad posible en el suelo.-¿Tú que crees, Phadme?

Hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que mirara hacia delante. No muy lejos, la bola de agua seguía allí, pero esta vez estaba ocupada con…

- ¡Ireth! ¿¡Cuándo vino?-se sobresaltó palpando el suelo intentando levantarse.- ¡Entonces me salvó ella! Pero yo…

Quiso levantarse, pero le fue imposible. Al mirarse los pies comprendió con el corazón en un puño de qué se trataba. Sus pies… sus pies eran una especie de gelatina flácida. Sería imposible alzarse con algo así. Se quedó mirándolos por unos segundos con la mente totalmente en blanco, sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

- Cuando conseguimos sacarte de ahí… ya estabas así.-le explicó Kurumi. Se mordió el labio y con fiereza dio un puñetazo a la pared de la esquina en la que se habían resguardado; la misma en la que había dejado a Lucy, que ahora miraba la escena callada, conmocionada.- ¡Es vuestra culpa! – agarró a Phadme sin miramientos del cuello de la camisa y le estiró para sí.-¡Si yo hubiera estado ahí en todo momento para ayudarte… Si yo hubiera estado ahí… ¿Entiendes?

Phadme podía ver los ojos acuosos de Kurumi a cinco centímetros de los suyos. Apunto de desbordar lágrimas; Le miraban con una furia creada por la impotencia.

- Yo… yo he estado a punto sabes… A punto…-le susurró soltándole con la cabeza gacha. Las gotas iban impregnando el asfalto de la calle.- A punto de convertirme para poder salvarte la vida. Lo habría hecho sino fuera porque Ireth llegó en ese instante…

**"¿Qué habría hecho yo si hubieras muerto ahí, eh? Habría sido mi culpa." **

Resonó aquella bofetada; no sólo alrededor sino también en el corazón de Kurumi. Phadme había alzado la mano y le había golpeado con fuerza, secando sus últimas lágrimas.

- ¿Quién fue la que me dijo una vez que uno no debía culparse de lo que no había hecho? –replicó con los ojos entrecerrados, angustiada.- ¡Claro que no habría sido tu culpa, Kurumi!-vociferó encogiéndose de hombros mientras se apretaba el vestido con las manos.- ¡Por favor!-suplicó desbordando ahora lágrimas ella.-¡Si muero alguna vez, no será tu culpa! ¡Eres para nosotras muy importante, por eso no nos culpes de que queramos que seas feliz!

Sus pies… Perdería la facultad de andar, aquello le iba a trastocar demasiado y no quería pensar en todas las consecuencias que tenía. Le entristecía tanto que lo único que quería hacer en aquel momento era llorar hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Pero Ireth estaba luchando con aquella cosa, con aquella bola que era capaz de tragar hasta la luna si pudiera. No podía dejarle sola.

- No vas a hacerlo, Phadme.-se adelantó Kurumi al ver que ésta tenía intención de querer seguir la batalla.- Esta vez, lucharé yo por ti.-zanjó alzándose del suelo mientras se frotaba los ojos con un brazo.- Voy a convertirme.-confesó con firmeza y fugazmente, apareció de entre las sombras la figura de Kyuubey, el cual había estado observando todo el tiempo.

- ¡NO!-bramó una voz.

Era Ireth; había conseguido atrapar al monstruo después de muchos intentos. Primero había probado atrapándole en los cubos de barrera que ella solía formar, pero el ser conseguía escurrirse entre los huecos perdiendo su forma y luego volviendo a la original una vez fuera. Lo intentó atrapándole con dos cubos; Es decir, creando ocho barreras, pero muy poco a poco también lo conseguía. Así que lo intentó con doce; Y al ser fallido, volvió a hacerlo pero con dieciséis.

Las gotas de sudor empapaban su frente del grandísimo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte, las dieciséis barreras dieron su resultado, y el bicho se mantuvo encerrado allí incapaz de salir.

- No vas a hacerlo, Kurumi. Porque no es necesario.-prosiguió Ireth sin bajar el bastón que alzaba con firmeza en dirección hacia las materias, para controlarlas.- Este demonio ya está derrotado.- No era del todo cierto. Estaba atrapado; Ahora bien, no sabría bien que paso seguir pues si consistía en fluído no conseguiría nada oprimiéndolo hasta explotarlo. Sin embargo, sus dudas no quería exponerlas.- Y como te he dicho, **No te convertirás en nada mientras yo esté viva para impedirlo.**


	15. Preparación

_Una simple nota, ¿recordais cuando Lauz visita la casa de Ireth y le coge su madre? Pues recordad el momento en que marcha cuando leáis una pequeña aparición de Lauz (o eso, o váis al cap. 9 sino recordáis xD)._

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREPARACIÓN<em>**

Sus manos llenas de sangre. Sí, eso era lo último que recordaba Ireth. Las había alzado, Después de apretar su pecho; Luchando por que su corazón no se detuviera por aquel dolor que le perforaba hasta la más pequeña extremidad de su cuerpo. Había muerto, estaba convencida de que su vida había tenido su fin en aquel instante. Ni aún la fuerza de voluntad por luchar había sido suficiente para mantenerle viva. Quería vivir, sólo unos minutos más; Sólo para que aquella batalla no se hubiera formado en vano.

Pero sus latidos de corazón se apagaron, y su cuerpo con ello. Sí, de verdad había muerto. Y fue en ese momento cuando una figura incorporal de cabello largo y moreno apareció ante ella y le abrazó. Debió susurrarle, pero fue incapaz de entender las palabras.

Debía ser como interpretaba ella a la Muerte en su imaginación. Una muchacha hermosa, de su edad y de contacto cálido ¿O no era su contacto, era su mismo corazón? Una muerte con corazón, que paradoja.

Sonó un "clec" cuando la mano de la figura giró el pequeño amuleto que había llevado allí sólo para reunir más fuerzas y esperanzas. Entonces el mundo desapareció de un giro; Como si un remolino la succionara hacia algún lugar.

La reliquia de su tatarabuela. Sólo le dio tiempo a pensar que aquella reliquia le había salvado la vida cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y se vio frente al portal de su casa. Parpadeó, perpleja, y le costó situarse por un rato. Palpando la pared para no caer intentó asimilar todo con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Dirigió una mirada a su brazo. Allí seguía, con las correas enganchada a su brazo la pequeña plataforma circular que ni podría servir de escudo. ¿La chica que le había arropado en su lecho de vida era la verdadera dueña de aquel objeto? Había sido ella la que le había dado uso, ya que había desconocido su verdadera utilidad y habría muerto sin saberlo.

- Su último uso…- recordó entonces. Habían sido las palabras que la joven le había murmurado, pero hasta ahora no había conseguido procesarlas.

Quizá realmente el objeto estaba estropeado tal como había concluido desde un principio. Algo le decía que ese último uso no había existido nunca y que el espíritu de aquella guerrera era lo que había conseguido hacerle funcionar.

¿Le había devuelto la vida? No; más bien… Parecía haber retrocedido el tiempo atrás. Sí, el sol bien alto en el cielo, frente al portal y… las dos maletas que había tenido que escoger entre mil por haber decidido ir en tren para no tener problemas con su padre; Lo cual no se arrepentía en absoluto ya que la situación era más grave de lo que imaginaba. Había vuelto atrás, justo después de salir de casa y mucho antes de la reunión de chicas mágicas y el desastre que iba a ocurrir y que destrozaría tantas vidas.

"¡Tengo que detenerlo!" Es lo primero que se le pasó por la mente. Pero cuando agarró las maletas y salió corriendo, se detuvo en la primera esquina. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a hacer lo mismo otra vez? Iba a llegar, ver morir a sus compañeras y de nuevo perdería la vida. Y no había una segunda oportunidad.

No, debía pensarlo mejor.

¿Qué habían originado aquella noche? La cabeza le daba vueltas buscando la causa. Por qué sabía que algo se escondía y que en realidad había un verdadero motivo que inconscientemente las demás magas y ella no habían tenido en cuenta. Ese rumor no se pudo haber difundido solo. Alguien o "algo" tuvo que haberlo creado y claramente, con un finalidad muy distinta a lo que las chicas mágicas tenían pensado.

Ya comprendía; Alguien debía sobrevivir de aquella catástrofe y ella había sido la elegida. No sabía bien si gracias a su amuleto, a sus esperanzas o una mezcla de todo ello; pero había tenido ese privilegio. Entendía que no era para detener la desgracia. Era imposible hacerlo; fuera como fuera, las otras chicas mágicas lo harían, con o sin ella.

Agarró las maletas y miró al frente, cruzando la esquina y con paso firme. Le pareció ver unos cabellos pelirrojos dirigirse a su portal, pero era imposible que Lauz estuviera allí. ¿Por qué iba a ir a su casa? Sólo podía tratarse de las entradas del circo para mañana; pero era imposible. Había dejado todo muy claro, y en los papeles se informaba tanto de la hora, lugar como de la fecha. Lo sabía porque había enfatizado mucho en dejarlo todo bien explicado y sin ninguna duda para que no hubiera futuros problemas con su plan.

Siguió avanzando, sin saber que hacer con aquellas maletas que parecían pesar cada vez más. Había muchísimas cosas para el viaje (incluso viejas armas de su padre que le había cogido sin avisar); Sin embargo recordaba la reunión futura con las chicas mágicas, y como en el momento de la verdad se dio cuenta de que nada servía más que su propia magia y que contra más ligera fuera, más facilidad tendría para combatir contra los demonios. Había sido preparar todo para nada. Preparar…Preparar...

Una bombillita en su interior se iluminó. Exacto, preparación. Allí estaba; viva, en la calle, tan sana y saludable como siempre. Como si nunca hubiera muerto… Estaba allí para prepararse. Y no sólo ella, sino también sus chicas (no volvería cometer el mismo error de esconderles algo tan importante) de lo que se avecinaba. Porque algo llegaba. Mejor dicho; todavía no había llegado, ni siquiera el portal de invocación había sido abierto, pero llegaría. Y debían ser muy conscientes de ello.

A lo mejor había suerte y tenían tiempo. El portal se abriría hoy a las doce, pero desconocía si ese sería el verdadero comienzo; Igualmente debían estar preparadas en todo momento. Debían aprovechar cada segundo. Entrenarían, se fortalecerían tanto de mente como cuerpo; porque en la reunión de chicas mágicas se dio cuenta de algo; Y es que todas, incluida ella, eran muy débiles comparado con los demonios.

La palabra "vivir" se le repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza. Quería vivir y salvar a sus compañeras, e iba a hacer lo imposible para conseguirlo.

Al pasar varias horas, pensó que lo mejor sería volver a casa para dejar las maletas. Explicaría cualquier excusa a su madre; el tren estaba fuera de línea, el evento se había cancelado…

Lo desconcertante fue que sí, en efecto Lauz le había visitado antes. Y con ello su plan se había arruinado.

Casi no le dio tiempo a maldecir en sus adentros cuando la casa empezó a temblar. La luz parpadeó con amenaza de irse, y los muebles se movieron de un lado a otro sin control. Los cuadros y las lámparas empezaron a caer; Llegó a tiempo para alcanzar el televisor que a punto estuvo de terminar también en el suelo y las mesas y sillas se arrastraban haciendo un estallido de sonidos.

No sólo era en su casa. Algo estaba pasando fuera, y no una tontería precisamente.

Y en efecto. Jamás pensó que minutos después se encontraría frente al colegio salvando a Phadme y Kurumi de una muerte segura y a ésta última de convertirse en una chica mágica.

Ni quería imaginar cuál debía ser su cara al ver como Kurumi estaba frente a Kyuubey y éste alzaba sus orejas hacia su pecho. Conocía muy bien ese movimiento del animal que formaba parte del contrato, y no iba a permitir que se realizara delante de sus narices. Lo impidió; y aunque provocó que su amiga la gritara y la empujara al suelo, le daba igual. Fue un impulso que no se arrepintió en absoluto.

Empezó a gritarle cosas de que Phadme estaba en peligro, atrapada. Ahogada en algún lugar. Y de que ahora por su culpa iba a morir.

Algo ardió en su interior. Algo llamado culpabilidad, o quizá más bien era el instinto. Una fuerza superior a la suya surgió de su interior. Alzó el bastón y de su extremo salió disparada una energía blanquecina en forma de rayo, muy diferente a las materias que solía crear. Perforó aquella masa circular llena de agua a la que había ignorado por completo al ver enfocado su preocupación en el contrato de Kyuubey. Era ahí donde estaba atrapada su amiga.

Cogió el cuerpo inerte de Phadme antes de que éste cayera al suelo y rápidamente, comprendiendo que no había derrotado al enemigo, se lo entregó a Kurumi. Le obligó a alejarse y le prometió que acabaría con el demonio.

O al menos, lo tendría lo suficientemente entretenido mientras planeaba la forma de cómo hacerlo.


	16. No eres válida

_Bueno se acerca el fin de este fanfic (BIEEEN XD). Seguramente sean tres capítulos más, o como mucho cuatro. Este y el siguiente son un poco tristones : ( A mí me pone muy triste aunque me gusta bastante el papel que les he dado a cada una (ya me diréis a ver que os parece xD). _

_Sí, sé que las cosas van para peor y que si las chicas lo estaban pasando mal en los anteriores capis en estos todavía aún más..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>NO ERES VÁLIDA<span>**_

Las lluvias habían vuelto y con más fuerza que nunca.

Así se había vuelto al día siguiente. Aquel día en el que el Circo abría sus puertas a los ciudadanos. Una lluvia espesa, que apenas daba visibilidad a los transeúntes y que se colaba por cualquier resquicio. Se pronosticaba que llovería durante todo el día, y posiblemente durante toda la semana.

El altercado de hacía ya unas cuantas horas fue noticia estelar en los periódicos y en la televisión: Una bola marina surgida de la nada había creado un total de más de 1.000 heridos y 25 muertes y los daños y las reparaciones de edificios y todo lo que se había llevado por delante sería un gasto de altas cifras. Los estudios habían intentado analizar lo mejor posible el origen de aquel espécimen, pero no consiguieron dejar nada en claro; Más que una masa formada por agua que tenía una pequeña probabilidad de que fuera causa de los cambios metodológicos. Causa natural; eso es lo que enfatizaron continuamente para tranquilizar a los ciudadanos de que no era ningún ataque terrorista. "Esa bola es imposible que haya sido creada por un ser humano" concluyó uno de los entrevistados.

Pero no se dijo nada de cómo desapareció tan de repente. Tan sólo que fue un gran alivio. Y en realidad, lo era. Ireth se habría metido en graves problemas si hubieran sabido que fue ella la que consiguió eliminar a la criatura.

Después del destrozo, a pesar de la tristeza y preocupación en la mayor parte de la ciudad se intentó llevar todo a la normalidad lo mejor posible.

El hospital fue un caos al principio. Demasiadas personas heridas exigiéndose una atención urgente. Por suerte, con las horas se consiguió calmar un poco el asunto. Cuando Lauz llegó allí, las habitaciones estaban más tranquilas y los pacientes en su respectiva cama ya sea esperando su próxima operación o reposando después de haber sido ya tratados.

- Hola…-saludó Lauz con un deje en la voz al entrar.

A pesar de que lo sabía no consiguió creérselo hasta que la vio allí. Phadme estaba sentada en la cama blanca del final de la habitación. Estaba concentrada en la lluvia que se veía por la ventana. Kurumi e Ireth le hacían compañía, una a cada lado. Una mujer, que debía ser la madre de la accidentada, se apoyaba en una mesa del frente llena de cosas. Cuando la vio entrar acentúo que marcharía abajo a tomar algún café para que así tuvieran un rato para hablar todas juntas.

No sabía bien que había sucedido. Al llegar ayer de Meredona se enteró del desastre que "algo" (estaba claro que era un demonio, lo intuyó al instante) había causado. Como sólo sabía llegar a casa de Ireth, lo primero que hizo fue ir allí. La madre de ésta no consiguió decirle mucho, pero esta vez se aseguró de quedarse con el móvil de la muchacha. Al llamarla, ésta le respondió que estaba en el hospital porque Phadme había quedado herida pero que ahora no fuera hasta allá porque estaba demasiado ajetreado el lugar, que ya fuera mañana. Le dijo la dirección y enseguida le colgó.

Los pacientes que compartían habitación con Phadme estaban durmiendo. Uno era una niña pequeña, no debía superar los cincos años y el otro un hombre joven de apariencia fuerte. Ambos les colgaba un gotero y a su lado tenían un marcapasos, ¿Eso era lo que significaba estar en coma?

- ¿Q-qué ha pasado?...-se atrevió a preguntar al fin después de unos minutos de silencio, ya en frente de las tres.

Sentía miedo. Estaba preguntando algo de lo que a lo mejor no era asunto suyo. Cierto que recién las había empezado a conocer de verdad, trabando el comienzo de una sincera amistad; No habían muchas confianzas pero estaba preocupada. Su mirada no podía evitar desviarse hacia las piernas de Phadme. Estaban vendadas de arriba abajo y juraría… que le faltaban los pies. Los extremos eran muñones que terminaban en sus tobillos. Volvió a mirar, por si estaba equivocada y era su impresión; pero el hacerlo no hizo más que confirmarlo.

- Tu hermana está sana y salva. La dejamos en casa después de lo sucedido.-dijo entonces Kurumi y la miró con un amago de sonrisa. Apoyó la mano en su hombro.

Asintió cabizbaja. No quería ser pesada; Habían evitado su pregunta y eso fue suficiente para comprender lo mucho que sobraba allí. Dio un paso atrás atemorizada, conteniendo el impulso de salir corriendo.

- Es una lástima que no vayamos al circo, ¿verdad?

Esta vez fue Ireth la que habló. Estaba sentada y jugueteaba con una tirita que tenía en el dedo. Se la quitaba y se la ponía una y otra vez. Era como si cada una intentara hablar de un tema distinto.

Lauz ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo la puerta de la salida. En realidad; en otra ocasión habría preguntado a Ireth por qué les mintió. Ahora tenía la sensación de que había sido la única engañada. ¿Las demás lo debían saber? ¿Había sido una trampa sólo para ella?

- Me convertiré… en una chica mágica.-susurró dubitativa apretando los puños. Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con la mirada de todas clavada en ella. Tragó saliva; ya que esa frialdad poco común le inquietaba. A lo mejor no querían formar equipo con alguien como ella. Había pensando en la posibilidad… ya que quizá así su confianza acrecentaba.

- Lauz, no te lo tomes a mal, ¿vale?-empezó a decir Phadme. En su rostro estaba presente una amargura que cambiaba por completo sus facciones amables de costumbre.- Creo que no valdrías como chica mágica.

Algo se rompió. En ese momento sintió que algo se había roto en su interior y no sabía cómo describirlo: La cordura, la esperanza, ¿o quizá su corazón?

Kurumi oprimía los labios con los hombros encogidos e Ireth volteaba la cabeza hacia un lado como si así pudiera fingir que no estaba presente en tal escena.

- Claro… No valdría… -titubeó y soltó una risilla fingida.

La máscara había aparecido. Esa máscara que le ocultaba de los demás.

- Como he sido tan tonta de pensarlo… ¿Verdad?

Y viendo que la sonrisa que esbozaba se rompía poco a poco, decidió que lo mejor era irse. Sin despedirse salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Espera!-bramó Kurumi alzando el brazo y avanzó con intención de ir detrás de ella pero Ireth la detuvo.-¡No! ¡No me detengas!

Pero las manos le sostenían fuertemente de los hombros y el semblante serio de Ireth le transmitía lo que pensaba al respecto.

- Es mejor así, y lo sabes.-concluyó.

Los sollozos de Phadme fueron los que irrumpieron entonces el momento. Llorando, encogida, se apretaba los ojos con los puños; cabizbaja y dejando caer aquellos lagrimones llenos de culpa. Gimoteaba de vez en cuando "_lo siento_".

- Phadme…-le llamó Kurumi intentando calmarla ya que no cesaba los lloros.- Has hecho lo correcto. Pensé que…

- Sí… sí…-le interrumpió con dificultad ésta secándose de nuevo el rostro. Aspiró por la nariz y la miró.- Sí, ya sé que fui yo la que dije que se lo diría. Yo sólo quiero… Lo mejor para ella. Aún así...

- Sí, Phadme. Todas sentimos lo mismo que tú.-le apoyó Ireth. Con una media sonrisa le acarició el cabello mientras la chica volvía con sus lamentos.

Así lo habían decidido la noche anterior. Ireth les contó todo lo que sabía, desde principio a fin. Incluso el engaño que planeó para ir a Meredona sin ellas. Les explicó como por un milagro pudo retroceder en el tiempo y que por pura casualidad ahora se encontrara junto a ellas de nuevo; ya que en un principio debía estar muerta.

Esa misma noche un portal se había abierto y "algo" estaba por llegar. No sabían ni cuándo ni dónde, sólo que iban en contratiempo y debían prepararse.

Era una muerte tan segura como lo que Ireth había presenciado en la "reunión de brujas". Sabían que su vida pendía de un fino hilo y el accidente de Phadme no había sido más que hecho para confirmarlo. Lauz, fuera como fuera, no debía estar involucrada.

_"Ya es suficiente con nosotras. Sabe sobre nuestra vida mágica, pero a partir de ahora aludiremos cualquier cosa relacionada cuando éste ella presente."_

Y sin que ninguna de las cuatro lo supiera; el marcador que avecinaba la llegada de lo esperado se llenó de una forma súbita mucho más cerca de su meta.


	17. Las dos niñas cometieron el mismo error

**_LAS DOS NIÑAS COMETIERON EL MISMO ERROR_**

No muy lejos del hospital había un descampado al que las personas ignoraban por completo debido a la basura que se había acumulado. A veces los vagabundos iban por si encontraban algo servible, pero solían pasarse por la madrugada cuando los policías no rondaban por los alrededores.

Pasando entre unas montañas de objetos y algunos coches descuartizados, estaba Kurumi. Llevaba un precioso traje de color azul compuesto por una camisetita de tirantes y una falda mucho más pomposa que la de Phadme; Aunque no tan corta. El calzado eran unas botas altas blancas. Los bordes del traje eran dorados, al igual que los volantes de debajo de la falda. La camisa con vuelo era un especie de chaleco azulado (de un tono más claro que la falda) ancho abierto por delante y apretado con una correa un poco más arriba de la cintura, y debajo se mostraba un palabra de honor cruzado de color blanco.

El cabello moreno de la muchacha tenía unos extraños reflejos azulados que de normal no había tenido nunca y al lado del flequillo tenía colgada un gancho en forma de estrella.

Golpeaba con los puños una especie de muñeco que había atado a un palo de metal. Era un saco rellenado de harina y atado con cuerdas.

Cada puñetazo que daba bramaba un pequeño grito de sufrimiento; Obviamente dolorida por los golpes. Parecía que la rabia le incitaba a continuar. Cesó un momento para frotarse los nudillos que, aunque estaban cubiertos con unos guantes blancos sin dedos que formaban parte del traje no parecían servirle para nada.

Aspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos. Estuvo así unos segundos concentrándose, juntó las manos y en la palma de éstas empezó a formarse virutas de energía azulada que uniéndose se iban a haciendo más grandes. Alzó los brazos hacia arriba y en ese momento se hizo la silueta de una cimitarra gigante que tenía el doble de tamaño que ella. Las virutas azuladas la iban componiendo pasando de la silueta a la forma pero no llegaron a crearla del todo cuando Kurumi bajó las manos y cayó de rodillas al suelo exhausta.

- Aún no tienes la magia suficiente como para crearla.-le comentó alguien.

Respirando hondo miró hacia el suelo. Kyuubey le miraba; A saber cuánto tiempo le llevaba vigilando.

- Lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que usaba los puños?-le respondió con la poca simpatía que le tenía. Apoyándose en la rodilla se levantó con esfuerzo:-¿Cuándo la conseguiré?-le preguntó mientras volvía a pegar los puñetazos al muñeco que se iba ladeando hacia los lados con cada choque.

Al no recibir respuesta después de unos cuantos minutos, dejó de pegar para mirarle; Ofendida. El monstruito le miró con aquellos ojos incapaces de parpadear y tras eso negó con la cabeza. Kurumi le observó sin comprender.

- Te arrepientes de tu deseo.-le comentó como si ella no lo supiera.-Y ahora estás cargada de pesimismo y tristeza; Tu magia no acrecentará si sigues de esa manera.-La cola se movió hacia un lado y añadió:-Las reglas han cambiado últimamente.

No entendió lo último pero le dio igual. Se mordió el labio y con fiereza arrojó al gato un puntapié en el que falló ya que éste desapareció al instante. Miró hacia los lados hasta verlo sobre un montón de basura.

- ¿¡Cómo no quieres que me arrepienta?-le gritó gesticulando con los brazos.-¡He salvado su vida para nada! ¡Podía haberlo usado para recuperar los pies de Phadme, pero no! ¡Decidí hacer eso y…

No podía seguir hablando del tema, le ofuscaba tanto que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- En el deseo pediste su vida, ¿no? ¿Y no ha sido así? No entiendo entonces tu frustración.

Parecía como si de verdad no lo entendiera; Como siempre, en sus palabras no mostraba una pizca de sentimientos.

- ¿Qué vida?-se preguntó para sí.

Agachó la cabeza sin poderse quitar de la cabeza la imagen de aquella niña que había salvado. Tumbada en la cama, sin poder mover si quiera un dedo para toda su vida. Su existencia servía sólo para que le dieran de comer y a través de aquellos ojos que era su única movilidad posible viera el mundo en el que ella no podría participar nunca. Era como un muñeco sin vida; sólo que su corazón palpitaba.

Ella no había pedido su deseo para darle más sufrimiento; Había pretendido darle una vida llena de alegría, no aquello…

Annie era la niña que había compartido habitación con Phadme desde el primer día que le ingresaron. Fue una de las víctimas del horrible demonio al que derrotaron. Al igual que el hombre de al lado, se había mantenido en coma durante unos días; hasta que hace poco el médico anunció a la familia, que la visitaba con constancia, de que no despertaría nunca. No pudo soportar como el hombre, que a pesar de ser joven no le quedaba tanta vida por delante como a ella, consiguió despertar de su letargo y marcharse de allí. No podía soportar tampoco como alguien tan frágil e inocente podía haber tenido tanta mala suerte. Si no hubiera estado allí en ese momento mientras ellas intentaban combatir contra aquella cosa, no le habría sucedido nada.

La decisión la tomó sola, sin consentimiento de nadie. Una vez se convirtió; se lo contó a éstas. Se esperaba que se enfadaran o que se molestaran por no haberles avisado antes de hacerlo pero por sorpresa suya a ninguna le pareció mal. Es más, Phadme le felicitó porque su acto había sido muy bondadoso y se sentía orgullosa de ella. Y todo a pesar de que aquel deseo podía haber servido para recuperar sus piernas; Pero Kurumi ya lo intentó en su momento y Phadme se negó casi al instante: No para que no se convirtiera, sino porque así habían sido los resultados y quería superarlos por si misma.

Estaban demasiado trastocadas después de lo que le dijeron a Lauz (incluida ella, así que sabía como se sentían); Phadme le confesó que ya se esperaba que ese momento llegaría algún día e Ireth aunque afirmó que si se lo hubiera dicho se lo habría impedido de cualquier manera, ahora ya no se podía hacer nada. Tampoco estaban ninguna para ponerse a discutir y preocuparse de algo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Ahora debían pensar en el futuro que se avecinaba y, tal como solía repetir Ireth, prepararse. Y Kurumi ya no sólo se debía preparar como observadora y suplente sino como una verdadera chica mágica.

Desapareció durante días cuando se anunció que Annie, la compañera de Phadme, viviría pero quedaría tetrapléjica sin solución alguna. Se fue; Porque no podía soportar ir a la habitación y verla allí de esa manera. Tan inmóvil e inhumana una niña de su edad y lo peor todo; Por culpa de su deseo.

A veces se preguntaba si había deseado eso por su propio bien y no por el de la niña. ¿Qué había sentido cuando el médico anunció que no despertaría? Primero; sintió que no soportaría verla cada día tumbada allí en un sueño interminable por… por culpa de no haber sido conscientes de las consecuencias de la criatura. Sí, la lógica le decía que ella no tenía culpa alguna de los desastres de un demonio; Era algo inevitable. Pero en su fuero interno se culpaba inconscientemente. Haber pedido ese deseo… En el fondo lo había hecho para sentirse mejor. Y ahora a su contrario se sentía mezquina y malvada.

- Sabes, también **hubo una vez una niña como tú que pidió un deseo así.**-explicó entonces Kyuubey despertándola del aturdimiento que de normal solía tener esos días.

*Vaya, una niña tan boba como yo que cree pensar en los demás * pensó con pesimismo arrancando un trozo de cuerda del muñeco.

- ¿Y qué le pasó?-preguntó con desinterés. El gato no le respondió así que le volvió a mirar con desafío.

- Desapareció.-contestó al fin.- Se negaba a capturar las Grief Seed de los demonios como castigo.

*Quizá debería hacer lo mismo * Se le pasó por la cabeza.

En cierta manera, sí. Era lógico que su poder no aumentara; Ella misma podía ver el aura negativa envolviéndole.

Sabían que después del hospital la amistad de Lauz se haría más complicada. Aún así, y a pesar de que debían concentrarse en el entrenamiento que a partir de ahora iban a recibir cada día, querían esforzarse en que la relación no se perdiera.

Cierto que la joven no debía enterarse de sus vidas mágicas ni de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; Pero eso no significaba que tampoco de su día a día normal. En fin de cuentas si el accidente en el colegio nunca hubiera sucedido, Lauz no habría sabido sobre el mundo mágico.

El cumpleaños de Kurumi lo celebraría el próximo sábado, el mismo día que daban de alta a Phadme. Lo habían decidido así para celebrar de paso ambas cosas (aunque ninguna de las dos le tenía especial ilusión después de que sus vidas tomaran un giro tan inesperado) y Lauz había sido invitada.


	18. Tic Tac

_Weeee, este es el PENÚLTIMO (o depende, el siguiente capítulo es el final pero quizá lo parto en dos ;3;)! La verdad es que es un poco soso... Al menos para mí, creo que lo emocionante está por llegar. El último capítulo le da mil vueltas a la historia y suceden un montón de cosas una detrás de otra... XD ¡Espero que no sea demasiado lioso! _

_Me doy cuenta que mi yo es un tanto "emo", jajaja. Creo que ya lo dije, pero más o menos la yo reflejada en estos fics es un poco mi antiguo yo mezclado con algunos ideales que aún mantengo. Pero bueno, por el desánimo que me tiene quizá se le tenga un poco de asquito... Aún así, creo que al final se le puede coger cariñín, como a todas. _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>TIC TAC<span>_**

- ¿Pero os habéis fijado bien, no? A mí en las últimas batallas me ha pasado siempre. Es como la dimensión que creó el demonio ese con forma de ojo de aquella vez en el teatro, pero aún más grande. Como si…

Ireth dejó de explicar al ver que unas coletas color zanahoria aparecían por las escaleras mecánicas de subida.

Cuando los ojos de Lauz se toparon con ellas, ésta armó una mueca de nerviosismo y miró hacia otro lado; Sentía que acababa de interrumpir algo; Seguramente algo que no podía saber.

- ¿Estás mejor?- fue su saludo una vez frente a ellas. Le hablaba a Phadme, aunque no le miraba directamente a los ojos, sino a un punto cualquiera de su rostro.

No se refería a sus piernas; Todas habían deducido desde un principio que no tendrían solución. Más bien se refería a su ánimo. La joven tenía mejor rostro, al menos.

- Sí, salir de allí me ha venido muy bien.-le sonrió ésta con su dulzura de siempre.

Iba sobre una silla de ruedas. Obviamente, no era lo mismo que usar sus piernas; Pero tampoco estaría encerrada en un cuarto por siempre. La experiencia de Annie le enseñó que el mundo podía ser cruel con quién menos se lo merecía y que la situación siempre podía ser peor.

Inesperadamente Ireth se abalanzó y le abrazó. Lauz, sorprendida, dejó apretujarse hasta que finalmente reaccionó y le rodeó también con los brazos.

- Teníamos miedo de que no vinieras.- le confesó. Parecía bastante preocupada.

- ¿Por qué?

En realidad, era obvio. Ella misma se había preguntado qué narices hacía yendo. Desde aquel día, su cabeza no había pensado en otra cosa que en la desconfianza que empezaba a sentir hacia ellas.

Ya estaba convencida; No se haría **nunca** una chica mágica.

El "por qué" se quedó suspendido en el aire sin una respuesta. Al rato, las chicas se fueron directas hacia la cafetería en la que iban a merendar.

El tiempo había mejorado en pocos días. Ahora pasear por la calle era agradable si uno tan sólo se llevaba alguna fina chaqueta. Estando bajo el sol cálido era fácil contrarrestar el viento y los pocos grados que aún había.

Quizá fue por eso por lo que las chicas se quedaron fuera un rato entretenidas mirando la pancarta gigante donde tenían escrito el menú.

- ¡Helado! ¡Desde el verano que no tomo uno!- comentó emocionada Phadme señalando hacia un punto del cartel.

- ¿No hace todavía mucho frío para tomar uno? Hmm, pero hay sabores muy ricos.-pensaba Ireth rascándose la barbilla dubitativa.

- Pues yo aún prefiero algo caliente, que para mí sigue haciendo bastante frío.-opinó Kurumi que miraba ya directamente la sección de alimentos cálidos.

- ¿Una "sopa secreta"?-le sugirió Ireth señalando hacia donde ponía tal nombre.

Les debió hacer gracia lo de que fuera "secreta" porque las tres empezaron a reírse.

Para Lauz era como estar en otro lugar. Se sentía apagada; literalmente. Debía ser que su visión óptica se había corrompido porque al mirar sus manos las veía completamente grises. Y es que se sentía así, de un ánimo que podría reflejarse con el color gris; A contraste de los colores vivos de sus amigas. Como si hubiera perdido el color y estuviera frente a otro mundo en el que no participaba. Las veía a ellas, reírse y era como estar viéndolas en una pantalla y ella estuviera en otro lugar distinto.

_"No confían en ti. No te dieron la oportunidad; No saben cuan fuerte eres, Lauz."_

- No lo saben, ¿verdad? Lo que dijeron era mentira.

"_Era mentira porque no te quieren. No te quieren con ellas; No confían en ti._"

- Quizá lo hicieron para no hacerme daño.

_"La confianza se basa en la sinceridad, y ellas te mintieron y te ocultaron todo."_

- Pero…

_"¿Qué prefieres, Lauz? ¿Qué te mientan o que te digan la verdad aunque te haga daño?"_

Era tan difícil decidir eso, pero…

- Creo que prefiero que me digan la verdad, aunque me haga mucho daño.

Salieron lágrimas de sus ojos.

- ¿Lauz?

No supo cuando había cerrado los párpados, pero al abrirlos se encontró con el rostro de Kurumi a dos palmos del suyo. Parpadeó, descolocada y enseguida se frotó las mejillas, atemorizada. Se llevó un gran alivio al notarlas secas. Habría jurado que lloraba de verdad, pero quizá eso también se lo había imaginado.

Fingió una sonrisa y se rió un poco.

Dentro, la cosa tampoco mejoró. Las chicas intentaban meterla en las conversaciones pero Lauz tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir. Hubo un momento en que se sintió más cómoda. Por sorpresa suya, empezaron a hablar sobre dibujar y los bocetos y obras que tenían; Le interesaba tanto el tema que sin darse cuenta se puso a contar experiencias suyas.

Resultó ser que a las cuatro les gustaba la misma afición. Todas mostraban mucha curiosidad mientras ella contaba y eso le animó un poco. Pero no duró mucho, espontáneamente surgió el tema de que Phadme, Ireth y Kurumi realizaban una obra en conjunto en la que llevaban varios años en ello. Era agradable saber cómo les iba y de qué trataba, sin embargo volvió a sentir esa sensación de antes. Ella en otro lugar; Como si fueran dos mundos distintos.

_"No lo entiendes, ¿Lauz?"_

- No lo entiendo.

No entendía esa sensación de soledad; No es que fuera incapaz de hablar con ellas, sino que era como sino debiera. Como sino debiera estar allí.

_"Son tres, y no necesitan otra persona más."_

Esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza, no dejando de hacerlo hasta que comprendió.

- Sobro. Yo…

Por un momento sintió miedo. Era sobras, como cuando en el colegio se agrupaban las chicas del colegio y ella estaba allí pero ninguna contaba con su presencia. Si faltaba, nadie se daba cuenta. Si se retrasaba, no importaba. No había otra manera mejor de definirlo: **Era insignificante.**

Si desapareciera… Si muriera… Quizá nadie le echara falta.

_"Quizá no. Nadie lo haría, Lauz."_

Le dolió llegar a esa conclusión; La realidad a veces dolía. Sentirían pena, ¿Algunas lágrimas? Sí, lo más seguro. Pero ya está, porque de eso trataba la inutilidad.

- … Y así Lauz lo haría, ¿Tú qué crees, Lauz?

Al llarmarla de nuevo, despertó de su ensimismamiento por segunda vez. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza sin tener ni idea de lo que le decían.

Con el simple hecho de estar pasando el rato juntas, se podía notar que ninguna estaba pasando por su mejor situación. Aún así, se esforzaban en que el día fuera agradable y divertido. Fueron a los recreativos, después al parque y cantaron en medio del gentío el "Cumpleaños Feliz" a Kurumi. Phadme sorprendió a todas con un dibujo que había hecho a la cumpleañera y después se fueron a ver un poco de ropa y a la tienda de música. No paraban y sabían sacarle el lado divertido de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Te vendrías uno de estos días a mirar una tienda de música que han abierto hace poco? Desde hacia un tiempo que queríamos ir a verla, pero no ha habido aún ocasión.

Asintió con la cabeza, emocionada.

_"¿De qué te emocionas?"_

- Me han invitado de nuevo, no sólo será por este día.-contestó a su subconsciente.

"_Lauz, ¿No ves que lo planearon ya sin ti? ¿No ves que es una forma de quedar bien por qué surgió el tema y tú estás delante."_

Y la emoción se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. A veces estaría bien seguir en su fantasía.

Iban por el pasillo del centro comercial cuando sintió que el suelo temblaba ligeramente. Al mirar hacia abajo vio como éste empezaba a agrietarse y de las ranuras salían raíces de árbol y plantas que crecían a la velocidad de la luz.

Kyuubey apareció de la nada. Y entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido.

- ¡Llévatela!- bramó Ireth agitando la mano en su dirección.

Miró a Kurumi, pues se había referido a ella. Ésta cerró los ojos y posicionó el puño en el pecho. Su traje fue cambiando a uno azulado. A un vestido, en particular. Se quedó con la mente en blanco y petrificada, fue así como la joven corrió hasta ella a una velocidad increíble y se la llevó por delante.

Sin siquiera ser capaz de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontraba en los brazos de Kurumi la cual saltaba de un lado a otro como si fuera un enorme saltamontes. Alejándose de la escena en la que Phadme e Ireth estaban atrapadas en una dimensión extraña.

Los saltos tan enormes de Kurumi les hacían llegar hasta los sitios más altos; Como la corona de un árbol, arriba del todo de una farola o hasta en ocasiones, en la pared de un edificio, que usaba para coger intensidad y llegar hasta otra parte. Iba tan rápido que le era difícil ver a su alrededor.

- Kurumi, ¿Tú también?- se atrevió a decirle cuando ésta se arrodilló para dejarla sobre el suelo, frente al portal de su casa.

La miró. Antes incluso de que se fuera sabía que no le diría nada. Es más, sino hubiera sido por la aparición de ese demonio se habría quedado sin saberlo por siempre. Incluso Kurumi era una chica mágica. Incluso ella había conseguido formar parte del grupo de las que "sirven".

Cabizbaja, sintió que esa pesadez de esos días le hundía aún más y más hacia las profundidades. Se sentía a mil kilómetros bajo tierra; Lejos de toda humanidad.

Ese oscuro lugar lleno de tinieblas y de desesperanza.

Al entrar en casa, Lucy le abrió la puerta y tan cariñosa como siempre le abrazó y le besó en la mejilla. La muchacha Iba a saludarla como siempre pero notó aquella pesadumbre en su rostro y enseguida la observó preocupada.

- ¿Qué…

- Hazme un favor, Lucy. Sé que voy a ser muy egoista, pero todo depende de ti.

* * *

><p>- <em>Tic tac, tic tac.<em>

Una máscara con sonrisa siniestra ocultaba el rostro de aquella joven de cabellos rosas alargados.

- _Tic tac, tic tac._

Su voz oscura y frívola imitaba el sonido de un reloj. Con la mano de largas uñas y tez tan pálida como el marfil acarició la textura de la máscara hasta llegar a uno de sus lazos negros que le recogían el cabello.

- El tiempo se os ha acabado, pequeñas chicas mágicas. Por fin estoy aquí.

Al mismo tiempo que susurraba con esa ansiedad e inquietud, retorcía los dedos. **Madoka ya estaba allí.** Con el poder de todas esas brujas que había consumido a lo largo de tantos siglos.

La bruja más poderosa de la historia que ni un ejército de chicas mágicas de todo el mundo podría derrotar.


	19. Palacio real parte 1

Este va dedicado a mi hermanita Lucy, que la quiero muchooo (L) Gracias por estar siempre ahí!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PALACIO REAL PARTE 1<span>_**

Una niña corría a toda velocidad por la calle. Agitada, con aliento entrecortado, intentaba ir lo más deprisa posible hacia donde se había citado. La vida de su hermana dependía de ello.

Con el corazón encogido, sólo paró una vez llegó a la esquina del parque acordado. Estaba tan agotada que no pudo evitar flexionar las piernas y coger aire a bocanadas.

Allí estaban las tres chicas mágicas. La última vez que las vio un demonio gigante en forma de bola de agua estaba destrozando media ciudad. Sino fuera por ellas ahora mismo estaría muerta.

- ¡Lucy!-le llamó la chica de silla de ruedas.

Esa era Phadme, la joven que perdió sus pies en aquella última batalla. A pesar de que no había cogido aire suficiente se irguió y pudo decir como le fue posible:

- Gracias por aceptar quedar.-agradeció de corazón.

- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no íbamos a aceptar?- le respondió de inmediato Kurumi con un deje de preocupación. Avanzó un paso y gesticuló con la mano.- Cuando Ireth nos dijo que la llamaste porque Lauz había sido secuestrada casi nos da un espasmo a todas…

Y entonces se fijó mejor. Sí, todas le dirigían esa misma mirada. La que debía tener ella. Podía apreciarse esa intranquilidad en el ambiente.

Respiró un tanto aliviada, con la mano en el pecho. Hacía unos segundos pensaba que nunca más vería a su hermana. Pero ahora un brote de esperanza crecía en su interior. Quizá esas chicas podían salvarla. Quizá…

- Espero que esté bien.-confesó Phadme parpadeando varias veces y con temblores en las manos. Miraba el suelo, parecía la más inquieta de todas.

- Yo… No lo sé… Me asusté tanto que no sabía que hacer.-les explicó. Se sentía decepcionada consigo misma.

- Vamos, Lucy.-le animó Ireth con una media sonrisa. Contrastaba bastante con el mal aspecto que tenía su rostro que parecía efecto de una mala temporada. Sus ojeras eran demasiado visibles y las mejillas las tenía un poco consumidas. Era la más grande de todas y en comparación con Lucy, que era la más pequeña (tanto de edad como de estatura), era dos o tres cabezas más alta.- Llamándonos has hecho lo mejor que podías hacer. Sólo nosotras podemos combatir contra los demonios. Has sido muy sensata.-le halagó acompañado de varias palmitas en el hombro.

Y no se entretuvieron más. A pesar de que estaba cansada con todo lo que había corrido para llegar hasta allí, no se quejó cuando le dijeron que avanzara junto a Kurumi para que le orientara hacia donde ir. Las otras dos las seguirían de lejos y se darían la mayor prisa posible (Ireth podía correr llevando a Phadme en la silla pero no era lo mismo). Es más, así lo prefería. Llegar así lo antes posible, no sabía si sus piernas serían capaces de ir si no era corriendo.

Lauz había desaparecido delante de sus narices. Recién llegada a casa, estaban hablando de algo muy importante cuando unas manos negras que parecían salir de las tinieblas cogieron a la muchacha y la arrastraron hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Tan asustada, no supo que hacer. Se desplomó en el suelo y se quedó petrificada por unos minutos; Observando la mochila que había caído de los hombros de su hermana.

Fue un pensamiento instantáneo. De un arrebato rebuscó en su mochila y con dificultad, pues los dedos se lo impedían, agarró el móvil. Suspiró (sin querer había contenido la respiración) al ver que en la agenda estaba apuntado el nombre de una de esas chicas.

No sabía bien donde se podría encontrar Lauz pero las palabras de Kurumi le animaron un poco por el camino: "Los demonios suelen mantenerse cerca de donde aparecen".

Y en efecto, fue ver el edificio de donde vivían y la chica mágica sintió la presencia maligna.

- Algo extraño está ocurriendo…-comentó Kurumi casi al instante dando un paso hacia atrás.

La miró sin comprender y se asustó bastante al ver que armaba una mueca de pánico como si estuviera viendo la criatura malvada delante de sus narices.

- ¿El qué? –le preguntó.

Pero no le contestó y lo peor de todo era que parecía haberse quedado allí clavada sin ser capaz de reaccionar. La llamó, pero no sirvió de nada; Estaba completamente embelesada mirando en dirección al pequeño bloque que había lado de la finca. Era una antigua sala de baile y ésta estaba actualmente abandonada.

Se puso nerviosa e iba a decirle algo pero entonces Phadme e Ireth las alcanzaron.

- ¡¿Lo notas tú también, Kurumi?-fue lo primero que dijo Ireth sin esperarse si quiera a recuperar el aliento. Se notaba cierta ansiedad en sus palabras.

- ¡Es terrible, no lo puedo soportar! ¡No puedo!-medio gritó Phadme desesperada.

Lucy no sabía que estaba pasando. Cada vez comprendía menos y ver el rostro de Phadme lleno de lágrimas le impresionó aún más.

- Ha llegado.- concluyó Ireth apretando los puños con fuerza.-Ha llegado, ya está aquí y no sólo tiene más fuerza que todas nosotras juntas sino que ni siquiera podríamos vencerle siendo un centenar más…

Agachaba la cabeza, frustrada y clavándose las uñas por apretarse tanto las manos.

De un movimiento de mano, Kurumi al fin reaccionó. Se transformó en chica mágica, cambiando así por completo su aspecto, y se puso en pose de combate.

- Da igual. Yo voy a por Lauz.-aseveró totalmente convencida.

- No serás la única.-le contestó Phadme de inmediato con el mismo gesto.

Entraron. A pesar de que le dijeron que se mantuviera lejos porque aquello era demasiado peligroso ella se opuso desde el principio. Y no pudieron hacer nada al respecto; Porque en cuanto dijo que era su hermana y, como tal, no podía abandonarla, les debió conmover ya que no insistieron más. Si la vida de un ser querido tan importante también dependiera de otras personas, ellas harían lo mismo.

No les costó en absoluto forzar la puerta; Casi que se caía a pedazos de lo vieja que estaba. Aún era extraño que aquel bloque no hubiera sido demolido aún; Seguramente era un hecho que no tardaría en llegar.

Ella una vez estuvo en aquel edificio. Cuando era más pequeña, Lauz y ella fueron a investigar sobre el horario de las clases porque pensaron que podía ser divertido. Al final, el precio tan caro enseguida les hizo denegar la idea. Pero aquello no era el interior de lo que ella conocía. Parecía un palacio y sus dimensiones no correspondían a la realidad de lo que se visualizaba en el exterior.

- Un castillo…-susurró Kurumi que, como las otras, no paraba de mirar hacia los lados, alerta.

Sí, exactamente. Parecían estar dentro de un verdadero castillo. El pasillo era enorme alfombrado con terciopelo y las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de bordes dorados. Entraron a una sala circular abovedada aún más enorme. Eso sólo debía ocupar por lo menos dos veces el edificio entero original.

Lo más asombroso de todo eran las marionetas que había en cada esquina o tiradas en medio del camino. Recogidas en una posición incomprensible y sin rostro. Eran espeluznantes.

- ¿Creéis que puedan ser armas? No me extrañaría con su poder.-soltó Ireth mientras clavaba el extremo de su báculo en una de ellas.

- No lo parece. No parecen tener vida.-comentó Phadme sin dejar de mirar la superficie lisa donde debía estar la cara.

Y la sala dio a otro pasillo casi idéntico que dio de nuevo a otro aposento, aún mucho más grande que el anterior. Era la sala del trono, o al menos eso sería si en su caso fuera un palacio; Pues la alfombra de terciopelo daba camino al final del espacio donde un precioso trono dorado les esperaba. Había alguien sentado y el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer que era Lauz; al parecer completamente sumida en un sueño.

- ¡LAUZ!-gritó con intención de correr hasta ella pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando el brazo de Ireth se lo impidió.

- No, pequeña. Te dejamos venir hasta aquí pero seremos nosotras quién le haremos frente. El demonio debe estar allí junto a ella.-le explicó con sensatez.

Y no tuvieron tiempo a decir más. Los títeres que se posicionan en dos filas rectas, a cada lado de la alfombra, hasta llegar al trono se alzaron de repente como si personas invisibles las hubieran levantado. Y así parecía; Pues los hilos que mantenían sus articulaciones, enganchados a una pieza de madera, flotaban en el aire.

Todas pegaron un grito asustadas pero las marionetas no hicieron nada más. Se mantuvieron intactas allí, flotando.

Arrancadas por un impulso, Kurumi e Ireth salieron corriendo. Apresuradas, como si algo les estuviera persiguiendo. Fue acercarse hasta Lauz cuando ambas salieron disparadas hacia atrás terminando tiradas en el suelo. Lo que les había arrojado era una cruz de madera que de repente se había levantado del suelo. Era enorme, y en ella, crucificada, ahora estaba Lauz. Había pasado de estar al trono a estar instantáneamente allí.

Debido a que la luz no le había alcanzado antes no habían podido visualizar su vestimenta. Parecía una reina. Con un enorme vestido dorado de un estampado precioso y con un bordados únicos y complejos. Las mangas muy abombadas en los hombros terminaban con un precioso encaje y sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes blancos adornados por todas partes. En la cabeza de la joven había una corona a conjunto del vestido, ladeada levemente hacia un lado como su cabeza.

¿Seguía durmiendo? ¿Estaba muerta? Ninguna lo sabía pues la cara de la chica estaba oculta por una máscara sonriente terrorífica que causaba verdadero miedo.

El silencio inquieto las invadió, perforándoles con aquella tranquilidad inhumana. Esperaban (¿O esperaba? ¿Era sólo uno?) a que alguna diera el primer paso. Una vez así, todo comenzaría. Ellas iban a morir allí. Todas lo sabían, incluso Lucy se hacía a la idea.

Fue Ireth la que se atrevió. Su intención fue arrebatar la máscara a la secuestrada pero cuando lo intentó le fue imposible. Ésta parecía pegada a su piel.

Entonces la cruz empezó a crecer, y crecer. Ireth tuvo que apartarse por el suelo eclosionado. Las cuatro miraron hacia arriba, hacia la Lauz colgada que ahora no estaba al alcance de ninguna.

Y lo vieron. La cabeza se movió hacia un lado, tan despacio y mecánicamente como un títere manejado.

- ¡Lauz!-le llamó esta vez Phadme.-¡Lauz, si estás ahí, por favor dinos algo!

El temor de que hubieran perdido a su querida amiga cada vez se hacía más grande. Todo parecía llegar a esa conclusión.

- ¡Intrusas, intrusas!-canturreó alguien- ¡Intruuuuusaaaas!

Era una de esas marionetas. Mientras hablaba sus articulaciones se movían con exageración. Le miraron, alarmadas.

- Intrusas que desconfiaron de la reina.

Esta vez fue otra. Moviéndose de la misma manera.

- Aquí nadie las quiere.

Estaban hablando entre ellas. Se contestaban, sin un orden establecido.

- Quien desconfía de la reina no es bienvenido.

- Ohh, además son mentirosas. ¡Mentirosas!

- ¡Mentirosas!

Y se unieron a un coro para repetir una y otra vez la misma palabra.

- ¿¡ESO ES LO QUE DE VERDAD PIENSAS DE NOSOTRAS, LAUZ?-bramó Phadme con todas sus fuerzas para ser escuchada entre el escándalo, mirando con furia en dirección a la nombrada.

Los muñecos se callaron de golpe. Phadme inclinó la cabeza y apretando el reposabrazos de la silla con los dedos se mantuvo tensa unos segundos. Su traje se cambió al vestido amarillo y la melena larga se levantó apareciendo en ella unos reflejos rubios.

- Phadme… -murmuró Kurumi preocupada volteándose hacia ella para mirarla.-No te esfuerces, nosotras…

- No, Kurumi.-negó ella con rotundidad. Cerraba los ojos, como meditando bien lo que debía hacer.- Entrenamos por algo. Lo hicimos con intención de ser más fuertes, y yo ahora soy más poderosa.

Abrió sus ojos, que al igual que su pelo, con tanto resplandor su color parecía distinto; Como si fueran ámbar. Con aquella determinación bajó las manos hasta sus pies y murmurando algo los lazos que enroscaban sus brazos se alargaron mágicamente y empezaron primero a enredarse en su tobillo y luego a componer en el aire una forma.

Cuando terminaron, con un enorme y precioso lazo detrás de los tobillos, los pies de Phadme parecían haber vuelto. Era una ilusión; Dentro de los lazos no había nada pero por la silueta que formaban parecía que fuera así.

Todas, incluso Lucy que estaba más lejos, dieron un paso avanzando hacia ella al ver que pretendía levantarse. Pero no hizo falta que ninguna la cogiera. Phadme estaba volando. O eso parecía; Los finos lazos contenían una fuerza increíble y éstos se deslizaban del nudo hacia abajo para tocar el suelo y mantener a su ama en pie.

Ni ella misma podía creérselo. Por fin, una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad se compuso en su rostro. Al menos… Sino podía caminar, podría volar.

Y sí. Era como flotar en el aire. Su magia que en un principio había existido para sentenciarle la vida ahora había servido por primera vez para darle un milagro.

De un impulso, la chica salió disparada y los lazos la hicieron volar hasta lo más alto de la habitación. Eran como raíces; Raíces apenas visibles y deslizantes que se agarraban a cualquier lado con tal de mantenerla.

- ¡Lauz, perdóname! –gritaba al mismo tiempo que llegaba hasta ella. No se daba cuenta, pero pequeñas gotas de lágrimas salían disparadas de sus ojos.- ¡Mejor dicho, perdónanos a todas!

Entonces las marionetas actuaron. Tanto Kurumi como Ireth se asustaron al ver que todas ellas, sin excepción de alguna, se levantaron y volaron hasta donde Phadme y Lauz.

- ¿Sabes?- empezó a decir la rubia. Tenía a la dormida Lauz a su lado, quién sabe si dormida para siempre. La simple idea hacía que su voz flaqueara. Avanzó la mano hasta acariciar la fría máscara. No dio importancia a las marionetas que ahora se posicionaban alrededor de ellas dos, observándoles con aquel rostro sin expresión.- Hemos venido hasta aquí porque estábamos preocupadas por ti.

Los dedos recorrían la porcelana mientras sus lágrimas se hacían más intensas. Miraba a través del objeto como si pudiera estar viendo de verdad el rostro de su amiga.

- N-nosotras queríamos…-intentó seguir diciendo. No podía evitar parar. Era incapaz de vocalizar.-Nosotras queríamos empezar a ser tus amigas…. Así que… No nos dejes…Por favor.

¿Había sido su culpa? ¿Lauz había sido atrapada por la oscuridad por qué ellas le habían dejado de lado?

- Quizá aún no confiemos en ti, pero…

- ¿A quién le estas hablando?

La voz que le interrumpió le heló la sangre. Tan espeluznante, imposible que fuera de Lauz. Pero la voz había provenido de debajo de la máscara.

Miró el cabello de su amiga. No recordaba que éste se hubiera vuelto rosa. Tampoco estaba el vestido anterior, ahora era uno negro. ¿Desde cuando Lauz se había convertido en eso? Había sido como una ilusión, como si desde un principio se hubieran encontrado frente a esa joven pelirrosa.

- Vosotras no podéis consideraros unas amigas. Sólo estáis preocupadas por que no haya una víctima más en vuestra penosa vida.

Unas garras le atraparon el cuello de repente. Apretándole; Le estaban ahogando. Con algunas lágrimas que aún permanecían, entrecerró los ojos para mirar mejor a la figura que tenía delante. Era Lauz, pero al mismo tiempo, era aquel demonio. Sin duda.

Y esas garras tan frías como el hielo le empezaron a cortar la respiración. Intentó zafarse de ellas forcejeando pero la fuerza no era comparable. Empezó a perder la consciencia y cuando su vista se nubló y perdió toda energía, las manos le soltaron súbitamente.

Cayó. Igual que una paloma a la que le habían arrancado las alas. Tanto Kurumi como Ireth corrieron con todas sus fuerzas en dirección hacia ella pero ninguna de las dos llegaría a tiempo por la velocidad en la que caía. Fue entonces cuando Ireth, como si su vida dependiera de ello, se transformó y conjuró con rapidez. Señalándole con el báculo, consiguió crear plataformas de materia que se pusieron por medio del trayecto.

El golpe sonó seco. Y es que a pesar de que había evitado que cayera a más distancia, ésta ya había sido innumerable cuando la materia se había interpuesto. Así que, cuando las dos jóvenes se acercaron hasta la plataforma que suavemente bajó a la herida hasta dejarla en el suelo, en sus rostros se hacía visible el pavor que sentían.

Estaba viva. Al menos sus ojos abiertos la miraban. Levantó una mano en dirección al techo.

- Nos culpa.-farfulló.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Ninguna sabía bien a qué se estaba refiriendo. ¿A Lauz? ¿A esa que se hacía pasar por Lauz? ¿Les culpaba de qué?

- No os enfadéis conmigo…por favor…

Susurraba en un hilo de voz que se rompía por segundos.

- ¿Por qué íbamos a enfadarnos?-le preguntó Kurumi extrañada acercándose hasta ella. Se agachó y la miró con tristeza. Parecía estar en tan mal situación; Le apartó el flequillo de la frente con ternura.-Vamos, Phadme. Aguanta un poco, ¿Vale?- susurró intentando animarla.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y cuando así hizo, a Kurumi se le partió el alma. Aquel estremecimiento y ese rostro apagado…

- ¡No, Phadme! ¡No te vas a morir!- gritó Ireth llorando y desplomándose a su lado. Le cogió de la mano.- ¡No te hizo nada… No tienes ninguna herida! ¡Seguro que te puedes curar!

- Os oculté…

Tardó tanto en continuar que la impaciencia les estaba carcomiendo a ambas. Esperaron a que sus manos trémulas llegaran hasta el cuello de su vestido y se lo apartara.

Ninguna de las dos podía creérselo. Las manchas que, tras salir del demonio acuático, aparecieron en los pies de Phadme (destrozando por completo tales articulaciones y nervios), estaban visibles allí también. De un impulso, Kurumi cogió su cuello y la descamisó temiéndose lo peor.

Sí, no sólo su cuello. Su cuerpo por completo estaba manchado de esa especie de veneno. Su piel parecía simular la misma agua de mar.

Kurumi negó con la cabeza e Ireth se tapó la boca abierta con las manos. Eran incapaces de decir nada, y no lo hicieron porque tampoco tuvieron tiempo. Phadme cerró los dedos de la mano y su cuerpo estalló en pedazos de agua.

Las garras no habían matado a su amiga, o quizá sí, había sido un incentivo. Pero ella había estado al lecho de su muerte durante todo ese tiempo y ninguna lo había si quiera imaginado.

Aún así, al salir del hospital, Phadme había parecido feliz. Ella quería pasar sus últimos días con una sonrisa.

Ireth irrumpió en lágrimas. Perdiendo el dominio de la situación, intentaba sin resultado coger el agua que había formado a su compañera. Farfullaba palabras, apoyando la frente en el frío suelo.

La mente de Kurumi estaba en blanco. Ausente; Sólo estaba aquel deseo de que todo eso se tratara de un sueño.

En la esquina de la sala, Lucy observaba todo desde lo lejos. Había terminado arrodillada en el suelo; Tan desconcertada como ellas. No sabía si llorar o gritar. Perder la consciencia era lo mejor que podía pasarle en ese momento. Seguro que ellas debían pensar lo mismo: Querían viajar a otro lugar.

- ¿Qué está pasando…?

Una pequeña figura apareció de detrás suya provocándole un susto. Se llevó un alivio al ver que no era un muñeco de aquellos. Kyuubey lo miraba, inverosímil.

- No deberíais haber venido hasta aquí.

No fueron precisamente palabras de alivio. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, desorientada.

"Si hubiera esperado un poco más…" pensaba Kurumi. Si ella hubiera esperado un poco más en ser chica mágica, ni Annie ni Phadme estarían de esa manera. Ahora ella habría podido salvar a su amiga devolviéndole la vida. Pero eso ya era demasiado tarde.

Ahora como chica mágica lo único que podía hacer era batallar. Batallar por lo perdido. Se levantó y no le hizo falta alguna concentrarse para que de sus manos surgiera la energía que en menos de tres segundos formaron la cimitarra. El arma que había escogido como acompañante. Por primera vez, el arma, con su verdadero peso, reposó en sus manos en su completa forma.

Gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se abalanzaba desesperada hacia lo que había causado la muerte de Phadme y que ni mucho menos debía ser Lauz. Toda su energía fluía a su alrededor de color azulado. Parecía una estrella fugaz de tal color precipitándose hacia su objetivo.

De un movimiento brusco cogió impulso y la cimitarra cortó el viento hasta dirigirse hacia la figura pelirrosa con máscara. Había fingido estar atrapada, pues cuando el arma se iba a clavar en su pecho ésta la agarró con las manos. Las mismas garras que habían atrapado el cuello de Phadme.

- Así que, vuestra amiga, pero queréis matarla.-rió con ironía.

- ¡TÚ NO ERES NUESTRA AMIGA! ¡NUESTRA AMIGA QUERÍA A PHADME Y NUNCA LE HARÍA ESO!

No había duda en sus palabras sinceras. Gritaba con tanta fuerza que su voz se rasgaba y la garganta le escocía. Intentó recuperar el arma pero aquellas manos no se la devolvían. Gracias a la energía conseguía aún mantenerse allí tan alto.

- ¡LAUZ!-le llamó. No miraba a la chica que tenía delante. Miraba hacia los lados, como si la verdadera Lauz estuviera escondida por alguna parte.-¡LAUZ!-le volvió a llamar con esa entonación llena de ira por lo que acababa de suceder.-¡NO ERES LA ÚNICA QUE LO ESTÁ PASANDO MAL! ¡TODAS NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS LUCHANDO POR ALGO, EN NINGÚN MOMENTO QUISIMOS…

Perdió la voz. El demonio había soltado una de sus manos para llevarla hasta la máscara. Se la apartó levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que Kurumi pudiera ver el rostro de la nombrada asomarse y mirarle con unos ojos inexpresivos.

- No puede ser…-farfulló entrecerrando los ojos y aguantando las lágrimas.- No puede ser… ¿¡Cómo has podido convertirte en un demonio?...Lauz

La respuesta fue una sonrisa. Una sonrisa maléfica que para ella fue una punzada directa al corazón.

Su energía; Sentía que se quedaba sin ella. Toda esa energía que había consumido en esos últimos momentos había sido en realidad la única que le quedaba de su existencia. La energía que hacía mover su cuerpo, latir su corazón. La Soul Gem ya llevaba muchos días de un color negruzco, como si en cualquier momento fuera a reventar. Sabía que había excedido sus límites.

Al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se desvanecía y su Soul Gem se rompía en añicos su mirada se clavaba en la de Lauz, o en la de Madoka. Ambas eran la misma. La energía azul se dibujó en el aire por unos segundos y tras eso, desapareció.

- No debió gastar tanta.-comentó Kyuubey cerrando los ojos y negando la cabeza como decepcionado.-Le dije que si usaba tanta le terminaría pasando eso.

Con los ojos desorbitados, Lucy miraba donde hacia unos minutos había estado Kurumi. Agitada, dirigió la mirada hacia Ireth. Ella seguía llorando a lágrima viva. Había perdido el control de su cuerpo y el shock no le dejaba ver más allá.

Kurumi y Phadme habían muerto. No las conocía muy bien, pero sentía como si el grupo agradable del que Lauz le había hablado de vez en cuando formara parte de un sueño. Esa realidad era tan cruel que le dolía a pesar de de ser una extraña para todas.

- Lu…-titubeó. Aspiró y tragó saliva para quitarse el nudo de la garganta.-¡LUCHA!

¿Era lo mejor? ¿De verdad era lo mejor que se podía hacer? Debían huir en aquel instante, pero algo le decía que no debían dar marcha atrás. Dos vidas perdidas y la de su hermana… corrompida. ¿De verdad podían quedarse de brazos cruzados y olvidar todo como sino hubiera sucedido? No, estaba convencida de que ninguna de las dos podría superarlo.

Se apretó la camisa, por donde tendría el corazón y decidida volvió a mirar a lo que se había convertido su hermana.

- Hermana… Yo… Yo…

Por ella lo haría. Entendía por qué entonces le pidió aquello cuando llegó a casa. Ahora comprendía mejor que todo dependía tan sólo de sus palabras.

Se apoyó en la pared para levantarse y se mantuvo en silencio para coger fuerzas. Las necesitaba, o perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento.

Ante su reposo, Ireth se calmó. Su grito había servido para despertarla y ahora ella a pesar de mantenerse en aquel estado deplorable, su mente empezaba a procesar.

- Huye, Lucy.-le ordenó entonces haciendo que las ideas que comenzaba a cavilar perdieran sentido.- Huye de aquí, o morirás.

- No me…

Fue su único aviso, pues ésta interrumpió sus palabras dando ya su primer movimiento. De un gesto hizo aparecer de nuevo una de sus materias pero triplicada. Tan afiladas como cuchillos enormes. Como si fuera el director de una orquesta, tan sólo hizo falta un movimiento de mano para que éstas se lanzaran contra la cruz y la hicieran caer lentamente.

La mirada de Ireth parecía en otro lugar. Y en realidad, así era. Estaba perdida en un mundo en el que sus amigas aún continuaban a su lado. No superaría la realidad y tan sólo combatiría. No iba a pensar, sólo dar su vida; Porque sabía que terminaría muriendo.

El cuerpo de la enmascarada parecía caer inerte pero en los últimos segundos en los que iba a tocar el suelo sus pies se movieron y cayó tan sutil como una pluma.

- ¿Por qué nos haces esto?-le preguntó Ireth señalándole con el báculo. Expresaba una amargura jamás vista. Tan afligida como si le hubieran arrebatado todo para ella.

Una risa prepotente del más allá resonó en la sala. A Ireth Le hervía la sangre.

- ¡Vamos!-bramó y entonces desplegó los brazos por completo.-¡Vamos, mátame! ¡Eso es lo que quieres! ¡A ellas no las has matado tú, pero conmigo puedes hacerlo!

La risa se detuvo y no supo bien si le miraba, pero el rostro ocultado se dirigía hacia ella.

No tenía miedo. El miedo se había perdido; Porque cuando uno tenía miedo era cuando temías perder la vida y ahora ella era lo primero que deseaba.

- Todo lo que quieres es descargar tu ira hacia nosotras, ¿no, Lauz?

Cariño. Su entonación era cariñosa. Se le escapó una mirada de afecto. Detrás de aquel demonio… Estaba su amiga. Le costaba aceptarlo, sentía ira, pero era así.

- No pudiste matarlas directamente, descárgate conmigo.-aseveró con firmeza.

El demonio se acercó. El silencio abrumador se rompía por el sonido de sus pasos.

Las garras le perforaron el estómago.

- Lauz… **Ojala hubiéramos podido estar las cuatro juntas en un futuro**…. Por siempre…

Y sus ojos se apagaron con esas palabras.

"Las cuatro juntas…"

Lucy podía ver como la figura enmascarada se había quedado allí, como congelada en el tiempo. No movía ni un sólo músculo. Esperaba su reacción.

Había visto perder cada vida de aquellas chicas. Ya no sabía bien si su corazón seguía en su pecho o había terminado saliéndose de él. Sólo quedaba ella, como su hermana había dicho: Era la última esperanza.

- Lauz…-la llamó.

Y la congelada al fin reaccionó. Tal como un títere en respuesta al hilo de su manipulador.

- Tú y yo…-farfulló a la bajini. Sabía que aún así le estaba oyendo.- Tú y yo… La última esperanza, ¿verdad? No quieres esto, yo sé que en verdad…- cerró los labios resecos y aspiró:-Yo sé que en verdad no quieres esto. Sino, no me hubieras dicho aquello antes de desaparecer.

Ella era la única que sabía la verdad detrás de todo. Lauz había depositado sus últimas esperanzas en ella y en nadie más.

Y con determinación, miró a Kyuubey. No hicieron falta las palabras para que comprendiera lo que quería. No era tiempo para dudar, si lo hacía quizá terminaba muriendo. Y antes de morir, debía cumplir el deseo de su hermana.

**Ser una chica mágica. **

Y así fue, Kyuubey le arrebató algo de su corazón y le devolvió a cambio una Soul Gem.

"¿Qué deseas?" le preguntó en su mente en ese momento.

- Deseo…-empezó a decir con calma.- **Deseo un Universo en el que Madoka esté acompañada de todas aquellas guerreras que desaparecieron.**

Esas mismas palabras fueron las que Lauz le dictó. Ella se aseguró de decirlas correctamente una a una. Ya le aseguró que cualquier error podría ser garrafal.

Sabía que convertirse en chica mágica le cambiaría la vida. Ya de antes Lauz le había estado comentando sobre el tema pero fue más en ese momento, la última vez que se vieron, cuando le aseguró que serlo sería más una maldición que una bendición; Y que podía matarla luego si así se sentiría mejor. Porque haciendo eso le traería nada más que la desgracia.

Pero no iba a terminar con la vida de Lauz por eso. Lo iba a hacer porque ella había dejado de existir y eso que tenía en frente no era su hermana ni había ya ningún arreglo para cambiarla.

De un movimiento de mano, se pasó la palma completamente abierta por todo el torso y sus vestimentas cambiaron al de un vestido fucsia. No tan remilgado como el de las anteriores chicas mágicas, el suyo tenía un toque diferente, como llameante. Pantalones abombados con encajes y una gabardina abierta que terminaba en dos picos. En sus manos ya tenía el arma, o mejor dicho, armas. Unas poderosas armas arrojadizas; Dos anillos enormes y afilados con una abertura circular concéntrica para así poder agarrarlos y arrojarlos.

- Vaya. Sin duda eres muy poderosa, Lucy.-le felicitó el animal sin apenas conmoción en las palabras.-Para desear algo tan grande hay que tener un inmenso poder. Además, conseguiste tus armas a la primera. Impresionante.

No. Esa magia, esa energía, sentía que no era suya. Sabía que de alguna forma, Lauz le estaba dando parte de su poder.

Aspiró y miró a la figura que no había dejado de observarla en todo el tiempo.

- Ya tienes lo que deseabas.-le dijo convencida.- Pero supongo que aún así…

Ahora era ella la que estaba llorando. Con los labios temblorosos se cogió las manos entrelazando los dedos. Al igual que Kurumi antes, dejó fluir la energía. Sin miedo a perderla; Sentía que era infinita. Podía sentirla, podía sentir toda esa energía, ¿Sólo era la de Lauz o en realidad era la de todas sus compañeras perdidas?

Los anillos de sus manos se hicieron enormes, y no sólo había dos, sino un ejército. El ejército de armas se posicionaba en fila recta a cada lado suyo. Todas en dirección hacia Lauz, dispuestos a dispararse en cualquier momento.

- Tenemos que morir juntas. Porque en fin de cuentas somos hermanas, ¿no?

Dejó caer la Soul Gem, y la habitación se llenó de estallidos rojizos que pronto destrozaron tanto la dimensión, como el edificio viejo para ojos de los demás.

Ya no hizo falta que la propuesta de demolición de la abandonada sala de baile siguiera en pie. Desde aquel día, sin razón aparente y por sorpresa de todos, fue destruida. Los vecinos tardaron poco en informar a la policía, y cuando ésta fue a ver cuál había sido la causa entre tanto escombro, al no encontrar nada ni siquiera el rastro de algún incidente, concluyeron que había sido culpa de los cimientos deteriorados.


	20. Agradecimientos

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS_**

- Lo siento.

La hermosa Madoka volvía a estar frente a ella. No con la apariencia horrible de bruja, sino tal como la conoció por primera vez en un sueño. Dulce, cálida y llena de amor.

La miraba, entre la explosión que le estaba descomponiendo, a través de esa máscara que se fragmentaba en partículas. Ahora era su cabello anaranjado el que estaba recogido por esos lazos negros y era ella quien llevaba ese vestido; Vestido que iba desapareciendo como los miembros de su cuerpo.

Negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con sinceridad.

- Estuve equivocada todo este tiempo, pensaba que estaba sola. Pero tú siempre estuviste ahí a mi lado.-afirmó comprensible.- Estuviste ahí, esperando a que yo aceptara unirme a ti. Y así fue, Madoka. Estuvimos juntas hasta el último momento. Y ahora sí, por fin pude ser útil. Pude ayudarte.

Ya no tenía cuerpo cuando ésta se acercó para abrazarle. Pero ellas no lo necesitaban. Podían tocarse directamente desde el corazón.

- Lauz, tu verdadero deseo no era ese, ¿verdad?

Ya no quedaba nada a su alrededor. Suspendidas en la nada; La dimensión creada por Madoka se había convertido en eso; En algo vacío y sin ningún contenido.

Penetrándose con la mirada, ninguna de las dos sabía con certeza si se miraban a su mismo reflejo o a la otra.

- Gracias.

Aquella palabra parecía resonar por todo el espacio. ¿Estaba alejándose Madoka? ¿O era ella la que se alejaba?

- Aún puedes, Lauz. Estás a tiempo, aún sigues teniendo la oportunidad.

**" Es lo que quieres en el fondo de tu corazón." **


	21. Palacio real parte 2 FINAL

_Bueno, y este es el último de todos! Dedicados a todos los que salieron en fic ya sea mucho o sólo un poco. Porque les quiero y hoy en día soy parte de mí (L)._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PALACIO REAL PARTE 2<span>_**

- Entonces se ha conseguido descubrir el misterio de las brujas.- iba diciendo la joven mientras se rascaba la barbilla y continuamente rezongaba dubitativa.

- No, mi señora.-le negó el animal de inmediato.- Ese misterio tan sólo funciona con aquellas que son poseídas por las brujas pero no se convierten en ellas.

Ésta se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al pasillo con paso rápido. El vestido blanco era tan largo que incluso lo arrastraba por el suelo. De preciosos volantes y encajes, en su interior parecía estar dibujado, o quizá no se tratara de un simple decorado, el firmamento.

- Igualmente, las brujas dejaron de existir, gracias a todos.

- Gracias a usted, reina.-le contestó éste que le seguía el rastro sigilosamente tal como un gato.

- Kyuubey, ha sido gracias a todas. Además, todas sabemos que este Universo no fue creado gracias a mí.

La joven cerró los ojos y posó una mano en su pecho, recordando a esa muchacha que le entregó su corazón y dio todo por ella.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, un balcón de grandes dimensiones y con una vista envidiable. Podía verse el reino por completo en tan sólo aquel lugar. Aquellos edificios blancos con suelo de marfil. Su ciudad era un tanto fría y blanquecina exceptuando de su propio jardín; Sin mucho color, pero su bondad y esperanza la tranquilizaban.

- Mi reina.-le saludó una joven de cabellos azulados inclinándose ante su llegada. Su capa y su vestimenta le hacía parecer todo un Caballero. Y en realidad, lo era. Era su Caballera, su Mano derecha. La guerrera en la que más confiaba.

- Sayaka.-le correspondió ésta el saludo con una sonrisa.- Es relajante esta vista, ¿verdad?

- Más que ninguna.-le contestó.

La plaza era lo que mejor se veía de todo, pues se posicionaba en frente del palacio. Le rodeaba el bello jardín de gráciles colores y en el centro había un monumento esculpido en mármol en el que la figura de una chica mágica se mostraba ante todos en una posición de ataque.

- ¿Mi reina?.-le saludó por detrás una persona que acababa de llegar.

Su consejera. No tuvo que desviar mucho la mirada para reconocerla; Sus coletas rubias rizadas eran irreconocibles.

- Mami, a veces la echo de menos.-le confesó, ya que sabía que ésta se había percatado de su embobamiento.

- Te entiendo, es normal.-le intentó animar ella posando una mano en su hombro.- Ambas estuvisteis muy conectadas.

Apoyó las manos en la valla de piedra y se quedó cabizbaja. Minutos pensativa, susurró:

- No os desagrada estar junto a mí, ¿verdad? Aunque estéis aquí toda la eternidad…

Volteó la cabeza y le observó con miedo. Ésta parpadeó y le miró sorprendida.

- Por supuesto que no.-negó con rotundidad.- Todas estamos agradecidas de estar aquí. Si este Universo no existiera, ninguna… ninguna chica mágica te recordaría, Madoka.-le palmeó con la mano y le sonrió.-Vamos, no pienses así. Para nosotras está bien. En su momento decidimos ser chicas mágicas con la intención de dar nuestra vida para ello, aunque significara no descansar nunca. E igual, ¿Qué haríamos si tan sólo desapareciéramos? La mayoría de nosotras morimos jóvenes, y aún así, seguimos pensando que dedicar nuestra vida a esto es lo mejor que nos podía suceder.

Como habían cambiado las cosas, aún recordaba cuando ser una chica mágica era una desdicha. Aquella nueva mentalidad en parte le alegraba. Ella recordaba esa soledad. Ese Universo en el que estaba sola. No pudo con aquella realidad. Las personas necesitaban apoyo entre ellas para avanzar y seguir hacia delante.

- Somos felices de estar contigo haciéndote compañía.- añadió esta vez Sayaka.

Ahora le acompañaba Sakura, la joven de cabellos largos de color sangre que siendo subcomandante era como la sombra de la peliazul. Sakura asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con lo último dicho, con su gesto picaresco habitual.

Les devolvió una sonrisa de complacencia. Llena de dulzura y gratitud. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Madoka era la reina de aquel lugar en el que las antiguas guerreras descansaban. No era propio decir que se trataba de un cementerio, porque aún se sentían vivas; A ella le gustaba llamarlo "Paraíso" a escondidas. Todas trabajaban para una sola causa: Acoger las chicas mágicas que dejaban el mundo de la Tierra y desvanecer su maldad. Ese era el Universo que gracias al sacrificio de Lauz se había conseguido formar.

Entró por el arco de atrás que daba al interior de palacio. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Madoka ya que no fue consciente de lo que sucedió, pero su interior era la viva imagen de la dimensión que en una ocasión, Lucy y las tres chicas mágicas entraron para salvar a Lauz. A diferencia de que en aquella sala reposaban dos tronos en vez de uno.

Ya se sabía que las dimensiones creadas por las brujas eran acontecimientos, deseos, pensamientos muy fuertes de la persona que podían catalogar su vida. Por decirlo de alguna manera, ese palacio era parte de la vida de Madoka. Mucho antes incluso de que éste fuera creado.

Y todo ese conocimiento era gracias a los estudios que muchas chicas mágicas (incluido ella) se dedicaban al día a día. Pues, no sólo se encargaban de las personas vivas. También quería atesorar la historia del mundo mágico, recopilar los recuerdos, guardar información… Cualquier cosa relacionada con las brujas, los demonios; Incluido la función de los incubadores y el hecho de perder el alma eran datos muy importantes que debían tener en cuenta. No podían aconsejar a las chicas mágicas novatas porque, aunque había una milésima posibilidad de mantener una fina conexión no era nada certero ni mucho menos manejable, pero el hecho de saber las causas y consecuencias de sus propias vidas era algo muy importante para algunas.

En uno de los tronos, una joven dormía plácidamente.

Madoka se rió y aunque la risilla fue suave, el silencio y las paredes la intensificaron e hicieron que la durmiente abriera los ojos de golpe.

- Lo siento, no quería despertarte.-se disculpó.

- No, mucho mejor.-dijo levantándose y apartándose mechones del cabello hacia atrás.- No me gusta quedarme dormida en las sillas, dan dolor de espalda.

La chica se acercó hasta ella. Cuando la tenía tan cerca no podía evitar fijarse en el lazo rojo de su cabeza. Un antiguo aderezo que había permanecido a lo largo de muchísimos años. Le traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia.

Se sonrieron y se cogieron de la mano.

- Gracias por compartir este peso.

- Sabes que es lo que habría querido desde un principio.

Ensanchó aun más la sonrisa, y tiernamente, susurró:

- Mi reina Homura.

.

.

Tres años después, en la Tierra; concretamente, en una avenida grande, la gente se reunía haciendo una enorme cola; ocupando una de las ceras por completo. El calor hacia que la espera fuera asfixiante y muchos, para refrescarse, comían helado o se abanicaban con papeles.

En una esquina; no muy lejos, había tres jóvenes que se repartían papeletas entre ellas.

- Bueno, y ya está.- terminó de decir Ireth.

- ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Phadme que parecía muy ansiosa mirando una y otra vez la cola. Repiqueteaba con un pie en el suelo sin darse cuenta.

- Son y cuarto.-aseveró Kurumi mirando el reloj de mano.- Empieza a y media, pero da igual ¿no? ¿Entramos?

Todas asintieron con energía. Lo estaban deseando.

Fueron hacia el gentío, que ya iba avanzando a medida que entraban por las puertas en la que un letrero gigante anunciaba **"TEATRO".**

Una vez dentro, las tres fueron hacia sus respectivos asientos y no pudieron evitar emocionarse al ver el rectangular escenario del fondo. Espacioso, todo iluminado con unos grandes focos del techo. La vista que les había tocado era perfecta; Justo en el centro ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de su objetivo.

- ¡YAY! –gritó sin contenerse Phadme mientras cogía el brazo de Kurumi y se lo apretaba con fuerza.

- ¡Q-qué me haces daño! – se quejó ésta apartándose de ella con brusquedad. Al voltear la cabeza vio a Ireth secarse los ojos con un pañuelo.-¡¿Ireth, no me digas que ya estas llorando? ¡Pero si ni siquiera acaba de empezar!

- ¡Calla! ¡Tú no me entiendes!-se intentó defender esnifando por la nariz y secándose las últimas lágrimas.

Y con tanta cháchara y después de que algunos del público de atrás le llamaran la atención, las luces se fueron apagando, una a una.

Esperaron unos cuantos segundos los cuales les resultaron infernales y entonces un foco se encendió iluminando una figura arriba del podium.

Allí estaba. Lauz, arrodillada en el suelo y tapándose los ojos. La música empezó a sonar y ella a susurrar como unas palabras de convencimiento que todos debían oír al estar amplificadas por el micrófono.

Ireth, Phadme y Kurumi no pudieron evitar gritar. Y a pesar de que el público se había sorprendido ante la figura, ninguno hasta tal punto como ellas; y así tuvieron su primera riña de un guardia de seguridad de muchas otras que tendrían.

La observada Lauz se levantó con gesto convincente y sus murmullos se convirtieron en un canto animado. Vestía un lindo atuendo de color negro. Unos pantalones y un chalequillo con corbata. Tenía una gabardina de dos picos y un sombrero enorme. Parecía toda una señorita de la época, sino fuera porque los adornos rosados le daban apariencia adorable; como el enorme lazo detrás del sombrero y los pequeños que tenía en las rodillas, en las medias de encaje.

Hizo un gesto con una varita y los colores del traje se le cambiaron. El negro desapareció para convertirse en varios colores. El pantalón y la corbata, junto a los adornos, ahora eran rosados y el resto de un turquesa suave incluyendo el sombrero. La música se animó más en ese momento. La joven iba al ritmo de la música sin ninguna dificultad.

El gentío estalló en vitoreos de asombro. Y ellas más que nadie; las tres levantaban los puños dando todo tipo de cumplidos a Lauz, gritando a pleno pulmón.

Los ojos de la joven brillaban de forma especial, como si estuvieran llenos de vida, mientras observaba a la gente y seguía cantando, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Reluciente, tanto o más como las flores que iban apareciendo por el escenario a medida que éste iba siendo más iluminado.

.

.

- ¡GUAU! ¡Ha sido una actuación fabulosa! ¿Podrías decirnos el secreto? ¿Es que llevas desde pequeña haciendo esto?

Un grupo de jovencitos rodeaban a Lauz cerca de la puerta de la Salida, donde ella se había dirigido tras terminar el show. Los otros actores se habían metido directamente al camerino así que habían recurrido a ella; en fin de cuentas era la que más salía de todos.

Con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa les saludaba con cierta naturalidad.

- Veréis, en realidad nunca imaginé verme arriba de un escenario. Yo empecé esto tan sólo hace tres años.-iba diciendo como si aquellos fueran amigos de toda la vida. Hacia mucho tiempo que había perdido cierta timidez en ese sentido; Pues ese tipo de hechos que solían ser ya tan frecuentes le habían obligado de alguna manera a cambiarlo. Algunos soltaron exclamaciones de admiración.-Así que no penséis que el talento se nace. Cuando una se esfuerza verdaderamente en conseguir lo que quiere y se esfuerza en ello es finalmente cuando lo consigue. El truco está en creer en un mismo.

"Aunque parezca una tontería a mí me costo mucho conseguir eso." Pero eso se lo dijo así misma, ya que pensó que era mejor no decirlo.

Miró a una de las muchachitas que más conmovida estaba, absorta en ella (Lauz tendía a sentir ternura por los niños) y con cariño le presionó la frente con el dedo índice y luego le guiñó el ojo. Ésta pegó un gritito y miró a su amiga como queriendo alardear de la suerte que tenía.

Al final, el grupo se cansó de las preguntas y se marchó, dejándole respirar. Los nervios e inseguridades que había estado sintiendo todo el tiempo los dejó fluir en ese instante. Se había vuelto más fuerte, pero seguía siendo la misma.

Bufó, más calmada, y dejó escapar una risilla. Aprovechando que se había quedado sola se dispuso a ir hacia la puerta tal como había previsto.

Allí le esperaban. En cuanto le vieron, todas se abalanzaron encima suya.

- ¡Chicas!-gritó enternecida. Cuando se separaron las miró, emocionada.-¿Os gustó el puesto que os guardé?

Phadme e Ireth asintieron con la cabeza y Kurumi comentó que eran los mejores asientos que podían haber tenido. Y sin darse cuenta, estuvieron quince minutos hablando sin parar de lo que les había parecido la actuación y también visto desde la perspectiva de Lauz que los espectadores no habrían tenido en cuenta; Como lo que ella había improvisado o no había podido hacer.

Seguían hablando cuando entonces Lauz volteó la cabeza y se fijó en dos personas que se acercaban.

- ¡Ey! –les llamó con vigor a pesar de que no era necesario, pues ya la habían visto e iban de camino para allá.

Eran Lucy y otra persona más. Lucy había cambiado en esos tres años; Era mucho más alta, y su cabello castaño había crecido más. Solía recogérselo los días de calor como aquel, y en esa ocasión lo tenía en una elegante coleta alta con varios mechones sueltos. Tenía mucha mata así que cualquiera de los recogidos le quedaba bien. El parecido con su hermana aún era fascinante; Y así lo sería siempre.

- Os presento a Arzak. Vino desde Meredona para verme actuar.-les presentó Lauz una vez éstas saludaron a Lucy.- ¿Os parece ir a cenar a algún lado todos juntos? Vaaa, decidme que síii.-canturreó.

Con los labios en buzo, daba saltitos haciendo que las coletitas anaranjadas rebotaran con gracia de arriba abajo. Abría los ojos todo lo posible, parpadeando continuamente para persuadirlas y no hizo falta en realidad, ya que aceptaron a la primera.

Caminando, no se dieron cuenta cuando una pequeña sombra se deslizó entre los contenedores de la callejuela y pegó un salto quedándose enganchada en los hombros de Lauz.

- Sé que no os gustará que os diga esto, pero hay demonios muy cerca de aquí.

Kyuubey sus apariciones en el mejor momento. Ninguna respondió; no era necesario. Era imposible no escuchar algo que te llegaba directamente a la mente.

- Oye, Arzak, ¿Te molestaría si te dijera que fueras a por mis cosas? Se me olvidaron.-le pidió juntando las palmas de las manos.-Y quería enseñarles a éstas la tienda de ropa de aquí al lado y como a ti no te hace mucha gracia….-dejó caer como excusa perfecta.

- Vaya, vaya, que caprichosa es la niña.-se quejó pero sin embargo, rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta.-Esperadme en la tienda, pues.

En cuanto se alejó, Lauz hizo un gesto de victoria con la mano mordiéndose el labio y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Tan gracioso te parece ir de caza?-le preguntó Phadme armando una mueca de disgusto. Era agotador aquella rutina.

- Bueno. No es gracioso, exactamente.-negó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

**Algo le decía que, ella siempre había querido eso. Y el hecho de pensarlo, le hacía feliz. **

Usó el bastón que había usado en la actuación para rodearse con él y que su traje cambiara al de un vestido rosado y abombado. Su traje de chica mágica. El mismo que Lauz imaginó en su primer sueño en el que tenía poderes; exactamente igual. Pero ese sueño ella ya no lo recordaba.

El demonio ya había aparecido. O mejor dicho, los demonios. Seguramente atraídos por la fuerza mágica que emanaban. El bastón de Lauz se convirtió en una preciosa ballesta también rosada. No hizo casi esfuerzo para que de él salieran tres flechas disparadas al mismo tiempo y se clavaran justo en medio de cada uno de los demonios.

- ¡Jolín, Lauz! ¡Déjanos algo de botín!-se quejó Kurumi bromeando. Ella había dado un salto blandiendo la cimitarra pero ésta se había clavado en el suelo porque el demonio ya había desaparecido.

Sacó la lengua con picardía y se rascó el cogote.

- Aún hay más. -informó Kyuubey y éstas corrieron en dirección hacia donde sentían esa energía negativa.

- ¡Tendremos que darnos prisa, o Arzak volverá y se pensará que le hemos dado plantón!-comentó en alto Lucy haciendo rodar las anillas de las manos.

- Nada, entre todas será coser y cantar.-aseguró Phadme que al divisar ya el demonio lo agarró con uno de los lazos para atraerlos hasta ella.

- Con menudas liantas ha llegado a parar…-bromeaba Ireth girando el báculo con la mano y creando una materia que no sólo encerró al demonio cercano sino a todos los de a su alrededor que ni siquiera habían llegado a visualizar.

Lauz no dejaba de reír.

** "Deseo que en el nuevo Universo creado estemos todas juntas de nuevo."**

* * *

><p>NOTA: Bueno, sé que en este capítulo la imagen de Lauz la he avivado, quizá demasiado. Tampoco quería que quedara de ella una imagen deprimente y triste. Ella no es así, no al menos siempre. Quiero que se intente ver en ella como una persona insegura (al pasar los tres años menos, pero lo sigue siendo) pero alegre. Bueno, a decir verdad también hay un poco el contraste al pasar los tres años pues Lauz era antes como más desanimada. Pero hay que remarcar el hecho de que llegó hasta ese punto de negatividad por culpa de la conexión que mantenía con Madoka, pues ésta era una bruja y contenía en ella maldad de todas las chicas mágicas que había absorbido.<p>

Curiosidades que quizá no se han quedado muy claras. Empezando desde el principio:

- El pasado que se descubre en el 2ª capítulo es el de Ireth, pues es la única que en ningún momento lo comenta.

- Arzak es una chica.

- El deseo que pide Lucy (por Lauz) forma el Universo de Madoka junto a las otras chicas mágicas que se explica en este capítulo.

- Lo reinan Homura y Madoka.

- La actuación de Lauz me he basado en una actuación que me encanta de Ranka, un personaje de la serie de Macross Frontier (*-* Lo tenía que decir).

- Creo que esto está explicado pero aún así remarco que Madoka se hace mala porque ella llega un punto en el que absorbiendo la maldad de cada chica mágica ya no puede más. Es como que la maldad se la termina quedando ella y se va corrompiendo poco a poco. Por esa misma razón Lauz, justo a tiempo, le dice a su hermana que pida ese deseo aunque fuera egoísta. Pedía ese Universo para que Madoka no volviera a corromporse nunca más al tener la compañía de todas.

- Lo que le pasa a Lauz en los últimos capítulos digasemos que la conexión que tenía con Madoka consistía en que cuanta más negatividad sintiera Lauz, más fácil le sería a Madoka apoderarse de ella (porque ella consistía sólo de maldad y necesitaba que toda la fuerza positiva de Lauz desapareciera). Es finalmente cuando ella está deprimida del todo que termina apoderándosele. Es su forma de renacer y esa era la razón por la que Madoka tampoco es que estuviera en "algún lugar en concreto". Ese subconsciente que hablaba a Lauz era en verdad ella (o al menos lo creaba ella dándole negatividad), era como una voz que veía todo lo malo de la situación. Madoka era una bruja poderosa formada por todo el mal de cada chica mágica que había absorbido con el tiempo pero aunque era una bruja ella no tenía "cuerpo físico" y aunque se le ve como materializada en ocasiones no era en cuerpo. Por eso, necesitaba el de Lauz desde un principio y la conexión en realidad comienza por ese motivo, aunque Madoka no se diera cuenta y pensara que era sólo para pedir ayuda.

- ¿Por qué Lauz acude a Madoka? Dejémoslo a gusto de cada uno xD Casualidad o que realmente tienen un parecido... En que iba a ser una próxima chica mágica o que a lo mejor las semejanzas físicas hacían que la conexión y la posesión finalmente fueran más fuertes (?).

- Lauz no se convierte en chica mágica hasta que está muriendo. Justo a tiempo pide "estar juntas todas de nuevo" y por eso todas viven.

- Phadme termina con pies. Lo que ella tenía era como una extraña "maldición" que le estaba matando. Así que, si ella vivía entonces debía ser sin "maldición".

- En el capítulo 9, Lauz ve a Ireth, es cuando Ireth retrocede el tiempo pero no concuerda la cosa hasta que se explica porque en teoría ella debía estar en Meredona. Por eso luego en el 15, Ireth ve a Lauz xD.

- Meredona representa que es Barcelona :P Y también representa que hay algo entre Lauz y Arzak.

- Todas tienen una conexión, de una manera u otra, con las verdaderas protagonistas de Madoka. Algunas son más fuertes que otras, tampoco mi intención era parecer reptitiva. Obviamente lo que hay entre Madoka y Lauz se ve xD, lo de Ireth es la reliquia que guarda pues al ser de Homura es el espíritu de ésta que aún se mantiene en él lo que realmente le salva la vida. Lo que hay entre Sayaka y Kurumi es más el deseo pedido; ambas piden un deseo realizado hacia otro persona que como parece ser, se está destinado a que no salga como uno quiere. Así que las dos terminan "como arrepentidas" aunque más bien es la cuestión de que no quieren arrepentirse y por eso terminan tan mal. Mami y Phadme; bueno... Mami tampoco tiene un objeto singular o algo más fácil a lo que se le pueda dar jugo. Parece una tontería pero Phadme pierde los pies, pierde algo importante aunque es triste compararlo a la perdida de la cabeza de Mami XDu También antes de su muerte tiene como un momento tierno con Lauz igual que Mami lo tuvo. Y los lazos, sí, también =w=. Por último Kyoko y Lucy tienen en común el espíritu de arriesgarse por la otra persona a la que protegen. En el caso de Sakura, Sayaka y en el de Lucy, Lauz. Es más, mueren casi de la misma manera.


End file.
